La Profecía
by MidnightBlue1
Summary: Una profecía dice que las Sailor serán reemplazadas por otras al cumplir 21. Un enemigo desconocido sabe esto y acabará con la línea de las Sailor. Será esta la última batalla por la salvación del planeta? REVIEWS! Capitulo FINAL y FINAL ALTERNO ac
1. Lecciones

No soy dueño de BtVS o Sailor Moon.  
  
*******************  
  
Prologo  
  
Por años, Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts han salvado al planeta. Después de derrotar a Sailor Galaxia, todas ellas empezaron una nueva etapa en sus vidas: la universidad. Ahora ya llevan dos años asistiendo a esta, contando con 20 años, todas próximas a cumplir 21...  
  
*******************  
  
Capítulo 1 Lecciones  
  
*******************  
  
En algún lugar del Amazonas una niña de unos 14 años corre con miedo en la cara. Va tan rápido como puede y dos figuras sombrías van tras ella. Una nube bloquea la luz de la luna y el pie de la chica queda atrapado en una raíz salida. Las figuras se acercan mas hasta el punto en que están solo a unos pasos de ella. La muchacha trata desesperadamente de zafarse pero los perseguidores la agarran. La nube se va, descubriendo a la luna y se ve que las dos figuras encapuchadas parecen ser humanas, sin embargo no lo son: sus ojos son como aquellos de una serpiente, sus caras están fruncidas exageradamente y sus bocas están repletas de filosos colmillos.  
  
Uno de ellos saca una daga de obsidiana que brilla levemente a la luz de la luna. La niña suelta un último grito de terror mientras la daga va bajando hasta hacer contacto con su abdomen. Al momento un símbolo verde en forma de cuatro aparece en su frente. El signo empieza a desaparecer a medida que la vida de la niña se agota. Una serpiente colgada de un árbol observa la escena inmutable...  
  
*******************  
  
(Casa de Serena)  
  
"¡Serena! ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde!" Gritó una voz desde afuera.  
  
Serena siguió dormida hasta que el despertador sonó.  
  
*riiiiiiing*  
  
Serena despertó sobresaltada.  
  
"¡Ya se me hizo tarde!" Gritó mientras salió corriendo de su habitación.  
  
"¡No! Si vuelvo a llegar tarde la maestra me hará quedarme después de clases!" Pensó.  
  
"¡Buenos días Serena!" Saludó su amiga de cabello azul, Ami.  
  
"¿En donde esta Mina?"  
  
"Ella nos alcanzara camino a la escuela no te preocupes."  
  
"¿Y que hay de Lita y de Raye?"  
  
"¿Ellas no asistirán a clases recuerdas? ¡Están comprando lo necesario para la fiesta de bienvenida de Rini!"  
  
"¡Casi lo olvido!" Exclamo Serena.  
  
"¿Que? ¿Que pasa?"  
  
"¡Tengo que avisarle a Darien que la fiesta será en casa de Raye y no en la mía! ¡No me tardo!"  
  
"Pero... Serena... ¡tenemos que ir a clases!"  
  
"¡No me tardare te lo prometo!" Pocos segundos después su figura desapareció de vista.  
  
*******************  
  
(Departamento de Darien)  
  
Se oía música suave cuando Serena tocó la puerta. *toc toc* "¡Darien!" Gritó Serena "¡Ábreme por favor!"  
  
Del otro lado de la puerta un joven salió de la regadera aún sin oír a su novia gritándole.  
  
"¡Ese Darien!" Exclamó Serena con una vena saltándole en la frente "¡Seguro ha de estar dormido! ¡Pero no esperaba que trajera la llave de su departamento conmigo jaja!" *puso sus dedos en V* "¿Qué clase de novia sería yo si no trajera una?"  
  
Serena abrió la puerta y acto seguido entró al departamento.  
  
"¿Música? Entonces no debe estar dormido... hmmm... ¿dónde podrá estar entonces?" *se recargó en la puerta del baño* "¿¡Darien!?"  
  
En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió dejando a Serena de cara al suelo.  
  
"¡Serena!" Gritó el joven llamado Darien que, por cierto, solo llevaba una toalla "¿¡Estas bien!?" *corrió a ayudarla y la toalla resbaló*  
  
*Serena volteó con los ojos llorosos* "¡Darien!" Dijo mientras mordía un pañuelo "¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?" En ese momento se percató de lo que pasaba (y veía) "¡Darien! ¡Tápate!"  
  
Darien se dio cuenta de su estado y se puso rojo. "Yo... eh... este... tu..." fue todo lo que dijo antes de correr al baño a esconderse.  
  
Serena se levantó y fue a la puerta. "La fiesta se cambia a casa de Raye no faltes" dijo y sin más se fue.  
  
*******************  
  
(Casa de Raye)  
  
"¿Chicas?" Preguntó Serena "¿No creen que Darien ya se tardó? Hace horas que fue a recoger A Rini..."  
  
"Tal vez regresar al pasado fue cansado y fueron por un helado" dijo Mina tan a la ligera como siempre.  
  
"¡Más vale que no!" Exclamó Lita "¡Raye y yo estuvimos cocinando toda la tarde para que lleguen sin hambre!"  
  
"¡Si, por su bien espero que no hayan comido nada!"  
  
*(^_^;)* "Calma chicas yo creo que es un poco tarde para encontrar una tienda abierta" comento Ami.  
  
"Tienes razón, pero si ya es casi medianoche ¿Qué es lo que los demora tanto?" Preguntó Serena.  
  
"No lo sé. A lo mejor..."  
  
"¡Chicas!" Susurró Raye, que todo este tiempo había estado mirando por la ventana en espera de Darien y Rini "¡Ahí viene alguien! ¡Rápido Escóndanse!"  
  
Todas corrieron a esconderse incluyendo a Luna y Artemis. Segundos después, una joven de pelo rosa arreglado en dos colitas entró corriendo.  
  
"¡Chicas!" Gritó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento "Darien esta siendo atacado tenemos que ayudarlo!"  
  
"¿Rini!?" Exclamaron todas al unísono.  
  
"¡Por favor chicas transfórmense!" Contestó Rini.  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Mercurio Transformación!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Marte Transformación!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Júpiter Transformación!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Venus Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Moon Transformación!"  
  
En segundos todas estaban transformadas y sin demorar más salieron corriendo en pos de Darien. Rini (también transformada) les explicó que fueron atacados por un grupo de sujetos encapuchados y sumamente poderosos. Darien, transformado como Tuxedo Mask, la mandó a pedir refuerzos. No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque.  
  
"¿En donde esta Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"No lo sé. Lo mejor sería separarnos." Contestó Sailor Mercury.  
  
"¡De acuerdo!"  
  
Sailor Mars estaba buscando en una sección del parque cuando oyó algo detrás de unos arbustos. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta que vio algo que la dejo en estado de shock: Tuxedo Mask estaba en el suelo, su sombrero de copa estaba tirado unos metros mas adelante y todavía sostenía una rosa roja (ahora rota) entre sus dedos. Pero lo que realmente la impactó fue que un sujeto encapuchado parecía estar mordiendo el cuello de Tuxedo Mask, como si le estuviera chupando la sangre. El sujeto la vio fijamente a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada viéndolo directamente a sus ojos de reptil. Segundos después, la figura le enseño los dientes manchados de sangre y desapareció entre los árboles. Mars sacó su comunicador y llamó a todas para que se reunieran en donde ella estaba. Cuando todas llegaron Moon y Chibi Moon corrieron hacia Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"¿¡Darien!?" Gritó Moon entre lágrimas "¡Darien resiste!"  
  
"¡Papá por favor resiste!"  
  
"¿Qué son esas marcas en el cuello?" Preguntó Jupiter.  
  
No sé." Dijo Venus.  
  
"Parecen ser marcas de colmillos." Contestó Mars.  
  
Mercury se acercó a Tuxedo Mask y le tomó el pulso.  
  
"Chicas..." dijo "Darien esta... esta... ¡muerto!"  
  
*******************  
  
En el sótano de un edificio se puede ver una figura. Es la de un chico rubio de unos 22 años con la boca ensangrentada que se cubre las orejas como tratando de no escuchar a algo o alguien. Una voz se oye muy cerca de él.  
  
"¿Crees que por tener alma eres tu propio dueño no es así? Preguntó la entidad que salió de entre las sombras como Sailor Galaxia. "Pero no es así y tú lo sabes. Tú al igual que las demás criaturas malignas existentes me deben obedecer a mí."  
  
Cambió de forma y apareció como la Dama 9.  
  
"Pronto mi nombre estará en boca de todos." Dijo "Si no es que ya les arranqué la lengua. Todos dirán mi nombre y sabrán que la hora esta cerca. Todo será como al principio."  
  
Cambió una vez más y tomó la figura de la Reina Beryl "Sí. Precisamente al principio vamos. ¿Sabes? No se trata de hacer bien, no se trata de hacer mal..."  
  
Cambió una última vez y tomó la forma de Sailor Moon "Se trata de obtener el poder."  
  
*******************  
  
Qué tal eh?! Bueno espero les guste aunque ya sé que el discurso de al final es parecido al de BtVS 7x01 "Lessons" pero quedo bien no? Bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, duda, no sé lo que sea please háganmelo saber y manden sus reviews!!!! Pronto viene el segundo capitulo de hecho ya esta en marcha así que no se desesperen!!! Bye 1000 gracias por leer mi fic ^_^!!!  
  
0 gracias por leer mi fic ^_^!!! 


	2. Por Debajo

Mwahaha!!!! Ya volví con más Sailor Moon!!!! Espero no les aburra el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar review!!!! 1000 gracias a Radfel que me inspiró a seguir con mi historia!!!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Capítulo 2 Por Debajo  
  
*******************  
  
Raye decidió hacer una lectura del fuego sagrado en su templo. Nadie más estaba con ella ya que todas estaban distanciadas desde lo sucedido hace tres días. Desde la muerte de Darien, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado: Serena no asistía a clases, no devolvía las llamadas, en otras palabras se había aislado del mundo. Mina pretendía que nada había pasado. Seguía poniendo un acto de que estaba animada pero la verdad es que se sentía igual de triste que las demás. Por donde pasaba, Lita buscaba pelearse con quien fuese, tal vez alguno de ellos tenía algo que ver con lo ocurrido pensaba. Ami siguió asistiendo a la escuela pero era notorio como su desempeño académico iba bajando. Rini empacaba sus cosas para regresar al futuro. Tenía que ver a su madre y también tenía que ver todo lo que había cambiado en el futuro ahora que su padre, el Príncipe Endimión no estaba.  
  
Raye, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en la sensación de terror que tuvo al ver directamente a los ojos de esa criatura. Algo la preocupaba tenía una sensación de que esta vez, a lo que fuera que se enfrentaban, no iban a salir victoriosas. El olor a muerte que la criatura tenía impregnado era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.  
  
Raye salió de sus pensamientos para prepararse para que lo venía. Una lectura de ese tipo necesitaría mucha capacidad espiritual por lo que se puso sus ropas sagradas y fue a otra parte del templo a rezar. Al terminar, bendijo unos amuletos útiles para ahuyentar espíritus malignos y se dirigió a la habitación con el fuego sagrado.  
  
Se hincó ante del fuego y, juntando sus manos, empezó a decir una oración en japonés antiguo. Poco después entró en trance y sintió como si una energía la tele transportara en el tiempo a un lugar que conocía muy bien y, sin embargo, estaba tan cambiado: Tokio.  
  
*******************  
  
Lo primero que notó al llegar fue un olor producto de una mezcla de miedo, muerte y sangre. También se dio cuenta de que estaba con su traje de Sailor Mars. No muy lejos, vio los cuerpos de Sailor Uranus y Neptune colgando de un árbol, el único que parecía seguir en pie. Quiso ir pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada al suelo. Trató de zafarse pero vio que unas estacas clavadas al suelo impedían que las cadenas se movieran. Sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen y se dio cuenta de que había sangre en todo su traje. Volteó a otro lado y distinguió los restos de Sailor Saturn y Pluto. La hoz de Saturn estaba rota y la punta había cortado a ambas en dos. El cetro de Pluto estaba tirado unos metros más adelante. Se volvió mareada de ver esa escena. A unos metros de donde estaban sus pies pudo ver las botas de Sailor Mercury. Aparentemente ella también estaba encadenada. Trató de encontrar a Sailor Moon o a Sailor Venus y Júpiter pero había una extraña niebla que le impedía ver demasiado lejos. En eso, le pareció oír una voz. Ella aguzó sus oídos tratando de captar lo que decía.  
  
"¡Estúpidas!" Dijo la voz distante "¡Creyeron que podrían evitarlo! ¡Ríndanse, bien saben que es inútil!"  
  
"¡Nunca!" Dijeron lo que parecían ser Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter.  
  
"En ese caso. ¡Vamos ataquen!"  
  
Acto seguido, las dos salieron volando y cayeron en unas varillas que aún quedaban en pie. Así llegaron a su final. Desde otro lado pudo ver a Sailor Moon y a Sailor Chibi Moon levantándose dispuestas a todo. De entre los sujetos encapuchados que habían acabado con Venus y Júpiter, salió una figura que no se podía distinguir. Moon y Chibi Moon se lanzaron al ataque pero la figura parecía estar totalmente confiada. Oyó los gritos de las Sailor restantes y después el silencio. Una luz plateada iluminó el cielo y un portal se abrió. Unas palabras le llegaron a la mente como si alguien se las hubiera dicho: "... por debajo te devora... "  
  
*******************  
  
Raye despertó del trance y cayó al suelo impactada de lo que había visto. El fuego sagrado empezó a tornarse negro y una calavera se formó del humo que desprendía. Los talismanes se quemaron en su mano.  
  
"... por debajo te devora... " dijo y perdió el conocimiento.  
  
*******************  
  
Rini bajó las escaleras de su casa y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Serena. Sacó de su bolsillo una carta y la pasó por debajo. Después salió de la casa y se dirigió al parque donde abriría el portal para volver al futuro.  
  
*******************  
  
Luna miraba las estrellas tratando de descifrar que significaba lo que había sentido últimamente. "Nada bueno." Pensó. Algo interrumpió su meditación. En las cercanías un flamingo se posó en el techo de la casa adyacente.  
  
"Estúpido pájaro." Dijo Luna en voz alta.  
  
"Miren quién lo dice." Contestó el ave rosa "La gata que es lo suficientemente boba para no darse cuenta de que hay algo verdaderamente peligroso en esta ciudad."  
  
"¿¡Quieres que te mate verdad!?"  
  
"No es necesario. Por debajo te devora" dijo misteriosamente "A todos nos tocará pronto." Después alzó el vuelo.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena se dirigía al cementerio para visitar a su querido Darien. Al llegar se hincó en a un lado de la tumba y se puso a llorar. Alguien la observaba desde un árbol cercano.  
  
"Si fuera tu no andaría por aquí en la noche" dijo la voz de un hombre joven "En tu lugar estaría con tus amigas planeando un contraataque."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?" Interrogó Serena.  
  
El joven salió a la luz de la luna y Serena sintió que un escalofrío le corría por la espalda.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" Demandó.  
  
"Un amigo." Contestó el joven.  
  
"Tal vez no necesitó un amigo." Espetó Serena.  
  
"Nunca dije que fuese tuyo." Dijo calmadamente y desapareció.  
  
*******************  
  
Lita, cansada de tantas peleas decidió visitar a Mina, tal vez eso la haría olvidar por unos momentos. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de ver a Ami ahí. Empezaron a hablar de lo ocurrido hasta que tocaron un tema del que nadie había pensado o que nadie quería tocar: Rini.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible que Rini siga con vida cuando su padre ha muerto?" Preguntó Mina.  
  
"No lo sé." Dijo Lita "Tal vez aun tiene un poco de tiempo antes de que los hechos afecten el futuro."  
  
"Eso es imposible." Comentó Ami "La última vez que Darien estuvo en peligro Rini desapareció en menos de un día."  
  
"Cierto." Agregó Mina.  
  
*******************  
  
En algún lugar ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en el mundo al igual que al tiempo estaba Sailor Neptune que veía a través de su espejo en busca del enemigo. Sailor Uranus estaba sentada con una expresión seria. Sailor Saturn esperaba pacientemente.  
  
"¿¡Por qué se tarda tanto Sailor Pluto!?" Dijo enfadada Uranus "¿¡Qué no sabe que..."  
  
Fue interrumpida por los pasos de Sailor Pluto.  
  
"¿Para qué nos citaste?" Preguntó Neptune.  
  
"Tengo que decirles algo importante que nadie excepto yo sabe." Fue su respuesta.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hace mucho tiempo, aún antes de que existiera el Milenio de Plata, cuando la Tierra estaba poblada de demonios y el mal reinaba en todas partes, nacieron tres grandes sabios. Ellos habían nacido con la única misión de despertar a una chica, a simple vista común y corriente, que llevaba en su sangre la misma materia de la que fue creada el universo. Esa chica tendría poderes especiales los cuales usaría para acabar con los demonios. Su misión era crear un mundo en el cual las generaciones futuras pudieran vivir sin temor a estas criaturas. Sin embargo, si llegaba a morir o a cumplir 21 años, ella perdería todos sus poderes y se los heredaría a una Sailor Scout en potencia para que automáticamente despertara."  
  
"También tendría un vigilante que la entrenaría y la ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Este siempre tendría forma de animal para pasar desapercibido. Al despertar a la chica, los sabios ancianos fueron a cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar para despertar a una chica en cada uno de ellos."  
  
Sailor Pluto concluyó su relato dejando a las otras Sailor impactadas por lo que acababan de escuchar.  
  
*******************  
  
Ya acabé!!!!!! Sí!!!! Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de la historia y espero dejen sus reviews. En buen plan apoyen a los fics en español!!!!! 


	3. Conversaciones Con Gente Muerta

Capítulo 3 Conversaciones Con Gente Muerta  
  
*******************  
  
En Alemania una joven rompe la puerta de su departamento en el quinto y se echa a correr por los pasillos de un edificio. La luz se apaga en todo el edificio como si la hubieran cortado. Sigue corriendo hasta encontrar las escaleras de emergencia. Sin demora baja corriendo y constantemente voltea hacia atrás. No puede ver nada pero sabe que Ellos vienen tras ella. Se oyen pisadas muy cerca. Ella se da cuenta de da cuenta que sólo le falta un piso más para llegar a la recepción en donde habrá tanta gente que seguro podrá ayudarla. Por fin llega al primer piso y se dispone a abrir la puerta pero se encuentra atascada. Del otro lado de la puerta se ve a unos hombres cuyas caras no se pueden ver atrancando la puerta con su cuerpo. La chica grita desesperada y trata de tirar la puerta pero los encapuchados llegan. No tiene salida, tiene que luchar si pretende salir con vida. Apoyándose en el barandal, patea a un encapuchado revelando su cara deformada. Intenta golpear al otro pero es más rápido y la tiran al suelo. Uno de ellos saca la daga de obsidiana ahora conocida y se dispone a acabar con la chica. En un último esfuerzo, ella detiene la daga pero el otro no pierde el tiempo y saca su propia arma para matarla. Un símbolo azul (?) aparece en su frente y la chica agonizante murmura una frase conocida: "Por debajo te devora." Una rata observa desde su agujero la escena...  
  
*******************  
  
Ami despertó a la mitad de la lucha sudorosa. Mientras repetía lo que oyó en su sueño: "Por debajo te devora."  
  
*******************  
  
Las Sailor de los planetas externos seguían reunidas en aquel lugar ajeno al tiempo. Uranus y Neptune aún estaban confundidas por lo que Sailor Pluto les contó.  
  
"Si dices que a los 21 nuestros poderes son dados a otra persona, ¿Por qué nosotras seguimos con ellos?" Preguntó Uranus.  
  
"Es cierto tanto Uranus como tu, Pluto, y yo, hemos pasado de los 21." Agregó Neptune.  
  
"Es simple." Dijo Pluto "Yo soy la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo y al estar tanto en esta dimensión el tiempo dejó de afectarme. En cuanto a ustedes, cuando detuve el tiempo para que salieran del helicóptero que estaba por explotar hicieron que este orden en la línea de las Sailor fuera ignorado."  
  
"Oh." Dijo Neptune.  
  
"¿Y que sucede con Saturn?" Preguntó Uranus.  
  
"Yo soy la Sailor del nacimiento y la destrucción. Dado que yo puedo morir y nacer al usar mis poderes esa regla no aplica. Sin embargo, aunque nosotras cuatro estamos exentas, si morimos, sin posibilidad de regresar a la vida como las veces anteriores, otra chica tomará nuestro lugar." Dijo Saturn que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.  
  
"Y si las otras chicas si están atadas a ley, ¿Cómo es posible que en el Tokio de Cristal sigan siendo Sailor Scouts?" Preguntó Neptune.  
  
"No estoy segura." Dijo Pluto.  
  
Dicho esto salieron en busca de las demás.  
  
*******************  
  
Rini llegó a la puerta del tiempo minutos después de que las Sailor externas se hubieran ido. Cruzó la puerta sin demora pues necesitaba ver a su madre para consolarla y explicarle todo lo sucedido. Cruzó la puerta y en segundos apareció en lo que antes era el hermoso y pacífico Tokio de Cristal. Ahora todo estaba en ruinas. El cielo era rojo como la sangre y no parecía haber nada vivo. A lo lejos vio los restos del castillo. Se dirigió hacia allá y cuando llegó vio a Diana, la hija de Luna y Artemis en el futuro, debajo de una piedra.  
  
"¡Diana! ¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó mientras levantaba la piedra.  
  
"Pequeña Dama... tiene que... huir... Él la esta buscando..." dijo la gata "Si la atrapa... liberarán el infierno en la Tierra..."  
  
"¿Quién me esta buscando? ¿En dónde esta mi mamá?"  
  
"Ella murió en el primer ataque al castillo."  
  
Se oyeron unas pisadas cerca de donde estaban. Minutos después se oyó una voz.  
  
"¡Por aquí, me pareció oír voces!" Dijo la voz llena de frialdad.  
  
"¡Vamos pequeña Dama... tienes que huir!" Insistió Diana "Yo los distraeré... ¡apresúrate!"  
  
Rini corrió en dirección contraria a donde provenía la voz. Llegó al jardín trasero del palacio y se sentó. Trató de encontrar la luna pero no pudo. Parecía haber desaparecido de la misma forma que el Tokio de Cristal. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba. No había a donde correr por lo que se pegó a los restos de un árbol esperando que no la vieran. Desgraciadamente, no fue así. La figura la vio.  
  
"¿Quién eres tu? Dijo la desagradable voz de un hombre mientras agarraba a Rini por la espalda.  
  
"¡Suéltame!" Gritó Rini volteándose para verlo de frente. Vio su cara deformada con sus ojos serpentinos y dejó escapar un grito.  
  
"¡Pero si tu eres...! ¡El jefe me va a recompensar!"  
  
La figura la empezó a jalar cuando...  
  
"¡Detente!"  
  
Una luz apareció de la nada. La luz trasmitía una calidez impresionante. La luz era tan brillante que el monstruo se cubrió la cara con las manos soltando a la niña. Rápidamente el monstruo se convirtió en polvo.  
  
"Serena" dijo la luz mientras empezaba a tomar una forma bastante conocida.  
  
"¿Ma... mamá?" Balbuceó Rini (Serena es su verdadero nombre.). "¿Mamá eres tú?"  
  
*******************  
  
Serena estaba en su casa sola. Tenía todas las luces de la casa prendidas, también los aparatos como el radio y la televisión estaban encendidos. Desde la muerte de Darien la oscuridad la asustaba; si no había luz, los eventos de los días anteriores desfilaban por su mente: la muerte de Darien, el entierro... Estaba preparando la cena ya que iban a tener una reunión para hablar de los asesinatos de niñas alrededor del mundo. De cierta forma sabían que ellas tenían algo que ver. En esas estaba cuando las luces empezaron a apagarse y prenderse. Serena estaba lista para transformarse, pero en el último momento se paralizó. Los aparatos electrodomésticos también se prendían y apagaban. La alarma de fuego empezó a sonar y Serena se acordó de la cena en el microondas. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el microondas explotó. El vidrio salió disparado y un pedazo fue a enterrarse en su pierna. Se amarró un trapo a la pierna a forma de torniquete y fue en busca del teléfono.  
  
La televisión se había vuelto loca, cambiaba de canales y, aunque Serena la había desconectado, seguía prendida. De repente, los focos de toda la casa empezaron a estallar al igual que las ventanas. Las puertas se azotaban y entre tanta confusión, vio a alguien acostado en el sofá. La figura desapareció y volvió a aparecer con una criatura encima. Después desaparecieron los dos. Se empezaron a oír golpes en las paredes y los cuadros empezaron a caer.  
  
"De acuerdo... un golpe para sí y dos para no..." dijo "¿Entendido?"  
  
Se oyó un golpe. Esto le dio valor para seguir.  
  
"¿Darien... eres tú?"  
  
Otro golpe.  
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
Dos golpes. Las puertas empezaron a azotarse de nuevo. Los platos cruzaban la habitación para estrellarse en la pared. En una pared apareció escrito esto: "Las rosas del príncipe ahora son negras." Serena trató de llegar a la puerta principal para salir huyendo pero un viento muy fuerte empujo la hasta las escaleras y justo enfrente de ella Darien apareció vestido totalmente de blanco con una luz alrededor iluminando toda la habitación.  
  
*******************  
  
Raye, Lita y Mina estaban cruzando el parque para llegar a casa de Serena más rápido. Raye sintió que eran observadas y les aviso a las chicas. Las tres sacaron sus plumas transformadoras pero en ese instante apareció el mismo joven que habíamos visto en el sótano y en el cementerio con Serena.  
  
"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Mina con miedo en su voz.  
  
"¿Acaso importa?" Dijo obstinado el joven.  
  
"¿Por qué nos estás observando?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"Vengo a advertirles." Fue su contestación.  
  
"¿¡Advertirnos qué!?" Gritó Lita.  
  
*******************  
  
Ami estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos textos para su tarea. Estaba totalmente sola cuando vio de reojo que una muchacha se sentaba en la silla de enfrente. Ami bajó su libro y se sobresaltó al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella.  
  
"Yo te conozco." Dijo cautelosamente "Eres la chica de mi sueño."  
  
"Sí." Dijo la chica de pelo rojo con rayos negros y tez blanca "Viste cuando me mataron. ¿No es así?"  
  
"¿Entonces fue real?"  
  
"Claro que fue real. Pero no soy la única que ha pasado por esto en los últimos días. Y sabes algo, todo es culpa tuya y de tus amigas."  
  
"¿Qué dices?"  
  
"Mira, sé que es duro pero es la verdad. Todas las chicas alrededor del mundo están muriendo por la culpa de ustedes. Y pronto no sólo ellas morirán."  
  
"¿Qué me tratas de decir con eso?"  
  
*******************  
  
Las Sailor Scouts de los planetas externos decidieron dividirse en dos grupos: Pluto con Saturn y Uranus con Neptune. Las cuatro estaban en pos de las otras Sailor para hablarles de la profecía. Pluto y Saturn recorrían las calles y se toparon con Luna y Artemis en las arcadias de Andrew. Los gatos estaban mandando un mensaje y cuando vieron a las Sailor cortaron la comunicación.  
  
"¿Pluto, Saturn, qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó Luna.  
  
"Buscando a las Sailor Scouts." Contestó Saturn.  
  
"¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?" Preguntó Pluto "No deberían andar solos con lo que ha pasado recientemente."  
  
"Si bueno... lo que pasa es que... hmmm... este..." Balbuceó Artemis "Nosotros nos..."  
  
Un holograma salió de la arcadia que minutos antes ellos habían estado usando. Un conejo blanco se empezó a formar con una luna de fondo.  
  
"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Saturn.  
  
"Qué irrespetuosa es jovencita. Pero descuida, yo soy el Conejo de la Luna, el Primer Vigilante de la corte de su Majestad la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata." Dijo orgullosamente. "Pero las presentaciones pueden esperar. ¡Luna, Artemis, la Reina quiere comunicarles algo!"  
  
"¿Pero que no ella murió hace siglos?" Preguntó Pluto.  
  
"Para ser la Guardiana el Tiempo se le escapan muchas cosas." Dijo sagazmente el conejo. "Claro que ya murió pero su presencia sigue presente. Ahora pongan atención.  
  
El conejo hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Al momento tomó su lugar la Reina Serenity.  
  
"Luna, Artemis." Comenzó.  
  
Todos hicieron una reverencia, incluso Sailor Saturn.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Uranus siguen llegando más!" Gritó Neptune que estaba rodeada de figuras encapuchadas.  
  
"¡Ya lo sé!" Le gritó Uranus mientras repartía golpes "¿¡Cómo es posible que tu espejo haya pasado por alto esto!?"  
  
"¡Si son lo que creo que son es imposible que se reflejen en mi espejo!"  
  
"¿Ahora le echas la culpa al espejo?"  
  
"¡Ya basta!" Dijo Neptune poniendo las manos arriba de la cabeza.  
  
"¿Estas dispuesta a terminar con ellos tan pronto? Porque aún nos hace falta un poco de ejercicio." Dijo Uranus mientras alzaba una mano.  
  
"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"  
  
"¡Tierra Tiembla!"  
  
Los poderes se mezclaron acabando con todos, casi. Un encapuchado se había escondido detrás de un árbol. Uranus lo vio y corrió hacia él. Lo atrapó y Neptune se acercó.  
  
"Si eres lo que creo que eres será mejor que empieces a hablar en este momento. Tu sabes, el sol no tardará en salir. Mira." Dijo sacando un reloj "Cuentas con 5 minutos antes de que salga tu mayor enemigo."  
  
*******************  
  
"Escúchame Serena no hay tiempo." Dijo la Neo Reina Serenity "Tienes que regresar y avisarle a todas lo que has visto. Él busca algo que llevas dentro para desatar el infierno en la Tierra, si dejas que te atrape será el fin..."  
  
Se oyen pasos apresurados cerca de ahí.  
  
"¡Vamos Serena apúrate aún queda una oportunidad!"  
  
Rini se secó las lágrimas y sacó la llave de la Puerta del Tiempo. Empezó a recitar las palabras que abrirían el portal mientras su madre desaparecía.  
  
*******************  
  
"Tienen que advertirle a Sailor Moon y a las demás que ha comenzado... Tienen que reunirlas a todas. Si no se apresuran Él ganará y destruirá la línea de las Sailor. ¡No pierdan tiempo! ¡La salvación del planeta depende de ustedes, sólo de ustedes! Él piensa descargar una de las miles dimensiones infernales en la Tierra. Si eso sucede la única forma de acabar con Él es..."  
  
El holograma empezó a desvanecerse. Las máquinas empezaron a prenderse y a apagarse violentamente hasta que una a una explotaron.  
  
"Creo que eso es algo que no quieren que sepamos." Dijo Pluto.  
  
*******************  
  
"Si no detienes esto..." Empezó la misteriosa chica "Tus amigas serán las siguientes."  
  
"¿Cómo puedo detenerlo?"  
  
"Hay una forma."  
  
"¡Dímela!"  
  
"Podrías empezar por pasarte un cuchillo por las entrañas."  
  
Este último comentario puso a Ami alerta y metió la mano a su mochila y tomó su transformador.  
  
"¿¡Quién eres!?"  
  
"Mira no digo que sea fácil pero así debe de ser"  
  
"Por última vez ¿Quién eres?"  
  
"No seas tonta, de que te serviría saberlo. ¿Crees que tus insignificantes poderes pueden hacerme algo? Escucha bien niña boba, ya estoy harto de estas peleas del bien contra el mal. Ahora estoy decidido a acabar con todo el bien existente y te aconsejo que te pases ese cuchillo. Te dolerá menos que lo que te pasará de otra forma. A mi no me gustan los finales simples. Estoy dispuesto a ir por el Gran Final."  
  
"Por debajo TE devora."  
  
"¡No TE, YO!"  
  
La niña empezó a flotar y empezó a sonreír malignamente. La boca se le comenzó a abrir hasta que se tragó a sí misma desapareciendo.  
  
*******************  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien." Dijo el encapuchado. "Él nos mandó a buscar la Llave."  
  
"¿Qué es la Llave?" Preguntó Uranus intimidante.  
  
"Es lo que usará para abrir el portal que traerá nuestra casa a esta dimensión."  
  
¿Qué forma tiene la Llave?  
  
"Ella es alguien muy conocida para ustedes. Su nombre es..."  
  
No terminó pues el sol salió convirtiéndolo en cenizas al instante.  
  
"Vaya, entonces si es lo que creía." Dijo Neptune.  
  
"Un vampiro."  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Darien? ¿Eres tú? ¿¡En verdad eres tú!?" Demandó Serena, unas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.  
  
"Serena, tienes que saber algo de Rini. Ella no es nuestra hija."  
  
Serena empezó a llorar más fuerte.  
  
"¡Serena escucha! No queda mucho tiempo. Rini es la Llave, ella es el Cristal de Plata con forma humana. Los monjes del Tokio de Cristal la crearon de ti y la mandaron para que tú la protegieras. Si El Primero llega a atraparla y su sangre es derramada. ¡Escucha bien Serena! Si su sangre llega a ser derramada abrirá un portal infernal y la Tierra dejará de ser lo que conoces."  
  
Sin darle tiempo a Serena de hablar, Darien desapareció dejándola llorando.  
  
*******************  
  
"Algo se esta levantando. Algo se acerca. Algo más antiguo que el mismo mundo. Este es un mal momento para ser parte del equipo de los buenos. Créanme intenta demostrar que todo es acerca del poder y ustedes están en su camino... Si estuviera en su situación, no dudaría en cambiarme de bando, después de todo, cuando las cosas empeoren su princesa no las escogerá..."  
  
"¿¡Cómo sabes de Sailor Mo..."  
  
Mina no acabó ya que Lita se adelantó e intentó golpear al muchacho. Él esquivó fácilmente todos los golpes y patadas. Cansado de esquivar los golpes, le detuvo los dos puños acercándola a él. Una cadena de plata con una cruz salió de la blusa de Lita. El joven la soltó inmediatamente y su rostro cambió con todo y ojos. Raye reconoció la cara del joven deformada.  
  
"¡Tu... tú eres... el ase... asesino de Darien!"  
  
"¡Cadenas de Amor de Venus!" Gritó Mina que no había perdido el tiempo y se había transformado.  
  
Pretendió escapar pero lo atraparon y decidieron llevarlo a la reunión. Seguramente él podría explicar muchas cosas más.  
  
*******************  
  
Yaaaaa!!!! Es el más largo hasta el momento!!!! Que tal eh? Bueno hmmm algo más si les gusta este capítulo no se olviden de poner reviews!!!! Y si no les gusta pues también o sea... algo más si les gustó la trama de este capítulo casi todo fue sacado de Conversations With Dead People 7x07 de Buffy tVS (por si no tienen nada que hacer :P) Y hmmm bueno... aaah! Si!... El ultimo capitulo de Buffy sale al aire el 30 de septiembre a las 9 pm por FOX (por si vives en la ciudad de México!) así que no se olviden de verlo porque va a estar increíble!!!! (yo ya lo vi!!) 


	4. Potencial

Capítulo 4 Potencial  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando Serena llegó al templo, las nueve chicas ya se encontraban ahí.  
  
"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Serena? Ya ha pasado casi una hora desde que te llamamos." Dijo Raye.  
  
"Ya nos íbamos a ir." Dijo Mina.  
  
"Eso no importa." Dijo Michiru mientras tomaba su taza de té.  
  
"Bueno, creo que todos tuvimos encuentros bastante extraños esta noche."  
  
"Si, es cierto."  
  
"Chicas... ¿Qué hace él aquí?" Cuestionó Serena señalando al joven atado a una silla.  
  
"¿Te refieres a este tipo?" Preguntó Lita "Yo creo que lo mejor sería que él fuera quien nos explicase todo."  
  
"Muy bien. Empieza a hablar."  
  
El joven vampiro se negó a hablar por un rato. Raye desesperada salió del templo y se dirigió a la cocina. Al volver traía consigo ajos.  
  
"¿No quieres hablar eh? Bueno, veamos si esto te hace cambiar de opinión..." dijo mientras le ponía el ajo en la nariz.  
  
El vampiro empezó a lagrimear y en su cara se veía el malestar que sentía.  
  
"¡Esta bien pero quítamelos!" Gritó "Yo soy Ayashi. Y como todas ustedes han de saber soy un vampiro. Pero no soy un vampiro cualquiera, yo tengo alma."  
  
"¿Y eso es bueno?" Preguntó Haruka burlona.  
  
"Por supuesto que sí. Si no tuviera alma tu ya estarías muerta." Contestó calmadamente.  
  
"¿¡Qué dices!?"  
  
"¿Tengo que repetirlo?"  
  
Haruka se abalanzó por unos palillos sujetándolos a manera de estaca. Después fue hacía Ayashi decidida a conver|tirlo en polvo pero todas la detuvieron.  
  
"¡Haruka no!" le gritó Michiru "¡Es el único que nos puede ayudar en estos momentos!"  
  
"¿Estas completamente segura de eso?"  
  
Todas voltearon a verlo.  
  
"Yo creo que hay al menos dos personas o mejor dicho animales que saben de esto y estoy confiado en que podrían decirles mucho más de lo que yo puedo. Por cierto ¿Pueden quitarme estas cuerdas? Me están resecando la piel..." dijo cínicamente.  
  
"¿Cómo que animales?" Preguntó Rini.  
  
"Sí. Animales." Dijo Luna.  
  
"¿O sea que ustedes ya sabían de esto?" Preguntó Ami.  
  
"Desdichadamente sí." Contesto Artemis.  
  
"¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?" Demandó Hotaru que hasta este momento había permanecido en silencio.  
  
"Mejor dejemos que se expliquen." Dijo Setsuna.  
  
"O mejor podrías contarles acerca de la profecía de las Sailor." Dijo Luna.  
  
"¿¡Profecía de las Sailor!?" Gritaron Serena, Rini, Ami, Raye, Lita y Mina al unísono.  
  
"Esta bien."  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando hubo terminado todas seguían absortas en sus propios pensamientos creando un silencio casi mortal.  
  
"Ok, entiendo lo de la profecía, sin embargo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los asesinatos de chicas, los vampiros y las apariciones?" Preguntó Ami rompiendo el silencio.  
  
"Es simple. Las chicas que han sido asesinadas no fueron escogidas al azar. Ellas tienen el potencial para ser las nuevas Sailor una vez que mueran o cumplan 21. Y nosotros somos sus vigilantes." Aclaró Artemis.  
  
"¿Vigilantes?"  
  
"Sí. Somos los encargados, Luna, varias especies animales y yo, de entrenar a las potenciales y somos conocidos como Los Vigilantes de la Corte del Milenio de Plata."  
  
"¿Y los vampiros?"  
  
"Ellos sólo sirven a su amo." Respondió Luna.  
  
"¿Y quien es su amo?" Cuestionó Lita saltando de su cojín.  
  
"No estamos seguros, tenemos una idea de..."  
  
Luna no acabó ya que Hotaru la interrumpió.  
  
"El enemigo es El Primer Mal."  
  
"¿El Primer... Mal?" Preguntó Rini esperando haber entendido mal.  
  
"¡Pero eso no es posible!" Replicó Haruka "¡Si Sailor Moon lo derrotó!"  
  
Serena que había estado callada todo este tiempo habló.  
  
"Pero yo nunca me he enfrentado a Él."  
  
"Claro que lo hiciste, bueno no a Él precisamente sino sólo a una parte de su poder." Dijo Setsuna calmadamente.  
  
"¿Y exactamente que parte de Él fue a la que nos enfrentamos?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"Al caos." Fue la respuesta de Hotaru.  
  
"¡¿O sea que lo que poseyó a Sailor Galaxia fue sólo una pequeña porción de su verdadero poder?!" Exclamó Mina.  
  
"Exacto. Pero lo más importante ahora es saber quién es la Llave y por qué la busca." Dijo Michiru.  
  
Cuando oyó esto, Serena recordó la aparición de Darien y volteó a ver discretamente a Rini. Miles de recuerdos le pasaron por la cabeza. "Pase lo que pase, no dejare que Él use a Rini para sus oscuros propósitos." Penso decididamente.  
  
"Eso aún no lo sabemos y mientras no lo sepamos, lo mejor sería hablar con los demás vigilantes de la corte del Milenio de Plata y decirles que traigan consigo a sus niñas potenciales." Contestó Artemis.  
  
"Buena idea. Yo iré a la torre de Tokio." Dijo Luna.  
  
"¿Para?"  
  
"Ahí se encuentra el Consejo de vigilantes y los textos antiguos que sobrevivieron al ataque del Negaverso en los días del Milenio de Plata."  
  
*******************  
  
En los días siguientes las chicas casi no vieron a Artemis, que estaba en las arcadías comunicándose con los vigilantes y convocándolos, ni a Luna, que, al no tener apoyo del Consejo, se decidió a robar los textos. Un día Serena se deshizo de Rini pidiéndole que fuera con Artemis para ver en que podía ayudar, cuando se fue de la casa, Serena decidió decir lo que sabía. Bajó hasta la sala en donde todas las chicas se encontraban estudiando algunos de los libros antiguos, buscando en Internet por información y viendo las noticias.  
  
"Ningún libro hace mención de la Llave." Dijo Lita con aburrimiento.  
  
"Tampoco en Internet." Se quejó Ami.  
  
"¿Y que se supone que abre la Llave? Una caja de bombones, de chocolates, el vestuario de los chicos universitarios... Dijo Mina mientras Raye *(^_^;)* se acercaba a ponerle un pañuelo en la nariz que ahora sangraba.  
  
"No digas tonterías." Le contestó Haruka.  
  
"No seas pesada." Le replicó Michiru.  
  
"La Llave abrirá un portal al infierno desatándolo en la Tierra." Dijo Hotaru ambiguamente.  
  
"Pareces que sabes más que todos aquí." Habló Raye.  
  
"Chicas..." comenzó Serena, todas la voltearon a ver interrumpiendo sus labores "Ya no busquen más la identidad de la Llave..."  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Setsuna "¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotras no?"  
  
"De hecho, sí sé algo."  
  
"Bueno, pues que esperas cabeza de bombón, dinos." Insistió Haruka impaciente.  
  
"Bueno... la otra noche... cuando Darien se apareció..." titubeó.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Bueno él me advirtió... él me dijo que... El Primero necesita la Llave... y bueno..." Dijo mientras hacía pedazos una servilleta.  
  
"¿¡Piensas acabar un día!?" Gritó Raye.  
  
"Sí, sí, sí... bueno... me dijo que..."  
  
No pudo acabar la frase.  
  
"¡Ya llegamos!" Gritó Rini que traía a Artemis colgado de un hombro. Tras ella entraron tres chicas.  
  
"¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" Preguntó groseramente Haruka.  
  
"¡Hola! Yo soy Lime." Saludó alegremente una de ellas. Tenía el cabello azul y muy largo, unos cabellos le cubrían la frente, pero resaltaban sus ojos verdes.  
  
"Mucho gusto. Soy Cherry." Dijo la segunda mientras hacía una reverencia. Era la más bajita y su pelo morado estaba arreglado en dos colitas que pasaban de su rodilla. Sus ojos, también morados, demostraban una delicadeza tremenda.  
  
"Blueberry." Dijo hoscamente la más alta de las tres. Su cabello era rojo y le pasaba de los hombros, sus ojos eran rojos también.  
  
Haruka frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Michiru apretó su mano sonriendo.  
  
"Ellas son potenciales." Explicó Artemis con una sonrisa.  
  
El asombro fue general.  
  
"Pues vengan a ponerse cómodas." Las instó Mina.  
  
"Sí, podrían ayudarnos con nuestra investigación." Dijo Lita siguiéndole la corriente a Mina.  
  
"¿Y sus vigilantes?"  
  
"Ellos fueron a la torre de Tokio." Contesto Lime.  
  
*******************  
  
Los días siguientes fueron similares. De todas partes del mundo llegaron chicas. Como paso con las primeras tres, ninguno de sus vigilantes las acompañaba así que estaban bajo la protección de las Sailor Scouts. Mientras tanto, Serena no había tenido oportunidad de decirles a las chicas quién era la Llave.  
  
Una noche, los gatos, junto con Rini, decidieron llevar a las potenciales a conocer mejor su nueva ciudad y acampar cerca de ahí.  
  
"¡Bueno, ya todas están listas así que partamos!" Dijo Rini alegremente. Era obvio que se llevaba muy bien con todas las potenciales ya que eran de la misma edad.  
  
"Si tienen problemas no dudes en hablarnos." Le recordó Serena.  
  
"No te preocupes." Le aseguró Rini.  
  
"Tal vez sería mejor que Hotaru las acompañara. Después de todo ella es casi de su misma edad." Sugirió Mina.  
  
"No te preocupes. Prefiero ayudar aquí." Contestó Hotaru.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Falta mucho?" Preguntó Kamome, una chica rubia.  
  
"Solo llevamos 15 minutos." Contestó Luna.  
  
*Todas (U_U ;)*  
  
"¡Pero esto pesa mucho!" Se quejó amargamente una chica de cabello rosado llamada Tsubame.  
  
"¡Es cierto vamos a descansar un momento!" Exclamó una pelirroja llamada Hibari.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien." Accedió Artemis enfadado.  
  
Se sentaron en una bancas cercanas.  
  
"¡No olvide los audífonos de mi discman!" Exclamó de pronto Emi, una morena de cabello verde "Aún puedo ir por ellos si me apresuró no me tardo."  
  
Y salió corriendo.  
  
"¡Espera Emi no es seguro!" Gritó Luna.  
  
"No te preocupes Luna, yo iré tras ella." Dijo Rini levantándose y echándose a correr.  
  
*******************  
  
Rini corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no había rastro de Emi. Si se hubiese fijado más en su entorno se habría dado cuenta que la chamarra de Emi estaba tirada al lado de unos matorrales.  
  
*******************  
  
"Ya se fueron todos. Ahora ya nos puedes decir qué es lo que sabes de la Llave." Dijo Haruka impaciente.  
  
"Tienes razón." Asintió Serena "Bueno lo que me dijo Darien fue que el mundo cambiaría totalmente si El Primero conseguía la Llave, Él la usaría para abrir una dimensión infernal y..."  
  
Ayashi se aclaró la garganta.  
  
"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Raye bastante molesta.  
  
"¿Están seguras de que quieren que yo oiga esta conversación?"  
  
"No nos preocupa. Tu alma no te permitiría traicionarnos." Contestó Setsuna a la ligera.  
  
*Ayashi U_U ;*  
  
"Qué molesto es este vampiro. Deberíamos de hacerlo polvo." Se quejó Lita.  
  
"Eso hay que dejarlo para después; continua Serena por favor."  
  
"Si bueno lo que sucede es que al abrirse el portal todas las criaturas demoníacas se instalarían aquí destruyéndolo todo."  
  
Mientras Serena decía esto Rini estaba abriendo la puerta principal esperando que Emi estuviera con ellas.  
  
"No quiero ser descortés pero eso ya lo sabemos. Lo que en verdad queremos oír es que forma tiene la Llave." Presionó Michiru.  
  
"La Llave es Rini."  
  
Rini dejó caer la mochila que llevaba al hombro.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
La respuesta de Rini fue echarse a correr. Todas se levantaron y salieron tras ella. La casa se quedó vacía o al menos eso creían ya que desde las sombras observaba toda la escena Emi, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había oído. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y salió. Ayashi vio salir a Emi con una mirada sospechosa en los ojos.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Rini espera!"  
  
"¡Por favor Rini deténte!"  
  
Rini siguió corriendo pero de repente se detuvo.  
  
Habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la chamarra de Emi. La vio y corrió hacía ella cuando, de la nada, alrededor de unas diez figuras encapuchadas le cerraron el paso.  
  
"¿¡Qui... qui... quiénes son ustedes?!"  
  
A manera de respuesta, cada una de las figuras desenvainó un cuchillo.  
  
"¡Rini... corre!" Gritó Lita.  
  
"Esos son..." susurró Mina con miedo.  
  
"Sí... son vampiros."  
  
"¡Vamos chicas a transformarse!"  
  
En segundos todas ellas vestían su traje de Sailor.  
  
"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"  
  
Los vampiros saltaron arrojando sus túnicas dándole tiempo a Rini de transformarse.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿En donde esta Rini?" Preguntó Artemis.  
  
"¡Esta en problemas tienen que ayudarla!" Urgió Emi.  
  
"Esta bien Artemis ve con ella yo voy por las chicas."  
  
Cuando los gatos desaparecieron todas las potenciales empezaron a hablar del tema.  
  
"¿Creen que sean los encapuchados?" Preguntó Cherry con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"Podrían ser." Contestó Lime abrazándola.  
  
"Pero de seguro ellas podrán contra ellos." Dijo Tsubame tratando de confortar al grupo.  
  
"¿Tu crees?" Preguntó Emi.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"Yo no creo que ellas puedan contra los encapuchados. ¿Que no saben que el Soberano de la Tierra fue asesinado por uno de ellos? Y lo que es peor, el culpable esta más cerca de lo que creen."  
  
"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"  
  
"He oído algunas conversaciones. El asesino es Ayashi."  
  
La sorpresa fue general.  
  
"Y si ellas no lo han matado, por la razón que sea, no creo que estén muy interesadas en nuestras vidas..."  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Burbujas de Mercurio... Estallen!" Gritó Mercury creando una espesa niebla.  
  
"¿¡Qué es eso?!" Gritó un vampiro confundido.  
  
Otro vampiro estaba a punto de contestarle pero Saturn llegó con su hoz cortándole la cabeza y reduciéndolo a cenizas.  
  
"Del polvo nacimos y en polvo nos convertiremos." Dijo en su ambiguo lenguaje.  
  
Mientras tanto, un vampiro estaba a punto de morder a Jupiter.  
  
"¡Auxilio!"  
  
"Rayo Creciente de Venus... Fulmina!"  
  
El rayo pasó a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Jupiter acabando con su atacante.  
  
"¡Tiara Lunar... Acción!"  
  
La tiara acabó con un vampiro que estaba golpeando severamente a Mars.  
  
"¡Sailor Chibimoon ve con las otras Sailor y deja que yo me encargue de éste!" Exclamó Pluto atravesando al vampiro con su cetro.  
  
"¡Ya me estoy hartando de esto!" se quejó Uranus. "¡Vamos chicas hagan su mejor esfuerzo!"  
  
"¡De acuerdo!"  
  
Todas se alejaron una distancia considerable y empezaron a recitar sus poderes.  
  
"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!"  
  
"¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!"  
  
"¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"  
  
"¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!"  
  
"Tierra Tiembla!"  
  
"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"  
  
"¡Grito Mortal!"  
  
"¡Tumba del Silencio!"  
  
"¡Sublime Meditación Lunar!"  
  
Los diez poderes se mezclaron creando una gigantesca masa de energía que acabó en una gran explosión eliminando a los vampiros restantes.  
  
"¡Sí lo hicimos!" Gritaron las Inner Sailor Scouts.  
  
*Outter Sailor Scouts (^_^ ;)*  
  
Sailor Chibimoon corrió a recoger la chaqueta pero no bien hubo llegado, vio algo que la hizo detenerse por completo.  
  
"Chicas... creo que deberían venir a ver esto..."  
  
Todas se acercaron y vieron con horror lo que yacía a sus pies. El cuerpo de Emi estaba ahí. Al parecer había sido apuñalada unas 5 veces y su rostro apenas se podía distinguir.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Chicas Emi nos dijo que Rini estaba en problemas!" Gritó Ayashi a lo lejos.  
  
"¿¡Que qué!?"  
  
Ayashi llegó y bajo a Luna de su hombro. Cuando se acercaron vieron los restos de Emi.  
  
"¿Qué les parece esto?" Preguntó Ayashi con un tono de ironía.  
  
"Pero si Emi esta aquí... entonces quién es la que está acompañando a las chicas..."  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
*******************  
  
Dioooos ya me canse jejeje! Hmmm bueno o sea neto bola de OGT's los que han leído mi fic y no le han puesto reviews pero en fin sólo faltan dos capítulos para el gran final (bueno depende de cual es el que lean ya que voy a hacer dos versiones)!!! Hmmm que más que más... Aaah sí!!!! Buffy acaba el 30 de septiembre por FOX a las 9 pm para que lo vean (claro solo aplica a México eh)!!! Y hoy estamos a hmmm 5 de septiembre, cumpleaños de Paola, hmmm o sea que faltan 25 días!!!!! No :'( bueno anyway ya me voy porque ya me deprimió el pensar en eso (... 


	5. Lazos De Sangre

Capítulo 5 Lazos De Sangre  
  
*******************  
  
Las chicas, junto con Ayashi y Luna, no perdieron tiempo y fueron de inmediato al lugar donde se encontraban las potenciales y la falsa Emi.  
  
"¡Aléjense de ella!" Gritó Uranus que fue la primera en llegar.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¡Rápido no es quién ustedes creen!" Urgió Neptune señalando a Emi.  
  
"¡Vete de aquí!" Ordenó Sailor Moon.  
  
La falsa Emi siguió aparentando que no sabía de que hablaban.  
  
"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó.  
  
"Tu no eres Emi, ella ha muerto." Respondió Sailor Moon.  
  
Las potenciales empezaron a murmurar y se alejaron lentamente de ella.  
  
"¿De qué se sorprenden?" Preguntó volteando a ver a las potenciales "Ustedes mismas lo dijeron: todas van a morir. Su querida amiga Emi fue la primera de muchas más."  
  
"No puedes protegerlas a todas ¿O sí?" Dijo encarando a Sailor Moon "Gracias por la noche. Fue muy divertida, y por cierto, gracias por decirme quién es la Llave... nos veremos pronto... muy pronto..."  
  
Dicho esto desapareció. Al irse, el caos imperó.  
  
"¿¡Como sabemos que alguna de ustedes o de nosotras no es el enemigo!?"  
  
"El Primero no tiene una forma, sólo copia la forma de la gente muerta como Emi." Explicó Saturn.  
  
"¿Cómo sabemos que nadie aquí está muerto?"  
  
"Al no tener forma no puede tomar objetos ni ser tocado."  
  
*******************  
  
Los días venideros fueron monótonos. Las chicas potenciales estaban asustadas, eso se notaba a simple vista y sólo habían llegado unas más. Las Sailor buscaban formas de protegerse de la presencia de El Primero. Serena pasaba los días hablando con Ayashi, era obvio que su relación crecía día con día, y aún más obvio era el hecho de que Ayashi tenía sentimientos hacía ella, pero ella lo ignoraba. A las Outer Senshi no les gustaba nada. Por otro lado, Rini no sabía mucho de la Llave excepto que ella era. Luna y Artemis fueron expulsados del Consejo por su forma de conseguir los libros prohibidos sin antes pedir permiso al Superior.  
  
*******************  
  
En una sala en la punta de la torre de Tokio, se encontraban varios animales reunidos, todos ellos hablaban en voz alta creando una confusión total. De entre tantas voces la del conejo presentado anteriormente se destacó.  
  
"Al parecer El Primero esta dispuesto a librar una batalla contra todos nosotros y contra la estirpe de las Sailor. Por eso, decido que todos hagamos una visita a las Sailor y convoquemos a las potenciales restantes para acabar con El Primero. Después de todo, somos los únicos que sabemos de..."  
  
Una enorme masa de energía se acercó rápidamente a la torre de Tokio y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, explotó en miles de pedazos acabando con el Consejo y la gente que estaba de visita.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Chicas tienen que ver esto!" Llamó exaltada Blueberry.  
  
Todos se reunieron alrededor del televisor mientras veían con incredulidad la caída de la torre.  
  
"No es posible..."  
  
"¿Acaso fue un temblor? Porque yo no sentí nada..." preguntó Mina.  
  
"No. Fue algo mucho peor."  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a los gatos.  
  
"Fue El Primer Mal."  
  
"¿¡Qué!?"  
  
"¿Pero por qué querría destruir la tor..."  
  
"¿No recuerdas que ahí se encontraba el Consejo? Es obvio lo que pretende hacer con esto: quiere que las potenciales se queden sin vigilantes que las puedan informar de su misión."  
  
"Setsuna creo que deberíamos hacer una visita al Ojo de Beljoxa." Dijo Hotaru.  
  
"Nosotras iremos con ustedes." Dijo Michiru levantándose.  
  
"Vamos no hay tiempo que perder."  
  
"Nosotros tenemos que ir a un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad." Dijo Artemis.  
  
"Sería mejor que yo los acompañara. Después de todo hace rato que no salgo." Dijo Ayashi "¿Eso si me das permiso Serena?"  
  
Serena se sonrojó y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.  
  
"Si es muy lejos podrías llevarte el carro de Haruka." Comentó Lita.  
  
"¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¿¡Por qué habría de prestárselo!?"  
  
"Te la voy a cuidar lo prometo." Le aseguró Ayashi arrebatándole las llaves, cargando a los gatos y se dirigió al auto.  
  
"Parece que todas tienen algo que hacer menos nosotras." *U_U* se quejó Mina.  
  
*******************  
  
Todas seguían buscando más información acerca de El Primero y de la Llave cuando un ladrillo entró volando por la ventana haciéndola añicos. A continuación cientos de flechas incendiadas fueron disparadas.  
  
"¡Rápido todas abajo!" Ordenó Mina.  
  
"¡Transformémonos!" Gritó Raye.  
  
En segundos todas estaban transformadas.  
  
Sailor Mercury se asomó por la ventana del ático.  
  
"Chicas... hay más de veinte vampiros ahí afuera..."  
  
"Pero estaremos a salvo aquí adentro, recuerden que no pueden entrar sin ser invitados." Recordó Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon fue a la cocina en busca de ajos y estacas cuando vio a Darien.  
  
"¿Darien?" Preguntó con una mirada esperanzada.  
  
Darien se dirigió al lavabo en donde había unos cuchillos y Serena vio como su mano los atravesaba.  
  
"Tu no eres Darien."  
  
"¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que me gustaría ser ese patético muerto?"  
  
"Lárgate." Espetó Sailor Moon.  
  
"¿Por qué? Te dije que nos veríamos muy pronto, la verdad no te quiero ver a ti. Quiero ver a mi preciada Llave. Si yo fuera tú la entregaría o de lo contrario todas esas chicas inocentes van a morir."  
  
"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Los vampiros no pueden entrar." Replicó Sailor Moon con burla en su voz.  
  
"¿Quién dijo algo de vampiros? Es obvio que no conoces nada acerca de mi o de mis aliados."  
  
Sailor Chibimoon que estaba detrás de la puerta de la cocina había oído todo pero no estaba dispuesta a salir. "Es una trampa." Pensó "Quiere hacer que salga con mentiras ya que no puede hacer nada más." Que equivocada estaba.  
  
*******************  
  
Las Outer Sailors seguían a Pluto por un laberinto de callejones oscuros. Ya se habían empezado a preguntar si en verdad sabía la manera de llegar con el Oráculo cuando Pluto se detuvo.  
  
"No sé si te has dado cuenta pero estamos en un callejón sin salida." Dijo Uranus hastiada.  
  
"Trata de ver más allá de tus ojos." Contestó Pluto señalando hacía una esquina del callejón.  
  
Un portal empezó a abrirse y sin meditarlo entraron todas a la vez. Al salir del portal llegaron a una dimensión totalmente oscura, sin ningún objeto en los alrededores. De pronto una luz apareció iluminándolo todo.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?" Habló una voz profunda como si saliera de una cueva.  
  
"Dinos que pretende el Primer Mal." Contestó Neptune sin dejarse intimidar.  
  
"Él quiere aniquilar a la línea de las Sailor Scouts. Quiere acabar con el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal."  
  
"¿Y por qué quiere hacer eso ahora cuando lo pudo haber hecho muchísimo tiempo antes?" Preguntó Saturn.  
  
"La oportunidad se presentó recientemente. La línea de las Sailor ha sufrido un desbarajuste gracias a las mismas Inner Sailor Scouts, esto le dio el poder a El Primero para acabar con este legado antes invulnerable."  
  
"¿Cómo que por ellas esta pasando esto?" Cuestionó Pluto.  
  
"Sí. Nuevas Sailor deberían de haber surgido para este momento pero al revivir rompieron la Ley."  
  
"¡Pero las Inner Sailor ya habían muerto antes y no ocurrió esto!" Gritó Uranus desesperada.  
  
"El problema no reside en haber muerto por segunda vez... sino en haber revivido."  
  
"Entonces sólo nos queda luchar contra El Primero." Comentó Neptune a las otras. Después preguntó al Ojo "¿Cómo derrotamos a El Primer Mal?"  
  
"Él no puede ser derrotado. Él fue creado antes del surgimiento del Universo junto con los otros Poderes Místicos, sólo un Poder de su rango tiene la fuerza para poder enfrentarlo; pero dudo que otro Poder las quiere ayudar pues eso desequilibraría al Universo entero. Contra Él no podrán."  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" preguntó Ayashi sospechosamente mientras veía con asombro la entrada a una gran cueva,  
  
"Es la cueva en la que fue concebida La Primera Sailor." Respondió Luna.  
  
"Y estos dibujos que ves aquí, junto con los símbolos que están abajo, relatan la historia de su creación." Añadió Artemis.  
  
Ayashi sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo usó para iluminar su camino mientras se adentraban en la cueva.  
  
*******************  
  
Las flechas cesaron para dar paso a las piedras y ladrillos. Las chicas tomaron refugio en el sótano tapiando las ventilas que había ahí. Las Sailor se quedaron en la planta baja bloqueando las ventanas con vitrinas y mesas. El timbre sonó y todas se voltearon a ver. El timbre sonó 4 veces más; cada vez más largamente que el anterior. Repentinamente dejó de sonar.  
  
"Quien sea que haya sido ha desistido." Comentó Sailor Mercury aliviada.  
  
"Seguro fue uno de esos vampiros pero con el olor a ajo tan fuerte se ha de haber alejado." Se jactó Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"¡Jajajajaja, sí pob..."  
  
Se oyó un golpe y al instante la puerta quedó reducida a astillas.  
  
"¿Qu... qué fue eso?" Preguntó Sailor Venus.  
  
"Sailor Chibimoon baja al sótano y ponle seguro a la puerta." Ordenó Mars.  
  
"Esta bien."  
  
"Chicas no creo que eso haya sido un vampiro." Dijo Sailor Moon asustada.  
  
"Yo tampoco, pero sea lo que sea prepárense para pelear."  
  
La puerta de la cocina cayó también. Todas se dirigieron hacia allá y cuando entraron vieron a una muchacha rubia en un vestido rojo tipo cocktail de unos 25 años abriendo una alacena.  
  
"Ay perdón, no quise tirar las puertas pero no pensé que fueran tan maleducadas para no abrir." Dijo con un tono de preocupación fingido.  
  
Mars sacó un talismán del sol y se lo aventó esperando que la hiciera cenizas como a los demás vampiros. La muchacha lo vio con una cara de escepticismo. Jupiter no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó una estaca directo al corazón. La mujer la agarró con una rapidez inverosímil y la rompió con su increíble fuerza.  
  
"No soy una de ellos tontita." Dijo burlona "Ahora veamos, hmmm ¿Dónde podrá estar la preciada Llave? ¡Ah ya sé! En el sótano."  
  
Las Sailor bloquearon la puerta pero ella las aventó a un lado con una facilidad impresionante. Sailor Mercury fue la que se levantó primero.  
  
"¡Burbujas de Mercurio!" Gritó creando una niebla espesa con la esperanza de que eso la desorientara.  
  
"¿Lo quieres de la peor y más dolorosa manera eh? Bueno te complaceré." Dicho esto la tomó por el cuello y la aventó hacia la pared colindante con la cocina rompiéndola.  
  
"¡Cadenas de Amor de Venus!"  
  
"¡Hojas de Roble de Jupiter!"  
  
La cadena rodeó el cuerpo escultural y las hojas rasgaron su hermoso vestido rojo.  
  
"¡Hey! ¡Este vestido es de diseñador idiotas!" Gritó rompiendo la cadena y arrojando un sillón hacia las dos.  
  
"¡Sailor Moon ve por Rini y huye con ella!" Ordenó Sailor Mars mientras invocaba su Saeta Llameante.  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
Sailor Moon corrió y se aventó contra la puerta tirándola.  
  
"Y tu no te atrevas a moverte o dispararé."  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Vamos Rini tenemos que irnos de aquí!" Urgió Sailor Moon.  
  
"¿Pero que sucede?"  
  
"Te explico en el camino ahora apúrate."  
  
"¿Te vas tan pronto? La fiesta apenas esta comenzando." Dijo la voz que sujetaba a una Sailor Mars inconsciente por el cuello del traje.  
  
"¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"  
  
"Aún respira pero dejará de hacerlo si no me das la llave."  
  
"Serena... no te preocupes por mí... huye..." dijo Raye.  
  
La chica en rojo la estampó contra el quicio de la puerta.  
  
"¡Maldita!" Sailor Moon trató de taclearla pero la bloqueó y la tiró al suelo.  
  
Rini aprovechó el momento y se escabulló por entre sus piernas.  
  
"Eso sí que no." Dijo la extraña que salió corriendo tras ella.  
  
Raye sacó otro talismán y se lo dio a Sailor Moon que ya salía tras ellas.  
  
*******************  
  
Rini corrió hacia la escuela que ahora permanecía cerrada por medio a otro "ataque terrorista" como el de la torre de Tokio. Rini se cansó de correr y se volteó para confrontarla.  
  
"No sé que planean hacer conmigo pero no se los haré fácil." Dijo haciendo uso de todo su valor.  
  
"Muy bien ¿Quieres luchar? Te complaceré."  
  
Se movió como el viento y apareció detrás de ella. Sailor Chibimoon se volteó rápidamente y trató de golpearla con su cetro pero ella se lo arrebató fácilmente. Lo usó como espada y, por la velocidad con la que lo blandía, empezó a producirle cortadas en todo el cuerpo; especialmente una profunda en el vientre.  
  
Sailor Moon llegó y sacó su cetro. Empezaron a luchar y también arrebató su cetro.  
  
"¿Qué pasó? Pensé que darías más pelea." Dijo rompiendo el cetro con su rodilla "Eres una molestia Sailor Moon, pero dejarás de serlo."  
  
Sacó una daga y trató de apuñalarla. El cuchillo estuvo cerca de lograr su objetivo creando numerosas cortadas. Serena recordó el talismán y se lo arrojó a la cara. Una súbita explosión sacó volando a la tipa rompiendo el árbol en el cuál se estrelló.  
  
Se levantó un poco atontada, un pendiente salió de su vestido, justo a tiempo para ver como huían las dos.  
  
"¡Esto no es lo último que han oído de Glory!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Serena volteó rápidamente pero siguió corriendo.  
  
*******************  
  
Al final de la cueva, Ayashi y los gatos encontraron una guadaña roja con lo que parecía ser plata con una extraña inscripción en la pared detrás de esta.  
  
"No es para vosotros. Es para Ella solamente." Leyó Ayashi. Trató de tomarla pero al contacto con sus dedos se volvió líquida. "Tal vez deberíamos informar a Sailor Moon." Comentó dándose la vuelta.  
  
*******************  
  
Después de un rato, Sailor Moon y Chibimoon se detuvieron y se hincaron en el pasto exhaustas.  
  
"Creo que debería de entregarme. No deberías de protegerme más. De todas formas no soy nada tuyo, sólo soy una llave" Dijo Chibimoon con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a una herida que aún sangraba.  
  
"No seas tonta, tú eres mi hija. ¿Ves esto?" Dijo embarrando su mano de sangre "Es sangre Tsukino, igual que la tuya." Le tomó la mano manchada de sangre y la sostuvo así hasta que amaneció.  
  
*******************  
  
Dioooooooos que hueva perdonen si es un poco lento o medio chafa pero neto no estaba muy inspirado u_uU pero en fin hoy estamos a hmmm 11 de septiembre a las 5.45 pm eso significa que: En 19 días 3 horas 15 minutos acaba Buffy!!!!!!!! Dioooooos que triste ya sé o sea super irreal mi actitud pero en fin soy un die hard fan de buffy cant help it u_u. Bueno que más, hmmm, 1000 felicidades a Georgina que cumplió 16 el 9 y a Joanna que cumple el 14 y hmmm, ah!!! Sí!!! Ya arregle lo de los reviews así que ahora todos pueden dejar una (aún espero que esa sea la causa de mi falta de reviews y sino es esa pues fuck off .!!!) 


	6. El Peso Del Mundo

Capítulo 6 El Peso Del Mundo  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando las Outer Sailors llegaron a la casa de Serena la encontraron completamente destrozada. Los vampiros ya no estaban pues el sol empezaba a salir. Entraron rápidamente a la casa y vieron a las potenciales ayudando a las Inner Sailors.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó instantáneamente Sailor Neptune.  
  
"¡Que bueno que llegan!" Las recibió Cherry preocupada "No podemos mover todos los muebles solas."  
  
"Si y también nos podrían ayudar a encontrar vendas y anti-inflamatorios." Dijo Hibari.  
  
"Y podrían ayudar con la reconstrucción de las puertas y ventanas." Agregó Kamome.  
  
"Y también serviría si..."  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Volvió a preguntar Saturn.  
  
"Fuimos atacadas." Contestó Raye que salió de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo en la nariz.  
  
"¿Por quién? Los vampiros no pueden entrar sin ser invitados." Comentó Pluto.  
  
"No fueron vampiros." Replicó Mina que usaba Blueberry de muleta.  
  
"¿Quién fue capaz de hacer esto sino fueron ellos?" Preguntó Uranus.  
  
"Glory." Respondió Sailor Moon que tomaba a Sailor Chibimoon de la mano.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Quieren decir que esa Glory las dejó fuera de combate?" Preguntó Michiru no creyendo lo que oía.  
  
"Así es. Ella posee una fuerza y una velocidad increíbles." Contestó Lita.  
  
"Pero seguro Sailor Moon acabo con ella. Digo si ella volvió con Rini..." Comentó Haruka esperanzada.  
  
"Más o menos." Dijo Rini.  
  
"¿Cómo que más o menos? La derrotó ¿Sí o no?"  
  
"No." Respondió Serena levantándose de su silla.  
  
"¿Intentaste con tu cetro?"  
  
"Lo rompió fácilmente."  
  
"Entonces ¿Cómo lograste traerla devuelta?" Preguntó Mina señalando a Rini.  
  
"El talismán de Raye creo una explosión cuando se lo arrojé a la cara." Respondió Serena.  
  
"¿Cómo sucedió eso? Mis talismanes no suelen explotar."  
  
"Tal vez reaccionó con ella o algo de ella." Dijo Ami.  
  
"¿Por qué no buscamos en los libros algo de ella?" Sugirió Hotaru.  
  
*******************  
  
Luna y Artemis llegaron poco después y las Sailor los pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba. Cuando mencionaron el nombre de Glory obtuvieron una reacción inesperada.  
  
"¿Glory dices? ¿Te refieres a una chica rubia?" Preguntó Luna confirmando sus sospechas.  
  
"Sí. ¿La conocen?"  
  
"No personalmente pero ya habíamos oído de ella en las leyendas de la Edad Antigua. ¿Por qué no siguen investigando?" Sugirió Artemis.  
  
"Por cierto ¿En dónde esta Ayashi?" Preguntó Serena preocupada.  
  
"Dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar antes de que amaneciera."  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Por qué no me la has traído aún? Sabes que dentro de unos días será el momento indicado para realizar el ritual. ¿O es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo para siempre?" Habló El Primero tomando la forma de Sailor Moon.  
  
"Si quiero estar con ella, pero no a costa de las demás personas." Respondió Ayashi que parecía no estar en control de sus acciones tomando una posición fetal.  
  
"Vamos. Serena se sentirá mejor sin mí. Yo le recuerdo a Darien todo el tiempo." Dijo El Primero tentándolo con la figura de Rini.  
  
"¿Para qué me mataste sino?" Preguntó como Darien "Ella te quiere pero con Rini... bueno con Rini las cosas se complican... me las complicó a mí todo el tiempo. Me alegró que me hayas matado."  
  
"Pero yo no quise..."  
  
"¿Te gustaría verme sola? Solo tú puedes borrar el recuerdo de Darien, y la única forma es traerme a Rini y acabar así con mi pasado." Siguió, adoptando la forma de Serena.  
  
"Lo haré" Aceptó Ayashi con un brillo maligno en los ojos.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Crees tardar mucho?" Preguntó Ami.  
  
"Tal vez un poco, Luna dice que la cueva y con la guadaña se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio."  
  
"¿Piensas llevar a Rini contigo?"  
  
"No. Estará más segura aquí. Raye esta colocando talismanes alrededor de la casa y Hotaru esta trabajando en un Campo de Energía."  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cueva la noche estaba a punto de caer. Serena se transformó en Sailor Moon y se dirigió al fondo de la cueva sin fijarse en las inscripciones. Al llegar notó como su traje de Sailor cambió por el vestido que usara en los días del Milenio de Plata. Conforme se acercaba, su media luna brillaba con más intensidad. Al tomar la guadaña la luna brilló de tal forma que iluminó toda la cueva y algo increíble ocurrió.  
  
"Luna... ¿Por qué esta temblando así la cueva?" Preguntó asustada "¿Y por qué las inscripciones han empezado a brillar?"  
  
Los signos empezaron a tomar forma, primero eran unos dibujos sin relación alguna, después pareció que formaban una historia. Se distinguían las figuras de unos hombres, una niña, y un demonio. Cuando todos los símbolos tomaron forma, la guadaña empezó a brillar.  
  
"Sailor Moon usa la guadaña como si quisieras cortar a alguien." Instó Artemis.  
  
Así lo hizo y un portal comenzó a abrirse. Sailor Moon desapareció dentro de éste.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Oigan chicas encontré algo de Glory!" Llamó Mina haciendo sus dedos en V. "Dice: Glory o Glo-ri-fi-co-us..."  
  
"¡Mina mejor deja que Ami lea!" Regaño Lita.  
  
*u_uU*  
  
"Glory / Glorificuous / La Bestia; Dios inmortal de una de las 13 dimensiones infernales. Expulsada de la misma al perder una pelea contra otros 2 dioses por el poder. El Primer Mal la castigó trayéndola a la Tierra, disminuyendo considerablemente sus poderes y dándole cuerpo humano. La única forma de que regrese es haciendo un ritual en el que se involucrara a la Llave para colapsar las paredes ínter dimensionales mezclando los diferentes planos astrales."  
  
"Al menos decía la verdad; si es diferente a los vampiros..."  
  
*******************  
  
Serena, con su traje de princesa, apareció en un desierto. Se relajó un poco pues notó el dolor que le producía el agarrar la guadaña. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo después de varios intentos fallidos de abrir otro portal blandiendo la guadaña. La sombra de una persona se formó tras ella y se acercaba cada vez más. Serena notó la presencia pero ya era demasiado tarde; la figura la tiró de espaldas, haciendo que soltara la guadaña y se le montó sosteniéndole los brazos.  
  
"¡Suéltame!" Gritó Serena asustada.  
  
"¡Escucha!" Dijo la chica encima de ella con una especie de gruñido, su piel era negra y traía una especie de camuflaje en la cara: su cara estaba pintada de blanco con los ojos y labios pintados en negro. Su vestimenta consistía de una sola pieza de cuero. Parecía bastante desgastada y, de hecho, estaba rota en algunas partes. Su cabello estaba peinado en una especie de rastas y por sus movimientos Serena notaba que era extremadamente precavida y calculaba fríamente todo a su alrededor.  
  
"¡Por favor suéltame me lastimas!" Imploró Serena. Trató de zafarse pero se dio cuenta de que la joven era demasiado fuerte. "Aún más que Lita y Haruka." Pensó.  
  
Por fin la soltó y se retrocedió un poco. Serena no perdió tiempo y dirigió su mano en buscad e su broche transformador.  
  
"¡Detente!" Ordenó la muchacha negra con otro gruñido. Era obvio que no tenía la facilidad del habla pues, aunque se entendía lo que decía, lo hacía de una forma muy gutural.  
  
"No es suficiente." Espetó "Tu poder... no es suficiente."  
  
Cuando finalizó, desapareció dejando a Serena con muchas dudas pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ellas pues se desmayó.  
  
*******************  
  
Ayashi llegó a la casa de Serena en cuanto oscureció. Encontró a todas las chicas investigando como siempre. Las potenciales se encargaban de la comida y las labores domésticas.  
  
"¡Ya llegué!" Anunció Ayashi.  
  
"Hola."  
  
La bienvenida no fue muy emotiva, a ninguna de las Outer Sailor les caía bien y las Inner Sailor estaban demasiado ocupadas.  
  
Ayashi no prestó atención y sugirió "¿Saben qué? Deberíamos de llevar a las potenciales con nosotros a patrullar esta noche. Sería bueno que se fueran acostumbrando; pueden ser de gran ayuda."  
  
"¿¡Estás loco!?" Contestó Haruka.  
  
"No sería tan mala idea. Cada quien podría vigilar a una o dos potenciales y podrían estar más preparadas en caso de otra batalla."  
  
"¿Tu también Ami?"  
  
"Tienes razón. Serían de más ayuda y no estarían aquí aburridas." Apoyó Mina.  
  
"¡Muy bien! Esta decidido. Voy a reunir a las chicas." Dijo Raye entusiasta.  
  
"¡Sí! Yo iré por estacas y crucifijos." Dijo Lita que ya bajaba al sótano.  
  
"¡Yo te ayudo Lita!" Gritó Ayashi.  
  
"Ese vampiro. Quisiera tener una oportunidad para hacerlo polvo." Comentó Haruka cuando sólo las Outer Sailors quedaron en la sala.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena despertó y notó que ya era de noche. Aún seguía en el desierto. Se puso en pie con dificultad y volteó a su alrededor. Estaba en otro lugar; bajo la cabeza y vio que había dos cadenas que salían del suelo. Estaban al lado de un símbolo extraño marcado en la arena. Se dirigió hacia allá y cuando puso sus pies dentro del símbolo, éste empezó a brillar intensamente.  
  
"Que muchacha tan curiosa." Dijo una voz.  
  
"Eso no es bueno cuando se es una Sailor." Dijo otra voz.  
  
"Y mucho menos cuando tantas vidas dependen de ti." Se unió una tercera voz.  
  
"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Serena.  
  
"Somos los que dieron vida a la Primera Sailor Scout y por consiguiente los que nos encargamos de pasar el poder."  
  
De las sombras salieron tres ancianos de tez negra con vestimentas extrañas con estampados exóticos. Cada uno de ellos sostenía un báculo con una esfera en la punta.  
  
"¿Sabes por qué estas aquí?" Preguntó uno de ellos.  
  
"No."  
  
"Te trajimos aquí para darte lo que necesitas." Agregó el segundo.  
  
"¿Lo que necesito?"  
  
"Sí, lo necesario para que protejas a la Llave de El Primero." Respondió el tercero.  
  
"Para que Glory no comience el ritual."  
  
"Para que su sangre no sea derramada."  
  
"Para que El Primero no acabe con el equilibrio del universo."  
  
"Tú eres la ULTIMA defensora de la Boca del Infierno." Agregó el primero.  
  
"¿Boca del Infierno?"  
  
"Si, es un punto místico al cual las cosas malignas se sienten atraídas."  
  
"¿Por qué crees que las fuerzas del mal siempre atacan Tokio?"  
  
"Están equivocados. Yo no soy la ULTIMA, soy la ACTUAL."  
  
"No, eres la última y para protegerla necesitas lo que uso la Primera Sailor."  
  
Los tres ancianos golpearon el suelo con sus báculos.  
  
Las cadenas que estaban en el suelo parecieron cobrar vida y se ataron a las muñecas de Serena.  
  
"¿¡Qué es esto!?" Gritó Serena.  
  
"No. Necesitas el corazón de un demonio para obtener el poder para protegerla, con tu corazón humano los sentimientos te impedirán lograr tu objetivo."  
  
Golpearon una vez más el sello con sus báculos y las esferas empezaron a girar. Una energía oscura empezó a salir de estas y se dirigió a dónde se encontraba Serena. Serena intentó soltarse pero era imposible. La energía entró por sus ojos y la luna se iluminó. La energía salió por su boca y trató de entrar de nuevo.  
  
"No luches contra ella, únete."  
  
"¡No lo haré!"  
  
"Es inútil. No vale la pena que te resistas."  
  
Su media luna empezó a brillar de una forma sorprendente y la energía no se acercó más. Las cadenas se rompieron. La energía, derrotada dejó de ir hacia Serena y se revirtió contra los ancianos. Estrelló las esferas de sus báculos y ellos cayeron al suelo.  
  
Serena corrió hacia los ancianos que empezaban a desaparecer ya que, al ser rotos sus báculos, su misión había terminado. Segundos después sólo quedó el tercero.  
  
"Estúpida. Mira lo que ocasionaste, sin nosotros la Ley de las Sailor esta deshecha, ahora no podrás ganar."  
  
"Claro que ganaré. Siempre lo he hecho y no me pienso dar por vencida ahora."  
  
El anciano sonrió sarcásticamente advirtiéndole "Crees que sabes... lo que eres... lo que vendrá... ni siquiera has comenzado..."  
  
Desapareció al finalizar y un portal se abrió para que Serena regresara a la cueva.  
  
*******************  
  
"Pensé que salir a cazar sería mas divertido." Comentó Tsubame.  
  
"Sí. Quería hacer polvo a unos cuantos vampiros pero parece que están tomándose un descanso." Dijo Hibari sarcásticamente.  
  
"Calma chicas. Les aseguró que encontraremos uno o dos." Prometió Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Ay no sé, pero ya llevamos más de una hora buscando." Se quejó Kamome.  
  
"Creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo." Dijo Sailor Venus.  
  
"¿Lo ven? Pero no señor tenían que hacerle caso a ese chupa sangre. " Dijo enojada Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Mejor intentemos por ahí." Dijo Ayashi señalando un callejón.  
  
"¿Un callejón sin salida? ¿Cómo llegamos a dar aquí?" Preguntó Sailor Mars.  
  
Un golpe de basura rodó detrás de ellas haciendo que todas voltearan.  
  
"El vampiro tenía razón. Sí hay algunos vampiros aquí." Dijo Sailor Saturn.  
  
"¿Algunos? Demasiados diría yo." Dijo Sailor Neptune viendo al enorme grupo que venía hacía ellas.  
  
"Que bueno ya me hacía falta algo de ejercicio." Comentó Sailor Jupiter estirándose.  
  
"Bueno ya saben que hacer chicas." Recordó Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Aquí esta tu oportunidad. Desde aquí Tu te haces cargo." Dijo Ayashi para sí mismo.  
  
*******************  
  
La pelea comenzó, las Sailor lo estaban haciendo muy bien con la ayuda de las potenciales, claro que a veces tenían que ayudarlas. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que llegó alguien más.  
  
"Hola chicas creo que aún no me he presentado." Habló una voz femenina.  
  
"¿Quién dijo eso?" Preguntó Sailor Saturn que no alcanzaba a ver detrás de los vampiros.  
  
"Yo querida." Dijo la voz. Repentinamente todos los vampiros salieron volando y otros se hicieron polvo; los que aún quedaban en pie se hicieron a un lado con miedo en sus caras. Una mujer rubia en un traje negro y zapatos de tacón pasó entre ellos arrogantemente.  
  
"No me digan que ella es la Bestia." Dijo Pluto.  
  
"¿Por qué me llamas así?" Cuestionó la mujer. Moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente se posó detrás de Pluto "Te voy a enseñar unos modales."  
  
Dicho esto la tomó del traje y la aventó contra una pared.  
  
"¡Pluto!" Gritaron todas al unísono.  
  
"¡Sailor Saturn llévate a Rini y a las chicas de aquí!" Ordenó Uranus "¡Nosotras la detendremos!"  
  
"Que confianza tienes. Quisiera ver si en verdad puedes detenerme."  
  
Uranus se lanzó contra ella sacando su Espada de Urano. Apuntó a su cuello pero Glory la tomó con sus dedos.  
  
"¡Espejo Submarino!" Neptune sacó su espejo esperando que Glory desapareciera al reflejarse en él. El espejo la reflejó y tanta maldad se acumuló que estalló en miles de pedazos.  
  
"¿Tan fea estoy?" Preguntó burlonamente.  
  
Las demás Sailor atacaron tratando de distraerla de Sailor Chibimoon, Sailor Saturn y las potenciales. Los vampiros trataron de atacarlas pero el Campo de Energía de Saturn los repelía.  
  
Sailor Chibimoon se adelantó pasando a todos los vampiros y saliendo del callejón dirigiéndose a la casa en busca de serena.  
  
Glory vio a una potencial de pelo rosado y la confundió con Rini. Se dirigió hacia ella pero el campo de Saturn le impedía acercarse más.  
  
"Buen truco. Lástima que no sirva de mucho." Dijo Glory. Se preparó y dio un golpe al campo de energía rompiéndolo.  
  
"Cómo es posi..."  
  
Glory tomó a Saturn y la arrojó contra Sailor Venus. Todas las potenciales corrieron pero Glory rápidamente tomó a "Rini" por el cuello.  
  
"¡Déjame!" Gritó Tsubame.  
  
"Tu no eres la Llave. Oh bueno, no será una pérdida después de todo." Dijo Glory rompiéndole el cuello y tirándola al suelo.  
  
"¡Tsubame!" Gritó Blueberry.  
  
"Odio que me hagan gastar mi tiempo. Bueno sigamos con otra." Dijo mientras tomaba a Lime por el cuello.  
  
Lime forcejeó un poco y justo cuando le iba a tronar el cuello Sailor Mars le aventó un talismán. Lo mismo que ocurrió con Sailor Moon sucedió esta vez. Una explosión surgió del talismán enviando a Glory a unas bolsas de basura. La explosión acabó con la mayoría de los vampiros.  
  
"¡Vamos es nuestra oportunidad!" Gritó Sailor Mercury.  
  
Todas salieron corriendo dirigiéndose a la casa mientras Mars ponía unos talismanes más para evitar que Glory las siguiera.  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando Serena llegó, el ambiente tan era triste que nadie notó su presencia: Las potenciales lloraban incontrolablemente y las Inner Sailor hacían lo posible para calmarlas. Las Outer Sailor miraban con resentimiento a Ayashi que actuaba despreocupado.  
  
"¡Maldito! ¡Nos tendiste una trampa!" Le gritó Uranus a Ayashi que no sabía que todas habían volteado a verla.  
  
"No es cierto."  
  
"¿Entonces cómo supo Glory que Rini se encontraba ahí?" Lo interrogó Neptune.  
  
"No creo que Ayashi fuese capaz de eso." Dijo Serena defendiéndolo.  
  
"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Tsubame murió y Lime casi muere!" Le contestó Hatoko visiblemente alterada "Deberíamos darle muerte al vampiro."  
  
"Nadie va a matarlo." Dijo Serena "No fue culpa suya."  
  
"Serena tiene razón." Dijo Blueberry "No es culpa de nadie sino nuestra. Estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en alguien que ni siquiera pudo defender a su novio."  
  
Serena se levantó y la abofeteó. Blueberry se calló pero su mirada reflejaba odio.  
  
"¿Están diciendo que después de todos estos años que he protegido al mundo aún a costa de mi propia vida ya no pueden confiar en mí?" Cuestionó Serena ofendida "¿Después de que yo he llevado el peso del mundo sobre mi espalda cuando ninguna de ustedes siquiera ha pasado por eso, cuando todas ustedes han llevado la vida de una adolescente normal?"  
  
"No has peleado tu sola..." murmuró Mina.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena salió de la casa y se sentó en el pórtico. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas. La puerta trasera se abrió y Ayashi se sentó junto a ella y le frotó la espalda consoladoramente. Serena se sorprendió por el contacto entre la mano fría y su espalda. Se sonrojó y volteó a verlo a los ojos, sus labios se acercaron lentamente. Serena cerró los ojos y la imagen de Darien se formó en su cabeza.  
  
"No puedo." Dijo levantándose y entrando a la casa dejando a Ayashi.  
  
"Esa perra." Susurró El Primero al oído de Ayashi.  
  
*******************  
  
Por fin!!! Ya lo logré este es el último capítulo antes del final. OJO habrá dos finales porque los dos me parecen buenos pero queda en ustedes el votar por el que les guste más para hacerlo el oficial y quitar el otro!!! Hmmm algo mas... aaahhh sí!!! Por fin me llegaron reviews!!! Espero que no haya sido lástima y me lleguen muchos mas y si tienen dudas de este capitulo pregúntenme y las respondere con gusto!!! Algo más hmmm aaahhhh si hoy estamos a 13 de septiembre a las 11:50 pm eso significa que faltan 16 días 21 horas 10 minutos para que acabe Buffy!!!! Que deprimente mega teto yo sé pero después de 7 años de verlo se vuelve como una rutina ( Bueno ya me voy porque estoy viendo American Beauty y ya van a matar a Kevin Spacey y esa escena es un momento Kodak!!! Adiós!!!! Dioooooos tengo que agradecerle a PUTImayra por sus reviews porque sino luego se poner verde @_@!!! 


	7. El Don

Capítulo 7 El Don  
  
*******************  
  
"Mañana es el día." Dijo El Primero "Si para mañana en la noche, cuando los planetas se alineen, no tenemos a la Llave no podremos colapsar las paredes ínter dimensionales."  
  
"Y yo no podré regresar a mi dimensión por otros tres mil años." Dijo Glory "Lo sé. Esta noche iré por ella."  
  
"¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?" Preguntó El Primero con la forma de Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ayashi nos ayudará."  
  
*******************  
  
En la casa de Serena las cosas estaban demasiado incomodas. Era evidente la desconfianza de las potenciales. Las Outer Sailors se limitaban a hablar entre ellas y las Inner Sailors estaban muy afectadas por la muerte de Tsubame y por la pelea con Serena. Rini estaba demasiado apenada por la fallecida. Sabía que era su culpa y las demás potenciales lo sabían también.  
  
"Creo que deberían oír esto." Dijo Raye lo suficientemente fuerte para que todas las chicas oyeran.  
  
Todas se reunieron alrededor de Raye.  
  
"Es mejor que ustedes no estén aquí." Dijo Lita con una sonrisa forzada. Las potenciales abandonaron la habitación dejando solas a las diez chicas y a los dos vigilantes.  
  
"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Ami rompiendo el silencio.  
  
"He encontrado información del ritual que intenta hacer Glory con la Lla... con Rini." Corrigió rápidamente.  
  
"Pues dinos." Apresuró Haruka con rudeza.  
  
"Bien. Aquí dice que el ritual debe ser realizado en un momento en particular. Si se realiza antes o después no servirá de nada."  
  
"¿Y que hay de Rini?" Preguntó Michiru.  
  
"En el momento preciso su sangre deberá de ser derramada abriendo el portal que abrirá la dimensión infernal trayéndola a la Tierra." Continuó Raye.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Dices que conociste a la Primera Sailor?" Preguntó Mina.  
  
Serena asintió.  
  
"Pero ella murió hace miles de años." Dijo Lita.  
  
"Ya lo sé. Pero al tomar la guadaña sentí su presencia atrapada en ella. A lo mejor y está ligada a ella de alguna forma."  
  
"¿Por qué no intentas contactarla? Así podrías preguntarle el punto débil de Glory." Sugirió Setsuna.  
  
"¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?"  
  
"Concentra tu energía mística en la guadaña. Eso debería resultar; después de todo la guadaña y las inscripciones dónde se encontraba reaccionaron contigo ¿no es así?" Dijo Hotaru.  
  
"Muy bien lo intentaré." Dijo Serena decidida "Pero lo haré en mi cuarto, a solas. Me será más fácil concentrarme."  
  
*******************  
  
Serena se encerró en su cuarto y se sentó con la guadaña enfrente de ella. Puso sus manos encima de la guadaña pero sin tocarla. Cerró sus ojos y pronto la media luna de su frente comenzó a brillar. La guadaña reaccionó y brilló a su vez. Rápidamente toda la habitación se llenó de luz. Serena cerró los ojos pues era demasiado brillante y sintió como la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Cuando los volvió abrir todo su entorno había cambiado: se encontraba en el mismo desierto de la otra vez pero ahora era de noche. La oscuridad era total. Serena volteó a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio una pequeña luz. Conforme se acercó la luz comenzó a crecer hasta que distinguió la hoguera. Había una piedra enorme alrededor de ésta y un tronco del lado opuesto donde Serena se sentó. Pasó un tiempo y las llamas estaban a punto de apagarse. De repente salió la Primera Sailor de detrás de la piedra.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó con su habitual gruñido,  
  
"Necesito saber cuál es la debilidad de Glory."  
  
"Ella es un Dios infernal. No tiene sentimientos, eso es lo único que tienes a tu favor." Respondió enigmáticamente.  
  
"¿Mis sentimientos?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"No creo que eso sea suficiente, creo que estoy perdiendo mis sentimientos hacia otras personas, sobre todo el amor..."  
  
"Eso no es cierto. Tu amor esta desarrollándose, para dárselo a todo el mundo, vivos... o muertos."  
  
"¿Te refieres a Ayashi?"  
  
La Primera Sailor ignoró la pregunta.  
  
"El amor que le tienes a los demás te llevará tu don." Continuó.  
  
"¿El amor me llevará a mi don?" Repitió Serena dudosa "Y ese don es..."  
  
"La muerte."  
  
"Momento, la muerte no es un don. ¡Seres a los que quiero han estado muriendo y te puedo asegurar que no es un don!" Replicó Serena alterada.  
  
"La muerte es tu don. He respondido tu pregunta."  
  
La Sailor desapareció y una luz iluminó todo a su alrededor regresándola a su habitación.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Qué te dijo?"  
  
"Que Glory no tiene sentimientos y que eso es mi única ventaja."  
  
"¿Algo más?"  
  
"La muerte es mi don." Respondió Serena sarcástica.  
  
La noche había caído. Todas estaban un poco más tranquilas y la noche era apacible. Serena decidió salir a vigilar los alrededores.  
  
"Yo te acompaño." Dijo Raye.  
  
"¡Sí! Nosotras también iremos." Dijeron Lita y Mina.  
  
"No." Dijo firmemente Serena "Si Glory o los vampiros vuelven en busca de Rini ustedes serán las únicas capaces de protegerla."  
  
"Pero es muy peligroso que vayas sola." Replicó Ami.  
  
"No voy sola." Dijo Serena poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ayashi.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon y Ayashi llevaban un buen rato patrullando en las calles de Tokio. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra pero sus mejillas sonrojadas hablaban por sí solas.  
  
"Serena." Dijo Ayashi rompiendo el silencio.  
  
"¿Qué paso?" Respondió ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
"No sé como empezar... desde hace tiempo... me he dado cuenta... de que... tu... me gustas mucho." Dijo Ayashi bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus manos apenado.  
  
"Ayashi... yo..."  
  
"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Ayashi empujándola al pasto en el momento en el que una espada había sido arrojada a dónde estaba ella segundos antes.  
  
De entre las sombras salieron 10 hombres vestidos con armadura y con un símbolo en forma de estrella con un círculo alrededor de ésta y una cara de chivo en el centro.  
  
"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" Pregunto Sailor Moon.  
  
Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente e, ignorando su pregunta, pregunto "¿En dónde esta la Llave?"  
  
"¿¡Son secuaces de Glory!?" Preguntó Sailor Moon a su vez.  
  
"Es la voluntad de Dios impedir que la Bestia consiga la Llave." Dijo otro.  
  
"Pues nosotros también estamos protegiendo a la Llave de ella. Somos sus aliados." Dijo Sailor Moon amigablemente.  
  
"Protegerla no es suficiente." Habló un tercero "La Llave debe ser destruida."  
  
Cuando terminó de decir esto todos desenvainaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo en un excelente acto de coordinación. Sailor Moon retrocedió involuntariamente y Ayashi la tomó de la mano dándole un apretón para que tuviera valor. Los hombres empezaron a avanzar lentamente y completamente coordinados. Cuando sólo estuvieron a unos metros de ellos se lanzaron de lleno al ataque.  
  
Sailor Moon empuño la guadaña con fuerza y cuando se acercó un hombre lo atacó sin titubear. A Ayashi no lo atacó nadie. Al parecer su objetivo era Sailor Moon. Dos hombres se acercaron por atrás quitándole la guadaña. El hombre que habló al principio, y que parecía ser el líder, se acercó con su espada decidido a acabar con su vida. Ayashi vio esto y corrió a tomar la guadaña pero sucedió lo mismo que la primera vez; perdió su forma. "¡Diablos!" Pensó. Sin pensarlo más se abalanzó contra el que amenazaba con matar a Sailor Moon haciéndolo caer. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y se zafó de los dos hombres y recogió la guadaña blandiéndola sin piedad. Ayashi tomó una espada y asistió a Sailor Moon. Al final, todos estaban muertos excepto el líder. Sailor Moon se acercó a él empuñando la guadaña amenazadoramente.  
  
"¿Por qué buscan a la Llave?"  
  
"No diré nada." Respondió con esfuerzo.  
  
"Entonces te mataré."  
  
"No importa con cuántos de nosotros acabes. Más y más llegarán para terminar con lo que empezamos."  
  
"¿Por qué quieren acabar con la Llave? Les dije que nosotras la protegemos."  
  
"Las Sailor Scouts no podrán contra la fuerza de la Bestia. Sus poderes no son suficientes." Contestó tratando de recuperar el aire "Vamos mátame."  
  
Sailor Moon se levantó y se fue dejando al moribundo en el suelo.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena regresó a la casa y enseguida reunió a todas las Sailor Scouts para relatar los acontecimientos de esa noche.  
  
"Parece que no sólo El Primer Mal y Glory están tras Rini." Dijo Serena.  
  
"¿Aún hay más?" Preguntaron todas.  
  
"Sí."  
  
"¿Quiénes son nuestros nuevos enemigos?" Preguntó Ami.  
  
"No lo sé."  
  
"¿Cómo que no sabes?" Preguntó Michiru.  
  
"No me dijeron. Lo único que sé es que en su armadura tenían un símbolo extraño." Respondió Serena.  
  
"Bueno pues enséñanoslo." Instó Setsuna.  
  
"¡Sí! Lita ve por un papel y un lápiz." Dijo Mina entusiasmada.  
  
Al poco tiempo volvió Lita con un lápiz y una hoja de papel en blanco. Se la dio a Serena y en unos minutos Serena se los devolvió para que lo vieran. Las chicas se lo pasaron confusas hasta que llegó a manos de Raye.  
  
"Esto es..." Comenzó Raye.  
  
"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Hotaru.  
  
"No. Lo que pasa es que ese símbolo lo vi en una de mis lecturas del fuego sagrado..."  
  
"Nosotros si sabemos algo." Dijo Luna interrumpiéndola.  
  
Todos los ojos se posaron en los dos gatos exigiendo una respuesta.  
  
"Son de la Orden de Danzalthar." Continuó Artemis.  
  
"¿Danzarán?"  
  
"¡Danzalthar Mina!" Corrigió Haruka.  
  
*u_uU*  
  
"Bueno y ¿Qué quiere esa Orden?" Preguntó Serena retomando el tema.  
  
"Por lo que sabemos... los Caballeros de Danzalthar tienen como misión acabar con cualquier cosa que amenace con destruir al mundo." Contestó Luna.  
  
"¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo entonces?" Preguntó Lita medio burlona medio seria.  
  
"Los Caballeros se encargan de la parte mística, todo lo relacionado con sus antiguos enemigos no forma parte de su deber." Respondió Artemis.  
  
*******************  
  
El reloj dio la medianoche mientras que Artemis y Luna seguían respondiendo las preguntas de las muchachas. Poco tiempo después decidieron dejar el asunto para cuando amaneciera para poder descansar un poco. Las chicas se encargaron de recoger todo antes de irse a dormir.  
  
"¡Mina ayúdanos en vez de estar mirando por la ventana!" Reprochó Raye.  
  
Mina no hizo caso y continuó viendo afuera como si buscase algo.  
  
"Me gustaría ver a esos caballeros y hacerles una pequeña demostración de cómo protegemos a Rini y de nuestros insignificantes poderes." Comentó Lita con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
"¡Jajajajaja!" Rió vigorosa Raye al ver la cara de Lita.  
  
"¿Cuántos enemigos más creen que aparezcan?" Preguntó Ami preocupada.  
  
"Chicas... creo que deberían de ver esto." Dijo Mina señalando hacia fuera.  
  
Todas se asomaron por la ventana y vieron con espanto que miles de Caballeros de Danzalthar se acercaban.  
  
"¡Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que deseas Lita!" Regañó Raye.  
  
"Bueno... al menos no podría ser peor." Dijo Ami.  
  
Segundos después una lluvia de flechas entró a la casa rompiendo las ventanas.  
  
"Sabes que esto es tu culpa Ami. Tenías que decir eso..." Dijo cínicamente Mina.  
  
Una espada se clavó en la pared a unos milímetros de la cara de Lita. Todas se agacharon y fueron por Serena y las demás.  
  
*******************  
  
En cuanto se reunieron las nueve chicas se transformaron sin perder el tiempo. Ayashi se quedaría cuidando a Rini y a las demás potenciales en el sótano mientras las Sailor aseguraban las puertas y ventanas.  
  
"No podremos oponer resistencia por mucho tiempo." Dijo Sailor Mars jadeando.  
  
Un Caballero entró por una ventana y Sailor Uranus corrió con su Espada de Urano apuntando a su cuello.  
  
"¡Uranus no!" Gritó Sailor Moon.  
  
Uranus se detuvo y lo arrojó fuera de la casa. Un Caballero con una capa roja y con una corona de olivos de oro entró por el ático.  
  
"¡Sailor Saturn usa tu Campo de Energía para que no puedan seguir entrando más ni atacarnos con flechas!" Ordenó Sailor Pluto.  
  
Mientras Saturn se concentraba para crear un Campo lo suficientemente grande Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune se encargaban de apagar los fuegos provocados por las numerosas flechas.  
  
Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus peleaban contra los intrusos con todo lo que tenían a la mano. Estaban tan inmersas que ninguna de las dos vio cuando el Caballero de la capa roja y la corona pasaba por detrás de ellas.  
  
Sin embargo, no todas estaban tan distraídas.  
  
"¿Quién es él?" Susurró Mars al oído de Sailor Moon mientras el Caballero se acercaba al sótano desenfundando su filosa espada.  
  
Sailor Moon no contestó. Se encarreró y lo tacleó con ayuda de la velocidad y su peso. Ambos rodaron por las escaleras hasta dar con el piso. El hombre se abalanzó por su espada pero Ayashi la pateó hacia el otro extremo del cuarto. El hombre se puso en pie y tomo a Ayashi por el cuello de su camisa arrojándolo contra las potenciales. Sailor Moon aprovechó la oportunidad y golpeó su cabeza con la parte no filosa de la guadaña. El extraño perdió el sentido.  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando el hombre despertó se encontró atado con unas cadenas doradas en forma de corazón a un soporte en el sótano. Miró a su alrededor hasta donde podía y vio que estaba casi vació excepto por algunas sillas en las que estaban las potenciales y las Sailor y unos rines de carro colgados en una pared. Las Sailor se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se levantaron para interrogarlo.  
  
"¿Por qué han venido?" Preguntó Sailor Mars.  
  
"Para acabar con el Lazo entre Dios y el Infierno." Respondió el hombre.  
  
"¿Te refieres a mí?" Preguntó Sailor Chibimoon.  
  
"Sí."  
  
"¿Eres tú el líder de los Caballeros?" Preugntó Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Pues ordénales que se retiren o tu sufrirás las consecuencias." Ordenó Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Aunque acaben conmigo más vendrán hasta cumplir nuestro objetivo."  
  
"¡Qué obstinado es!" Dijo Sailor Uranus saliendo de las sombras mientras se tronaba los nudillos "Creo que necesita un escarmiento."  
  
El hombre la vio y abrió los ojos exageradamente mientras las palabras "Tú eres una asesina" salían de su boca. Acto seguido Uranus le soltó un golpe. Estaba a punto de darle otro cuando la mano de Sailor Neptune se posó en su hombro dándole un ligero apretón.  
  
El hombre ya no habló más. Las chicas se fueron a sentar y Chibimoon se quedó cerca del hombre observándolo.  
  
"¡Qué bonita reunión! ¿Les molesta si formó parte de ella?" Dijo la voz de una mujer rubia en un vestido rojo recargada en la puerta del sótano.  
  
"¡Glory!" Dijeron las chicas poniéndose en pie de un salto y rodeando a Chibimoon.  
  
Sailor Moon se puso enfrente del grupo y alzó la guadaña amenazadoramente.  
  
"No dejaré que te la lleves." Dijo con una expresión sombría.  
  
Glory bajó las escaleras con una delicadeza demasiado falsa. Se recargó en una pared y las observó burlona.  
  
"La Bestia." Murmuró el líder de los Caballeros.  
  
"¡Oh Demetrious! ¿Te he dicho cuánto me molesta que tu y tus compañeros me llamen así?" Dijo Glory ofendida "Bueno algo tendremos que hacer al respecto."  
  
Se acercó a los rines colgados de la pared y cargó uno con facilidad. Después lo aventó a manera de boomerang y se clavó en el pecho de Demetrious. Sangre empezó a salir por su boca y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.  
  
"¡No!" Gritó Chibimoon.  
  
"¡Que casualidad! A ti te estaba buscando." Dijo Glory al verla.  
  
"Las Sailor se juntaron más hasta llenar cualquier espacio por el que Glory pudiera pasar.  
  
"¿Lo quieren de la forma fea no?" Dijo mientras Se acercaba lentamente a las chicas.  
  
Las Outer Sailor Scouts, excepto Saturn que no podia pelear por mantener el Campo de Energía, salieron al ataque. Por más que intentaron, Glory las dejó fuera de combate en segundos.  
  
"¿Quién sigue?" Dijo sonriendo.  
  
Ahora fue el turno de las Inner Sailor Scouts. Se lanzaron al ataque y una a una fueron derrotadas. Sailor Saturn se atacó y Glory le arrebato la hoz y la golpeó con ella hasta romperla en uno de sus brazos. El símbolo de Saturno apareció en la frente de Sailor Saturn y ella brilló en una luz morada tratando de mantener su transformación y el Campo de Energía con su propia energía.  
  
Por último quedó Sailor Moon. Ella blandió la guadaña logrando herir a Glory en una pierna.  
  
"¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió estúpida!" Le reclamó enojada.  
  
"Y si no te vas te dolerá aún más." Replicó Sailor Moon causándole otra herida en un brazo.  
  
"¡Me las pagarás!" Amenazó con un puño y un segundo después lo estrelló en la cara de Sailor Moon.  
  
Ella cayó al suelo dejándole el camino libre. Ayashi se puso entre ella y Rini.  
  
"¡Ayashi quítate de en medio!" Ordenó Glory.  
  
Ayashi obedeció como si fuese un autómata.  
  
"Muy bien. Tu vendrás conmigo pequeña." Dijo y la tomó de la muñeca arrastrándola.  
  
Sailor Chibimoon sacó su cetro y trató de atacar a Glory.  
  
"¡Eso sí que no!" Dijo Glory y tomó el broche transformador de Sailor Chibimoon entre sus manos y lo hizo trizas. El traje de Sailor Scout desapareció y Rini perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Sailor Moon se levantó unos segundos después y vio con odio a Ayashi. Después salió tras ellas dos. Glory estaba saliendo de la casa y siguió caminando cuando chocó con el campo de Saturn. Ella lo golpeó repetidas veces hasta que hizo un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que ellas dos pasaran por él. Saturn resintió cada golpe dado al Campo de Energía debilitándose. Su símbolo brilló cada vez menos.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon llegó a la puerta principal y salió corriendo tras ellas pero chocó contra el campo aún en pie. Sailor Moon se arrojó contra él mientras le gritaba a Saturn que lo quitara. Al final Saturn perdió la fuerza desapareciendo así el Campo de Energía que rodeaba la casa. Sailor Moon salió corriendo y a los pocos metros vio una masacre total: todos los Caballeros estaban muertos; sus espadas y arcos rotos, sus caballos muertos también y sus escudos hechos pedazos. Sin embargo, no vio rastro de Rini y de Glory. Las demás chicas salieron minutos después para encontrar a Serena hincada con la mirada vacía.  
  
*******************  
  
"Aparentemente Serena entró en un trance." Dijo Luna.  
  
"¿Y hasta cuando piensa quedarse así?" Preguntó Ami.  
  
"No lo sé. Por lo visto piensa estar así por horas." Contestó Michiru mordiéndose una uña.  
  
"¡Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo!" Exclamó Lita golpeando la mesa con su puño "Yo misma la sacaré de ahí."  
  
Se remangó su blusa y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada a Serena.  
  
"¡Lita no!" Gritó Setsuna deteniéndole las manos.  
  
"¡Pero tiene que despertar!" Forcejeó Lita "¡Toda la humanidad depende de ella!"  
  
"Tal vez haya otro método." Dijo Raye.  
  
Todos la voltearon a ver. Con sus miradas le pidieron que continuara. Raye pareció entender y prosiguió.  
  
"Con ayuda de mis poderes psíquicos podría entrar a la mente de Serena y ayudarla a salir del trance en el que esta."  
  
"¿Has entrado a la mente de alguien antes?" Preguntó Hotaru que había de recuperado el conocimiento minutos antes.  
  
"Sí. Al ser una sacerdotisa he hecho esto miles de veces en el pasado." Respondió dejando la modestia a un lado.  
  
"Bueno pues entonces hazlo." Instó Haruka.  
  
"Esta bien pero necesito unas velas y un lugar en privado."  
  
"Yo voy por las velas." Dijo Ami cuando ya iba directo a la cocina.  
  
"Y yo llevaré a Serena a su habitación." Se ofreció Lita.  
  
"Ayashi esta ahí." Le recordó Mina.  
  
"Pues átenlo a otra silla." Sugirió Ami que ya volvía con las velas.  
  
"Esta bien." Dijo Mina tomando un crucifijo.  
  
Cuando se hubieron ido, las Outer Sailor Scouts planearon la forma de acabar con Ayashi.  
  
*******************  
  
Raye prendió una varilla de incienso y acomodó las velas en un círculo lo suficientemente grande para que Serena, aún en su trance, y ella cupieran dentro. Empezó a prender las velas una por una, para cada vela que prendía murmuraba una oración distinta. Al terminar de prender las velas sacó dos cuarzos del bolsillo de su pantalón y puso uno en la mano de Serena y otro en la suya. Empezó a murmurar otra oración y los cuarzos empezaron a brillar por dentro. Raye cerró los ojos y sintió la conocida sensación de su espíritu entrando en la mente de otra persona.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar pero ya no había velas prendidas y Serena no estaba frente a ella. Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación. Vio una luz que provenía del piso superior y se dirigió a las escaleras. Vio a Serena de espaldas contemplando algo dentro de una habitación.  
  
"Serena." Llamó.  
  
Ella volteó a verla y con la cabeza le ordenó que la siguiera. Cuando entró a la habitación vio la tumba de Darien y a Serena depositando unas rosas rojas encima de ésta.  
  
"Serena tenemos que hablar. Te necesitamos." Dijo Raye tomándola de la mano. Serena se soltó y siguió caminando hasta entrar a otra habitación. Esa habitación era el cuarto de Rini y en la cama se encontraba ella leyendo un libro. Serena tomó una almohada tirada en el suelo y la puso en la cara de Rini asfixiándola.  
  
"¡Serena deténte!" Imploró Raye mientras veía como Rini se trataba de quitarse la almohada.  
  
Los brazos y piernas de Rini pronto dejaron de moverse y Serena volteo a ver a Raye.  
  
"La muerte es mi don." Dijo Serena y siguió caminando por la casa.  
  
Raye se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar cuando Serena la llevó a la habitación con la tumba de Darien dentro. Al parecer la escena de Rini se volvería a repetir y así fue. La mente de Serena recreó la escena un par de veces más hasta que Raye se hartó.  
  
"Serena deja de hacer eso. Tenemos que irnos, nos necesitan.. TE necesitan."  
  
Serena tomó su mano pero en vez de llevarla a la habitación con la tumba de Darien la llevó abajo. Empezaron a recorrer la planta baja y cuando llegaron a la sala vieron la escena cuando Lime y las potenciales le reclamaron por la muerte de Tsubame. También vieron como la otra Serena salió por la puerta trasera. Serena jaló a Raye y siguieron a la otra Serena. Al salir la vieron sentada con las manos rodeando sus piernas y ocultando su cara. Se oían suspiros y vieron como unas lágrimas se estrellaban contra el suelo. Raye se zafó del agarre de Serena y se acercó a la otra Serena.  
  
"No vayas ahí Raye." Dijo Serena.  
  
"Pero tú me trajiste aquí por algo." Replicó Raye.  
  
"No lo entenderías." Habló la otra Serena alzando la cara, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
"Lo entendería si me lo explicaran."  
  
"Ahí fue cuando me rendí." Dijo Serena.  
  
"Fue cuando por un momento desee que esto terminara." Agregó la otra.  
  
"¿Que terminara?" Repitió Raye.  
  
"Desee que Rini muriera." Contestó Serena dando unos pasos hacia delante.  
  
"La gente me vería y tendría lástima de mí." Dijo la otra Serena.  
  
"Y yo sería infeliz por el resto de mi vida. Pero habría..."  
  
"... Terminado." Finalizó la Serena sentada.  
  
"Yo maté a Rini." Continuó Serena.  
  
"¿Serena? ¡Rini no ha muerto, pero morirá si no nos ayudas!" Exclamó Raye "Me voy."  
  
"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Serena.  
  
"A donde te necesitan." Contestó Raye volteándose.  
  
"¡Espera!" Llamó la Serena sentada.  
  
Raye volteó a ver a las dos.  
  
"¿Vendrás?" Le preguntó a Serena.  
  
Ella volteó a ver a la Serena sentada preguntándole lo mismo con la mirada.  
  
"Iré." Dijo la Serena sentada incorporándose decididamente.  
  
Raye extendió su mano y Serena la tomó. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y Raye cerró los ojos sabiendo que estaba por salir de la mente de Serena. Cuando los abrió vio que Serena empezó a parpadear varias veces. Cuando hubo vuelto en sí rompió a llorar desconsoladamente y Raye se acercó a abrazarla.  
  
*******************  
  
Las chicas hojeaban los libros en busca de más datos relacionados con el ritual cuando oyeron pasos en las escaleras. Todas las miradas voltearon hacia allá para ver a Raye descendiendo las escaleras con Serena detrás de ella. Serena se sentó en una silla vacía y vio a cada una de las chicas, saltando a Ayashi, como pidiendo información.  
  
"El libro es bastante claro." Dijo Hotaru señalando un libro abierto en el centro de la mesa.  
  
"Pues explíquenme." Dijo Serena.  
  
"El ritual es bastante simple." Comenzó Setsuna "Si la sangre de Rini es derramada, se abrirá una puerta inter dimensional que tirará las paredes que separan a las miles de dimensiones. Si eso sucede los seres humanos experimentarán un tormento infernal hasta que la sangre se detenga."  
  
"Eso significa..."  
  
"Cuando Rini muera." Dijo Michiru interrumpiendo a Serena.  
  
"¿¡Por qué sangre!? ¿Por qué no lágrimas o cabellos o no sé cualquier otra cosa?" Dijo Mina de pronto.  
  
"Porque siempre tiene que ser sangre. La sangre es vida." Dijo Ayashi que estaba atado a una silla "¿Por qué crees que nosotros los vampiros la tomamos? Para sentirnos vivos."  
  
"Entonces si el ritual comienza..." Comenzó a decir Lita.  
  
"No hables de eso." La cortó Serena.  
  
"¡No puedes evitar este tema, tenemos que hablarlo!" Gritó Haruka.  
  
"¡Esta bien lo hablaremos! ¡Dime que mate a mi hija!" Espetó Serena.  
  
"Ella no es tu hija." Replicó Haruka haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.  
  
"Tienes razón. Rini no es mi hija. Es más que eso. ¡Los monjes la hicieron de mí! Cuando la abrazó siento más cercano a... lo que siento también es físico... ella es parte de mí y no puedo permitir que muera."  
  
"Aquí dice que el ritual se tiene que llevar a cabo en un momento exacto." Repitió Ami lo que acababa de leer.  
  
"Entonces evitaremos que Glory o cualquier otra persona se acerque a ella hasta que el tiempo indicado pase. Y si el ritual comienza y alguien se acerca a Rini..." Serena dijo esto último viendo a Haruka intensamente "Yo misma acabaré con él."  
  
"Entonces nuestra misión será distraer a Glory y a los vampiros hasta que sea necesario."  
  
"¿Y si Rini muere?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"Si Rini muere... eso es todo. Renuncio." Respondió Serena dándose la vuelta y subiendo a su habitación.  
  
*******************  
  
Mientras las chicas se iban a casa de Raye por talismanes, crucifijos, ajo, estacas y otros objetos, Serena se quedó con Ayashi en su casa a solas. Serena empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto para recoger la guadaña cuando Ayashi le habló.  
  
"Serena... gracias." Dijo con mucho sentimiento en su voz.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Serena fríamente y poniendo una cara de asco.  
  
"Por tratarme como un hombre. Como un ser humano. Nunca me había sentido así desde que me volví... el monstruo que soy ahora..." Contestó con la voz a punto de romperse y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
La expresión de Serena se suavizó. Bajó los escalones lentamente y se acercó aún más lentamente a Ayashi. Inesperadamente tomó su mano entre las suyas.  
  
"Sabes que no todos sobreviviremos." Le dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos "Sólo en ti puedo confiar para proteger a Rini."  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
El Primero se apareció con la forma de Serena y se acercó a los dos haciéndose visible a ellos.  
  
"¿Me vas a cambiar por ella?" Dijo con voz melosa.  
  
"Tú no eres ella." Le contestó Ayashi.  
  
"¡Vete de aquí!" Le gritó Serena.  
  
"¡Qué modales! Bueno espero saber más de ustedes porque no soy fanático de las muertes fáciles." Dijo El Primero burlándose.  
  
Después desapareció y Ayashi se quedó viendo hacia dónde El Primer Mal había aparecido.  
  
"Eso no fue real." Dijo Serena.  
  
Terminando de decir eso, Serena acercó sus labios a los de Ayashi para sorpresa suya.  
  
"Lo que has hecho por mí y harás por Rini ES real." Dijo mientras se dirigía a subir las escaleras.  
  
*******************  
  
Rini estaba en una habitación iluminada sólo por unas cuantas velas. Glory se sentaba en una silla cercana a ella vigilándola. Rini no dejaba de pensar en Serena y sin darse cuenta se le escapó de la boca el nombre de su madre.  
  
"¡Qué tierna! ¿Aún crees que ella vendrá por ti?" Preguntó Glory riéndose entre dientes "¡La inocencia de un niño... eso es algo para recordar!"  
  
"Ella vendrá." Respondió Rini con fe.  
  
"Supéralo. Ya estamos a punto de iniciar el ritual y ella no se ha presentado." Replicó Glory "Seguramente lo pensó dos veces; bien sabe que si se aparece la aplastaré como a un insecto. Ya se dio por vencida."  
  
"No es cierto." Le contestó la chica de pelo rosa "Tal vez no quieres que venga porque tienes miedo de ella y su gran poder."  
  
"¡Jajajaja!" Rió con falsedad la Diosa.  
  
Se levantó de su silla rápidamente y se acercó amenazadoramente a Rini. Rini retrocedió pegándose a la pared buscando con la mirada una salida. Cuando Glory estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, Rini se agachó y trató de colarse por entre sus piernas con dirección a la única puerta dentro de la habitación. La rubia anticipó el movimiento y la cogió por el cuello.  
  
"No digas idioteces." Le dijo amenazante mientras le apretaba más el cuello "Ni ella ni nadie podrán evitar que te desangre para volver a mi dimensión y liberar el Infierno en la Tierra."  
  
Glory la arrojó contra la pared opuesta creando una rajadura del techo al suelo.  
  
"Y ya que estamos en eso." Continuó "Entre más rápido mueras mejor será para tus amigas y los de tu especie."  
  
Alguien tocó en la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso. Un vampiro apareció con un vestido de terciopelo negro en sus brazos.  
  
"Aquí esta el traje para la ceremonia." Indicó extendiendo el traje en la silla donde minutos antes Glory se había sentado.  
  
"¡Gracias!" Agradeció Glory con un ademán para que se fuera.  
  
"¡Ah espera! Acércate:" Le pidió Glory al vampiro.  
  
El vampiro se acercó dudoso y se tardó un poco en pararse frente a ella. Glory lo tomó por el cuello y en segundos le arrancó la cabeza.  
  
"Eso te enseñará a pedir permiso." Dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos. "Ahora Llave vístete."  
  
Rini se puso el vestido con lágrimas en los ojos. Dobló perfectamente su ropa y puso sus tenis debajo de la silla.  
  
"¡Que empiece la fiesta!" Exclamó Glory jalando a Rini ya cambiada de ropa.  
  
"¡No por favor! ¡No!" Imploró Rini.  
  
*******************  
  
Las chicas se reunieron en el templo de Raye con Ayashi y los dos gatos. Las potenciales se quedaron en el departamento de Lita donde probablemente estarían más seguras. Todas esperaban la hora en que se libraría la batalla final con nerviosismo e impaciencia.  
  
"Muy bien chicas, la hora ha llegado." Dijo Ami observando su reloj.  
  
"¡Por fin!" Exclamó Lita estirándose.  
  
"¡Chicas transformémonos!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Mercurio!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Marte!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Júpiter!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Venus!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder de Urano!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder de Neptuno!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder de Plutón!"  
  
"¡Por el Poder de Saturno!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"¡Transformación!" Exclamaron todas al unísono.  
  
En instantes las nueve chicas vistieron sus coloridos trajes de batalla. Las chicas se vieron a los ojos decididas a dar lo mejor de sí.  
  
"¿Cómo haremos para encontrar el sitio en el que Glory planea realizar el ritual?" Preguntó Sailor Venus.  
  
"Con mis poderes psíquicos me será fácil sentir la presencia de Glory y así encontraremos el ritual." Contestó Sailor Mars con los dedos en V.  
  
"Bueno pues andando." Apresuró Sailor Moon.  
  
El grupo bajó las escaleras del templo como forzadamente. En la mente de todas cruzaban los mismos pensamientos de preocupación y el sentimiento de muerte no las dejaba en paz. Todas ellas sabían que tal vez esta batalla sería su última. Ayashi caminaba al lado de Sailor Moon y los gatos atrás de Mars. Uranus veía con recelo a los dos después de haberse tomado de las manos por un instante.  
  
Las chicas caminaron en silencio por las calles vacías de Tokio. La única luz era la de los postes; la luna y las estrellas estaban cubiertas por nubes negras. Todo parecía indicar que esta noche sería decisiva para el universo entero.  
  
Mars dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo súbitamente. Los demás se acercaron buscando el motivo por el cual se habían detenido. A lo lejos divisaron una especie de torre hecha apresuradamente con madera y algunas vigas de metal. No mediría más de 30 metros pero aún así se veía imponente.  
  
"Ahí es." Señaló Mars.  
  
Las chicas se acercaron lentamente. El lugar estaba muy bien iluminado por lo que pudieron notar que la torre se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía ser un sitio de construcción abandonado. Materiales de construcción se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la entrada del lote, vieron que había alrededor de doscientos vampiros trabajando en la construcción de la torre. Sin embargo, no vieron a Glory o a Rini en ninguna parte. Las chicas tomaron una última bocanada de aire y sujetaron con fuerza sus armas. Entraron lentamente para evitar ser vistas.  
  
"¡Sailor Moon aquí!" Se oyó el grito de una voz conocida proveniente de la parte más alta de la torre.  
  
Sailor Moon volteó hacia arriba y vio la diminuta figura de Rini. Ella estaba encadenada a la parte más alta de la torre y vio los cabellos de Serena acercándose.  
  
Cuando oyeron esto, todos los vampiros dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y se lanzaron al ataque. Las chicas sacaron las estacas y dejaron sus crucifijos al descubierto preparándose para la batalla que estaba por empezar.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Niebla de Mercurio!" Gritó Sailor Mercury creando una espesa niebla para ganar tiempo.  
  
Sailor Mars aprovechó la confusión del momento para crear una barrera de talismanes y pegar otros en lugares estratégicos. Sin embargo, la niebla se disipó en unos instantes.  
  
"¡Espada de Urano Elimina!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus degollando a cuatro vampiros a su alrededor.  
  
Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter se pusieron espalda con espalda como normalmente hacían. Un creciente grupo de vampiros las rodeaba y veían con dificultad el salir vivas de ahí. Empezaron a repartir golpes y patadas y estacaron a varios pero aún seguían siendo una minoría contra los vampiros.  
  
"¡Cascadas de Venus Fulminen!" Gritó Venus apuntando a un vampiro que estaba a punto de atacar a Jupiter.  
  
"Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!" Gritó a su vez Jupiter lanzando una bola de energía a un vampiro detrás de Venus.  
  
"¡Gracias!" Dijeron las dos al unísono.  
  
"¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte Enciéndete!" Invocó Mars para acabar con los vampiros a punto de atacar a ambas chicas.  
  
"¡Vamos chicas sigan así! ¡Yo iré por Rini!" Anunció Sailor Moon partiendo en dos a todo vampiro que se pusiera enfrente.  
  
Sailor Moon empezó a subir la torre lo más deprisa posible. Sólo se detenía para acabar con los vampiros que se cruzaban en su camino. Le faltaba poco para rescatar a Rini cuando oyó una voz conocida.  
  
"Miren nada más quién viene a acabar con la fiesta."  
  
"No vine a acabar con la fiesta." Espetó Sailor Moon "Sólo contigo."  
  
Glory torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa y golpeó a Sailor Moon en la cara. Ella le regresó el golpe y pronto se vieron envueltas en una pelea. Sailor Moon colgó la guadaña de una cadena para poder usar sus poderes pero Glory se adelantó y la derribó de una patada.  
  
La Diosa acercó la cuerda y al tratar de agarrar la guadaña, ésta se hizo agua como las veces anteriores. Sailor Moon aprovechó la oportunidad. Se arrojó contra Glory y ambas cayeron desde la torre al suelo.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Saturn usó su hoz para decapitar a varios vampiros. Su diminuto cuerpo le facilitaba esquivar los golpes y escurrirse entre sus atacantes para atacarlos por atrás.  
  
"¡Reflejo Submarino!" Gritó Sailor Neptune empuñando su espejo para ayudar a Sailor Pluto que estaba teniendo algunos problemas.  
  
"¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!" Exclamó Mercury congelando a los vampiros a su alrededor.  
  
Sailor Mars vio caer a Sailor Moon de la torre y se dirigió hacia allá. Sacó unos talismanes mientras se acercaba.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Qué usarás ahora que no tienes tu arma niña?" Preguntó Glory con sorna.  
  
Sailor Moon se quedó callada pues había visto a Mars acercarse por detrás. Mars le lanzó los talismanes pero no surtieron efecto. Glory se dio cuenta y la golpeó sacándola por los aires hasta una pila de herramientas.  
  
Mientras tanto Sailor Moon cogió una pala y golpeó a Glory en la cabeza tirándola al suelo.  
  
"Con lo que este a la mano." Contestó.  
  
*******************  
  
Ayashi estaba peleando con los de su especie. Para él era más difícil pues no podía hacerse uso de las armas que tenían las Sailor por lo que peleaba con los puños. Los gatos lo ayudaban de vez en cuando pero su misión era, principalmente, vigilar que nadie se acercara a Rini.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon aprovechó la caída de Glory y corrió tras la guadaña. Cuando la encontró Glory estaba tras sus pasos. Volvieron a pelear y Glory le llevaba mucha ventaja en fuerza. Sailor Moon sólo lograba crearle rasguños insignificantes. Inesperadamente, las nubes que cubrían la luna llena se movieron descubriéndola. La luz se reflejó en la guadaña y esta empezó a brillar misteriosamente. La luna creciente se formó en la frente de Sailor Moon y se sintió invadida por una fuerza descomunal. Blandió la guadaña una vez y creó una onda de energía que derribó a Glory causándole grandes heridas.  
  
"¡Por favor detente!" Rogó Glory "¡Tu no eres un Dios, no comprendes mi sufrimiento!"  
  
"Entonces me conformaré con causártelo." Respondió blandiendo la guadaña sin piedad.  
  
Glory cayó al suelo totalmente derrotada. Estaba sangrando de todas partes y Sailor Moon se acercó a ella.  
  
"Si vuelves a acercarte a mí o a mis amigos acabaré contigo." Advirtió.  
  
"No lo haré lo juro." Dijo Glory mientras escupía sangre.  
  
Sailor Moon volteó a donde se encontraba Rini y dejó caer la guadaña al lado de la Diosa caída corriendo hacía la torre.  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando la luz de la luna bañó a las Sailor los símbolos brillaron en su frente. Con una fuerza misteriosa acabaron con gran parte de los vampiros en segundos. Los vampiros también se dieron cuenta de su nuevo poder y los que aún quedaban prefirieron huir pero pocos lo lograron.  
  
*******************  
  
Con la luz lunar iluminando el cielo, a Luna y Artemis les fue más fácil vigilar que no hubiera nadie en la torre con Rini. Ayashi seguía acabando con los vampiros que amezaran la vida de los gatos o la suya.  
  
"Ayashi... ¡Hay alguien allá arriba!" Siseó Artemis.  
  
"¡Ve! Yo le avisaré a Sailor Moon." Insistió Luna.  
  
Ayashi volteó y vio una figura acercándose a Rini. Un destello salió de su mano: una daga. Ayashi corrió pero eran demasiados los vampiros bloqueando las escaleras de acceso. Intentó abrirse paso pero era inútil.  
  
*******************  
  
Las Inner Sailor Scouts también vieron la figura acercándose a Rini. Las cuatro fueron en ayuda de Ayashi.  
  
"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!"  
  
"¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!"  
  
"¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!"  
  
!¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"  
  
Los cuatro poderes se mezclaron creando una enorme bola de energía que despejó el camino de Ayashi.  
  
"¡Vamos apresúrate!" Le gritó Mercury.  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando las Inner Sailors llegaron Luna se comunicó mentalmente con Sailor Moon que estaba emitiendo poderosas ondas de energía con la guadaña ancestral.  
  
"¡Serena! ¡Tienes que ayudar a Rini! Ayashi está en camino pero no podrá solo!" Le comunicó Luna telepáticamente.  
  
"¡Sí!" Le respondió Sailor Moon volteando hacia Rini y dejando caer la guadaña.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Uranus vio el resplandor naranja producto de los poderes de las Inner Sailors y volteó instintivamente arriba. La figura de Ayashi se encontraba subiendo a toda prisa los últimos pisos de la torre. Un poco más abajo se encontraba la figura de Sailor Moon corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras y rampas. Uranus se lanzó tras ellos pero en vez de subir por las escaleras empezó a escalar la torre por un costado.  
  
*******************  
  
Rini observaba la batalla desde arriba. No podía decir quién iba ganando pero si podía ver que las Sailor eran superadas en numero y, en el caso de Sailor Moon, en fuerza. Estaba inmersa en la pelea por lo que no oyó los pasos que se acercaban. Las nubes dejaron de tapar a la luna y Rini vio a un vampiro encapuchado. De una de las mangas de su túnica sacó una daga de hoja muy afilada que brilló con la luz lunar.  
  
"¡Por favor ayúdame!" Le pidió Rini moviendo los brazos encadenados a un barandal.  
  
El vampiro se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvieron frente a frente le hizo dos cortadas en el torso, una de cada lado. Las cortadas eran demasiado superficiales por lo que la sangre tardó en brotar.  
  
Ayashi llegó y golpeó al vampiro haciéndolo tirar la daga. Después sacó una estaca del bolsillo interior de su chamarra y acabó con el vampiro.  
  
"No te preocupes. Te sacaré de aquí." Le aseguró Ayashi a Rini mientras recogía la daga y empezaba a cortar las cadenas.  
  
"¡Uranus!" Susurró Rini cuando vio a Sailor Uranus llegando detrás de Ayashi.  
  
Ayashi se volteó y vio el brillo de malicia en los ojos de Uranus. Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar Ayashi recibió un golpe de Uranus. Uranus lo empezó a golpear aún más fuerte y desenfundó su Espada de Urano. Lo golpeó una vez más haciendo que le diera la espalda para después enterrarle la espada. Ayashi soltó un grito de dolor mientras Uranus lo arrojaba de la torre.  
  
*******************  
  
La guadaña siguió brillando aún después de que Sailor Moon la hubiera tirado. Glory se trató de incorporar para hacer pagar a Sailor Moon cuando el brillo de la guadaña se hizo más intenso. Una luz pareció salir por dentro y la Primera Sailor salió de esa luz.  
  
"Tú..." murmuró Glory sorprendida y respirando con gran dificultad "Dame un minuto y yo acabaré con ella."  
  
"No podría." Gruño la Primera Sailor "Aún sabiendo que te recuperarás y buscarás vengarte de ella y del mundo por su misericordia... y de todas formas te dejó vivir."  
  
Glory hizo muecas de dolor mientras trataba de incorporarse. Sangre le corría por la frente y por la comisura de la boca.  
  
"Ella es un héroe." Dijo la Sailor primeriza "No como nosotros."  
  
"¡Nosotros?"  
  
La Primera Sailor tomó la guadaña y la enterró en el vientre de Glory.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?" Le gritó Rini.  
  
"Esta bien ya que vas a morir te lo explicaré."  
  
"¿A morir?" Preguntó Rini asustada.  
  
"Si la energía de la Llave empieza a fluir, un portal místico se abrirá derribando las paredes dimensionales liberando el infierno en la Terra. La única forma de evitarlo es si la energía deja de fluir." Explicó Uranus haciendo caso omiso a Rini. "Y ahora que la Llave es humana... tú... si tu sangre es derramada la única forma de cerrar el portal será muriendo."  
  
"¡No me mates por favor!" Le rogó Rini con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"No hay otra forma. Si el portal se abre todos moriremos." Dijo Uranus preparándose para darle el golpe final. Rini puso sus brazos a manera de protección logrando así que las heridas se abrieran bastante y la sangre comenzara a fluir fuera de su cuerpo.  
  
"Entonces lo último que ella verá será a mí protegiéndola." Dijo Sailor Moon desde atrás apuntando su tiara "¡Tiara Lunar!"  
  
Su tiara se dirigió a un costado de Uranus aventándola fuera de la torre. Sailor Moon se acercó a Rini y cortó las cadenas con la Espada de Urano. Una gota de sangre escurrió por el pie de Rini y cayó de la torre. Muchas gotas más le siguieron. Toparon con algo a mitad de la caída entre la torre y el suelo. Se empezó formar un portal de energía blanco que crecía más y más.  
  
"¡Serena ha comenzado!" Exclamó Rini viendo como el portal crecía más y más emanando una luz blanca cegadora.  
  
Un rayo salió del portal abriendo un hoyo enorme en la calle aledaña al sitio de construcción. Otro rayo cayó en un edificio transformándolo completamente. Unos demonios con las cabezas gigantes y con mandíbulas enormes con afilados dientes por fuera salieron por las ventanas del edificio. Otro edificio también fue alcanzado por un relámpago quedando reducido a cenizas.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Cuidado!" Advirtió Sailor Mars cuando una viga de la torre caía justo arriba de Sailor Mercury.  
  
Mars la quitó de en medio con un empujón pero la viga cayó en su pierna atrapándola.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Campo de Energía!" Exclamó Sailor Saturn cuando un rayo iba a impactarse contra Sailor Venus.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Pluto y Sailor Neptune recogieron a Sailor Uranus del suelo cuando una grieta se formó a unos centímetros de ella.  
  
*******************  
  
Ayashi se encontraba en el suelo cuando otra grieta se formó debajo de él. Sin energía se dejó caer al vacío.  
  
"¡Cadenas de Amor de Venus!" Gritó Sailor Venus sujetando a Ayashi y con ayuda de Sailor Jupiter lo sacaron de ahí.  
  
*******************  
  
"Lo siento." Se disculpó Rini.  
  
Sailor Moon la jaló a para que bajaran de la torre. Rini se zafó y corrió a donde estaba el portal.  
  
"¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?" Le gritó Sailor Moon sujetándola de un brazo.  
  
"Serena. Sé del ritual. Tengo que detenerlo. ¡Es la única forma!" Exclamó Rini con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.  
  
"¡Te matará!"  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
La torre comenzó a tambalearse demasiado fuerte. Algunos soportes se estaban venciendo. Del portal salió una criatura similar a un dragón que empezó a volar alrededor de la torre.  
  
"Tienes que dejarme hacerlo. Tiene que tener la sangre." Imploró Rini.  
  
*******************  
  
Una mirada de entendimiento surgió en la cara de Serena. Los recuerdos de los últimos días pasaron por su cabeza:  
  
La reunión después de que Serena salió de su trance.  
Ayashi hablando diciendo: "Porque siempre tiene que ser sangre."  
  
Después del primer enfrentamiento contra Glory.  
Serena diciéndole a Rini: "Es sangre Tsukino, igual que la tuya."  
  
En la casa de Serena cuando apareció Darien.  
Darien diciendo: "Los monjes del Tokio de Cristal la crearon de ti"  
  
En la reunión de esa noche.  
Serena diciendo: "Los monjes la crearon de mí."  
  
En el desierto, en la fogata.  
La Primera Sailor diciendo. "La muerte es tu don."  
Serena: "La muerte es..."  
Primera Sailor: "... tu don."  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Serena no!"  
  
"Rini tengo que hacerlo." Replicó Sailor Moon con una mirada de paz inminente.  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"Rini escúchame. No hay mucho tiempo, escucha."  
  
Sailor Moon sostuvo a Rini de los dos brazos. Empezó a murmurar unas palabras inaudibles. Rini comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Unos rayos cayeron detrás de ellas. Sailor Moon pasó su mano por la mejilla de Rini con ternura y le dio un beso.  
  
Sailor Moon echó a correr para llegar al portal y mientras lo hacía la luz de luna la bañó una vez más desapareciendo su traje de Sailor Scout y apareciendo en su lugar el traje de princesa que usase en el Milenio de Plata. Su luna brilló imponente mientras ella daba los últimos pasos. Al llegar al portal se aventó dentro de él sin mirar atrás. Rini siguió llorando mientras veía a su madre entrar al portal.  
  
*******************  
  
El dolor de la princesa Serenity se vio reflejado en su cara. Rini comenzó a descender de la insegura torre. Mientras oía las últimas palabras de su madre:  
  
"Rini escúchame. No hay mucho tiempo, escucha."  
  
"Te amo. Siempre te amaré."  
  
"Pero este es la misión que debo cumplir."  
  
*******************  
  
La cara de la princesa Serenity pasó de reflejar un agudo dolor a una expresión de tranquilidad total. El portal se cerró súbitamente y la noche dio lugar al amanecer.  
  
*******************  
  
Las ocho Sailor Scouts se acercaron para poder ver mejor, ayudándose unas a otras a mantenerse e pie. Ayashi se encontraba en las sombras lo más cerca que podía del grupo pues el sol había salido. Rini se encontraba ya a la mitad de las escaleras recordando la otra parte del emotivo discurso de su madre:  
  
"Dile a Luna que finalmente comprendí."  
  
El cuerpo inanimado de la princesa Serenity se encontraba sobre una pila de ladrillos. Sailor Mercury ahogó un grito y lloró en el hombro de Sailor Mars que sólo le palmeaba la espalda a manera de consuelo.  
  
"Y dile a mis amigos que los quiero."  
  
Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter se dieron un abrazo ocultando la cara en el hombro de la otra.  
  
"Tienes que cuidarlos ahora."  
  
Luna y Artemis se acercaron un poco más y agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto. Unas lágrimas se impactaron contra el suelo debajo de ellos.  
  
"Tienen que cuidarse unos a otros."  
  
Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn se quedaron mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la princesa. Sus ojos expresaban el gran dolor y arrepentimiento de los que eran víctimas.  
  
"Tienen que ser fuertes."  
  
Ayashi se cubrió la cara con una mano. Débiles gemidos se oían.  
  
Rini bajó por completo y se acercó al grupo con una mano en su costado.  
  
"Rini lo más difícil en este mundo... es vivir en él"  
  
Rini comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
  
"Se valiente."  
  
"Vive."  
  
"Por mí."  
  
*******************  
  
En el panteón, detrás de un sauce llorón hay una lápida con muchas flores en el pasto enfrente ésta que dice:  
  
SERENA TSUKINO  
1983-2003  
AMADA HERMANA  
LEAL AMIGA  
SALVÓ AL MUNDO  
DEMASIADO  
  
*******************  
  
Fin.  
  
*******************  
  
Por fin!!!! Olviden lo de la votación porque neto este final esta muy bueno como para siquiera ponerlo a votación!!!! Bueno en fin, disculpen la tardanza se que me dejaron miles de reviews diciendo que me apurara (yeah right nadie me escribió! ;_;)!! Pero en fin hoy es miércoles 24 de septiembre... en 6 días acaba BUFFY!!!! Si a alguien le gusta siéntanse libres de contactarme por MSN (moontear3587@hotmail.com) pero entonces porfa véanlo porque el final esta genial. Yo voy a llorar. De hecho YA estoy llorando. ADIOS!!!! AAAAHHHH 1000 gracias a PutiRadfel que fue la única que leyó mi fic y que esta viendo BUFFY por mí!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Elegidas

Capítulo 7 Elegidas  
  
*******************  
  
Serena entró a la casa sin que nadie la oyera y pasó silenciosamente por la sala. En su mente solo había un deseo: Recuperar la confianza de sus amigas. Cogió la guadaña de la mesa y salió por la puerta de la cocina. Ayashi ya no estaba en las escaleras. Se había ido después de que El Primero se le apareció.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena recorrió las calles aledañas en busca de vampiros o de Glory. Vio a varias familias empacando sus cosas y subiéndolas a sus automóviles. Serena pensó que era lo mejor y que así estarían más seguros.  
  
Siguió caminando y a lo lejos vio a dos encapuchados atacando a un chico. Uno de ellos lo sujetó para que no pudiera moverse mientras el otro se acercaba a su cuello.  
  
"¡Llama a la policía!" Gritó el joven.  
  
"¿Están peleando?" Preguntó Serena como si no supera que pasaba "Porque... pelear no es bueno."  
  
"¡Vete de aquí niña si no quieres que te suceda algo!" Advirtió uno de los encapuchados levantando la cabeza del cuello del chico.  
  
"¡No! Quédate. Me caerá bien un aperitivo." Comentó el segundo vampiro enseñando sus dientes.  
  
"¿Alguna vez han oído el nombre de Sailor Moon?" Preguntó Serena haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó el primer vampiro.  
  
"¿No? Que tal esto: ¡Dios mi pierna!" Continuó Serena.  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Moon Transformación!" Dijo Serena arrancando el broche en forma de corazón de su blusa y alzándolo en el aire "¡Soy Sailor Moon y los castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!"  
  
Los vampiros se quitaron la capucha y corrieron a atacar a Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon se agachó para evadir un golpe y se quitó su tiara.  
  
"¡Tiara Lunar!" Exclamó lanzándola a la pierna de un vampiro.  
  
"¡Dios mi pierna!" Aulló de dolor el vampiro.  
  
"Ya nos estamos comunicando." Comentó Sailor Moon burlona.  
  
Sailor Moon esquivó unos cuantos golpes y patadas y sacó su guadaña. Con dos movimientos rápidos decapitó a los vampiros y, antes de que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto con el suelo, se hicieron polvo.  
  
"Hacia tiempo que no conocía a alguien que no supiera de mí." Murmuró para sí misma mientras se sacudía el traje.  
  
Sailor Moon guardó la guadaña y volvió a ser Serena. Ella se acercó al muchacho y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.  
  
"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó aún sorprendido.  
  
"Eso es lo que hago." Respondió Serena vagamente.  
  
"Pero solo eres una chica."  
  
"Es lo que me digo todos los días." Respondió en un tono de resignación "Vete a casa."  
  
El muchacho volteó para un lado y para el otro con inseguridad, después se volteó para encarar a Serena y pedirle que lo acompañara a su casa. Serena puso una mano en su hombro y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que guiara el camino.  
  
*******************  
  
"Ninguno de los dos esta." Anunció Lita bajando las escaleras.  
  
"Tendremos que salir a patrullar sin ellos." Dijo Ami resignada.  
  
"¿Quiénes se quedarán con Rini y las potenciales?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"Deberían de quedarse Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru." Sugirió Mina "Sus poderes son superiores a los nuestros. Podrán defender mejor a las chicas en caso de que Glory ataque."  
  
"Bueno pues entonces partamos."  
  
*******************  
  
Serena dejó al chico y consultó su reloj. Eran las diez en punto. Serena decidió patrullar un rato más suponiendo que todavía era temprano y que los vampiros podrían andar acechando en las sombras.  
  
Caminó por una calle mal iluminada y oyó unos cubos de basura volcándose. "¿Será un gato?" Pensó. Se oyeron unos golpes secos y después el silencio. Dio vuelta en dónde había oído los ruidos. Había alrededor de unos 5 cubos de basura volteados y de un contenedor colgaba una pierna.  
  
Sailor Moon se acercó y tiró de la pierna hasta sacar el resto del cuerpo del contenedor. Volteó el cuerpo y vio con horror la cara: era Ayashi. Sailor Moon lo movió delicadamente para que recobrara el conocimiento.  
  
"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó una y otra vez mientras lo recostaba en sus piernas.  
  
Ayashi abrió lentamente los ojos. Su visión ere borrosa pero la voz que escuchaba lo reconfortaba.  
  
"Glo... ry." Dijo con gran esfuerzo.  
  
"¿Glory?" Repitió Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon depositó a Ayashi en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se levantó. Solo había una dirección por la cual Glory podría haber huido. Sin mucho pensarlo siguió el callejón hasta llegar a un sitio de construcción.  
  
Sailor Moon entró sigilosamente. No quería ser tomada por sorpresa. Sacó la guadaña y la sostuvo con ambas manos como si de eso dependiera su vida. Oyó unos ruidos al final y se acercó con extremo cuidado. La tensión era casi palpable. Cuando los sonidos se oyeron demasiado cerca Sailor Moon es escondió detrás de una pila de ladrillos. Encontró una piedra y la aventó a una lámina cercana.  
  
"¿¡Quién anda ahí!?" Preguntó Glory a toda voz.  
  
Glory se acercó y no encontró a nadie. Antes de que se diera cuenta recibió un golpe que la arrojó a unos sacos de cemento.  
  
"No eres la Diosa más lista en los cielos ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sailor Moon burlona.  
  
"¡Estúpida! ¡Pagarás!" Amenazó Glory.  
  
Glory se levantó y corrió a una velocidad imposible situándose detrás de Sailor Moon. Glory la pateó y Sailor Moon voló por los aires estrellándose contra una pila de ladrillos que cayeron encima de ella.  
  
Sailor Moon salió de debajo de los escombros con gran dificultad. Su traje se encontraba ahora desgarrado por todos lados. Una línea de sangre corrió por su frente.  
  
"¿No te esperabas eso o sí?" Le preguntó Glory.  
  
Sailor Moon se levantó con esfuerzo y supo que no podría ganar. Buscó con desesperación una salida pero se encontraba en medio del lote. Glory se acercó más. Sailor Moon empuño su arma con fuerza y atacó a Glory. No obstante, Glory detuvo el golpe y arrojó la guadaña lejos.  
  
"¿Cómo pudo tocar la guadaña?" Pensó Sailor Moon sorprendida.  
  
"Tendrás que ser más rápida si pretendes hacerme daño." Rió Glory.  
  
Sailor Moon cerró su mano y trató de golpear a Glory. Ella cogió su puño entre su mano y lo empezó a apretar. Se oía el crujido de los huesos y Sailor Moon hacia muecas de dolor. Glory la soltó y la tomó por el cuello. La alzó hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y la arrojó contra una estructura cercana.  
  
Al hacer contacto con las vigas, la estructura se tambaleó peligrosamente. Sailor Moon vio en ese movimiento su única oportunidad de salir con vida. Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo hasta que Glory estuvo debajo de la misma estructura. Se incorporó velozmente y pateó con todas sus fuerzas el soporte más cercano. La estructura se vino abajo antes de que Glory se percatara de lo que pasaba.  
  
Sailor Moon salió ágilmente del área que se derrumbaba pero un pedazo de madera golpeó su tobillo. Sailor Moon gritó de dolor y se alejó cojeando de la escena. Volteó hacia atrás y no vio ninguna señal de vida debajo de los escombros. Siguió caminando sin prisa pues creía estar segura.  
  
Unos ruidos la hicieron voltear de nuevo. La montaña de escombros bajo la cual Glory estaba sepultada comenzó a moverse. Primero fue un temblor que sacudió levemente la montaña. Algunos ladrillos en la cima empezaron a caer y pronto toda la montaña se vino abajo. Una nube de polvo se alzó imposibilitando la visión de Sailor Moon.  
  
Cuando todo el polvo se hubo disipado Sailor Moon vio con horror lo que tenía enfrente de ella.  
  
"¿Por qué haces esa cara?" Preguntó Glory mientras pasaba un ladrillo de una mano a la otra "¿Tan fea estoy? Tengo que recordarte que es tu culpa que me vea así."  
  
Sailor Moon con pudo contestar. La sola idea imagen de Glory en pie hablando como si no le hubiera sucedido nada la asustaba. Sailor Moon decidió huir de ahí. Pero primero debía recuperar la guadaña. El hecho de que Glory la tocara la asustaba.  
  
"Ni lo intentes." Advirtió Glory leyendo el plan en sus ojos "Aunque trates, te rompería el cuello antes de completar dos pasos."  
  
Glory siguió jugando con el ladrillo. Sailor Moon dio un paso pequeño esperando que Glory no se diera cuenta. No obstante, ella notó cada movimiento de Sailor Moon y trituró el ladrillo con una mano.  
  
"Te lo advertí."  
  
Rápidamente Glory se agachó y cogió otro ladrillo. Antes de que Sailor Moon pudiese reaccionar, lo arrojó y le dio en el brazo inmovilizándolo.  
  
"¡Ah!" Gritó Sailor Moon sosteniendo su brazo con su otra mano.  
  
Glory aprovechó el momento de vulnerabilidad y se acercó velozmente a ella. Sailor Moon vio como se acercaba y trató inútilmente de escapar. Los pasos de Glory se oían cada vez más cerca. En segundos la Diosa infernal sostuvo a Sailor Moon por el cuello. La comenzó a estrangular. La respiración de Sailor Moon era ahora irregular y se cortaba varias veces.  
  
"No la mates." Dijo una voz idéntica a la de Sailor Moon "Aún no."  
  
Glory volteó y vio a El Primer Mal sentado en una viga con la forma de Sailor Moon.  
  
"Pero..." Comenzó Glory volteando a ver a las dos Sailor Moon.  
  
"¡Dije que no!" Ordenó El Primero.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien." Contestó Glory enfadada "Hoy no."  
  
Cuando terminó de decir esto Glory arrojó a Sailor Moon y su cuerpo fue a dar debajo de un andamio que sostenía cientos de ladrillos y láminas entre otras cosas. Glory se acercó y con el toque de su dedo derribó el andamio y todo el material cayó encima de Sailor Moon.  
  
*******************  
  
"Al parecer casi todos están abandonando Tokio." Observó Sailor Mercury al ver todas las casas en una tranquilidad irreal.  
  
"La energía maligna concentrándose en la ciudad ya es tan poderosa que hasta las personas comunes y corrientes la deben sentir." Comentó Sailor Mars como si fuera lo obvio.  
  
"Lástima que no todos se hayan ido." Dijo Sailor Jupiter señalando hacia un callejón.  
  
"Me caerá bien el ejercicio, ya se me estaban entumiendo los dedos." Comentó Sailor Venus alegremente.  
  
*u_uU*  
  
Las chicas se acercaron con pasos rápidos para que no perdieran de vista al grupo de vampiros. Entraron al oscuro callejón y no vieron nada excepto por un cuerpo tirado. Las chicas lo reconocieron al instante.  
  
"¡Ayashi!" Gritó Venus corriendo hacia él.  
  
Las otras Sailor se acercaron lentamente. Venus lo volteó y vio su rostro marcado por numerosos golpes y en algunas partes los moretones comenzaban a aparecer. Mars se acercó y lo golpeó su mejilla unas cuantas veces para tratar de despertarlo. Viendo que era inútil lo recostó en el suelo.  
  
"¡Miren chicas!" Llamó Mercury apuntando hacia el final del callejón.  
  
Las chicas levantaron la vista del suelo y vieron que el callejón llevaba a un sitio de construcción. Las Sailor se dirigieron hacia allá y empezaron a estornudar varias veces debido al polvo que se había levantado en el lugar.  
  
Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que el lugar se encontraba más desordenado de lo que esos lugares suelen ser. Las chicas se cerraron más como para protegerse. La atmósfera era tétrica. Y la idea de que los vampiros podían atacar por sorpresa las tenía un tanto aterradas.  
  
Recorrieron la mitad del terreno velozmente. Ninguna de ellas veía a los vampiros. Cuando el polvo se hubo asentado casi por completo vieron una montaña de escombros. A lo lejos vieron que un objeto brillaba. Las Sailor Scouts avanzaron un poco más y vieron que el objeto brillante era nada más y nada menos que la guadaña.  
  
"¡Sailor Moon!" Gritaron una y otra vez las cuatro Sailors desesperadas por obtener una respuesta.  
  
Las chicas se separaron para cubrir mas espacio en menos tiempo. Ninguna de ella veía rastro alguno de Sailor Moon. Tampoco había pista del atacante pero por la el estado del terreno suponían que había sido Glory.  
  
Jupiter caminaba por la montaña de escombros mirando a su alrededor. Eso hizo que no se fijara en el suelo y tropezó con algo irremediablemente.  
  
"¡Chicas!" Llamó mientras se frotaba las rodillas raspadas.  
  
Las chicas se acercaron y vieron a donde señalaba su amiga: Una bota, antes blanca, ahora manchada de tierra y de un líquido rojo, salía de la montaña de los escombros. Las muchachas empezaron a quitar los ladrillos y las láminas apresuradamente. Pronto descubrieron el cuerpo de su amiga.  
  
"¡Oh Dios!" Musitó Mercury viendo la cara totalmente ensangrentada e hinchada de su amiga.  
  
"¡Llevémosla al hospital!" Urgió Venus.  
  
"Los doctores deben de haberse ido junto con toda la demás gente." Replicó Mars.  
  
"Es cierto. Mejor llevémosla a la casa, ahí hay un botiquín que podría ser útil." Agregó Jupiter cargando con sumo cuidado a su amiga malherida.  
  
"¿Y que haremos con la guadaña?" Recordó Mercury.  
  
"Yo iré por ella." Se ofreció Venus yendo por ella.  
  
"Creo que eso será inútil." Comentó Mars "Nadie más la puede tocar más que ella."  
  
"¿Decías?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Jupiter cuando vio a Venus regresando con el arma soltando un brillo dorado.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Serena que pasó?" Preguntó Darien "Traté de advertirte, pero lo único que necesitas ahora es hielo. Iré por él.  
  
"No, Darien, no lo necesito."  
  
"Pero necesitas curar tus heridas."  
  
"No tengo tiempo para eso."  
  
"Serena ¿Estas preocupada por el anochecer?" Preguntó Darien "Porque hay cosas que no puedes controlar. Siempre anochece y siempre amanecerá."  
  
"Todos cuentan conmigo." Respondió Serena "El mal se acerca."  
  
"Serena el mal no se acerca. El mal ya esta aquí. Siempre ha estado aquí." Replicó Darien "¿No lo sabes? Esta en todos lados."  
  
"Y yo tengo que detenerlo."  
  
"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?"  
  
"Aún no lo sé, pero..."  
  
"Serena, no importa lo que los demás esperen de ti, el mal es parte nosotros. De todos nosotros. Es algo natural. Y nadie puede detener esto. Nadie puede contra la naturaleza, ni siquiera..."  
  
*******************  
  
Serena despertó en una posición fetal en un sillón en una de las habitaciones de su casa. Su cara estaba hinchada y con rastros de sangre por todos lados. Segundos después oyó la conversación que se desarrollaba en la habitación continua.  
  
"Podríamos hacer un plan como siempre hacemos, pero la verdad es que Sailor Moon era nuestro plan." Comentó Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna, ella luce mal." Dijo Mina.  
  
"Sí. Tengo miedo de que tenga un derrame interno." Agregó Ami.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Podría..." Titubeó Rini.  
  
"Morir?" Michiru terminó la frase "No lo creo. No lo sé."  
  
"¿Qué haremos si ella no puede luchar, si no puede vencer a El Primero?" Preguntó Lita atemorizada.  
  
"Estamos de regreso en el punto de partida." Respondió Haruka.  
  
"¿Y cuál es ese punto de partida?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"No lo sé. El Primero precede a todo lo que hemos conocido, o conoceremos." Respondió Setsuna confusa "Esta en todos lados. Es puro. No sé si podremos vencerlo."  
  
Serena entró en la habitación y todos voltearon a verla sin saber que ella había escuchado todo. Las potenciales se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a su líder en tal estado.  
  
"Tienen razón. No sabemos como derrotarlo. No sabemos cuando vendrá. No podemos correr o escondernos. No podemos pretender que no es el fin porque lo es. Siempre ha habido algo intentando destruir al mundo. Siempre hemos ganado pero ya no peleamos con ellos. Ahora peleamos contra la razón de su existir. El Mal. El más poderoso. El Primero." Dijo Serena solemnemente.  
  
"Sabemos que estas cansada." Dijo Ami.  
  
"Estoy más que cansada, más que asustada. Estoy parada en la boca del infierno y me tragará completa. Y se atragantará conmigo. ¿No estamos listos? Ellos no están listos. Piensan que esperaremos hasta que el final llegue, como siempre hacemos. Ya me harté de esperar. ¿Quieren un Apocalipsis? Les daremos uno. Si alguien quiere huir hágalo ahora. Porque nos hemos convertido en un ejército. Hemos declarado la guerra. De ahora en adelante no solo enfrentaremos nuestros temores, los buscaremos. Los encontraremos y sacaremos sus corazones, uno por uno. Hasta que El Primero se muestre como realmente es. Y yo misma lo mataré. Sólo hay una cosa en la Tierra más poderosa que el mal, y esa cosa somos nosotros. ¿Preguntas?" Terminó Serena inspirando valor a todas en la habitación.  
  
*******************  
  
En una casa deshabitada a las afueras de Tokio se encontraba Glory paseándose de un lado a otro con los puños apretados y con coraje en sus ojos.  
  
"¿¡Por qué la dejaste vivir!? Bien sabes que pude haber acabado con ella." Preguntó Glory pidiendo una explicación a El Primero.  
  
"Lo harás. Tranquilízate." Respondió El Primer Mal con la forma de Darien.  
  
"Estoy calmada. Deberías verme cuando estoy enojada."  
  
"Aunque no lo parezca, ella es cada vez más poderosa y tu te estas debilitando."  
  
"De repente me estoy intranquilizando." Respondió Glory con un ligero tono amenazante.  
  
"Afróntalo. Tu fuerza esta menguando. Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos... fusionamos." Dijo El Primero mirándola seductoramente.  
  
"Tienes razón."  
  
"Hagámoslo."  
  
"¡Vaya, si que sabes enamorar a una chica! Sin flores ni cena, sin paseos sólo 'hagámoslo'. Ayúdenme. Mis rodillas no me pueden sostener." Respondió sarcásticamente Glory "Ten más tacto. Esta es una experiencia sagrada para mí."  
  
"Para mí también. Cuando todo esto haya acabado y nuestra armada salga y nuestra voluntad arrase con el mundo, seré capaz de entrar en cada hombre, mujer y niño en este mundo, justo como lo hice contigo."  
  
"¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir celos?"  
  
"No. Sólo a ti te convertí en Dios, aún serás especial cuando eso suceda."  
  
El Primero con forma de Darien y Glory se pusieron frente a frente. Extendieron sus brazos al frente y de la boca de 'Darien' salió una aparición demoníaca - enorme, con dos cuernos en la cabeza y ojos rojos brillantes. La entidad se acercó y entró por los ojos de Glory. Ella cayó al suelo de espaldas y se empezó a retorcer. Después de unos minutos dejó de convulsionarse sólo para incorporarse. Sus ojos eran negros completamente y una especie de aura oscura la rodeaba.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Dicen que Mina pudo tocar la guadaña sin que esta se hiciera líquida?" Preguntó Michiru tratando de hacerse a la idea.  
  
"Es cierto." Respondió Raye.  
  
"¿Pudiste sentiste algo?" Preguntó Setsuna volteando a ver a Mina sentada en una silla al lado de Ami.  
  
"Sí. Sentí como si hubiera un poder encerrado ahí, un poder ancestral y que era capaz hacer el bien y el mal." Contestó Mina.  
  
"¿Por qué no traen la guadaña?" Sugirió Raye "Así podrán comprobarlo ustedes mismas."  
  
Serena se levantó y trajo la guadaña. La guadaña no presentaba cambio alguno. Seguía con el mismo brillo plateado que despedía desde el día en que fue encontrada. Serena se la dio a Ami.  
  
Ami sostuvo la guadaña y al instante un brillo azul como el de un zafiro iluminó la habitación. Todas observaron sorprendidas el cambio de color de la guadaña. Siguió el turno de Raye. Raye la tomó y la guadaña se tornó de un color rojizo como aquel de un rubí. Las demás chicas aún no salían de su asombro cuando le toco a Lita. Como era de esperarse, la guadaña cambio de color una vez más. Ahora era verde esmeralda.  
  
Después fue el turno de Mina. El arma se volvió dorada. Ella se la pasó a Haruka. Con ella, la guadaña adoptó un color ámbar. Ella se la cedió a su compañera Michiru siempre sentada a su lado. La guadaña pasó de ser color ámbar a aguamarina. El brillo que despedía era casi tan fuerte como el anterior. Michiru la pasó a Setsuna. La guadaña brilló color venturina y enseguida la pasó a Hotaru. El brillo de la guadaña se volvió color amatista y deslumbró a todas en la habitación.  
  
Hotaru se la dio a Rini. Cuando la guadaña hizo contacto con la mano de Rini se volvió liquida. Las chicas observaron impresionadas al ver la guadaña se deshacía en las manos de Rini.  
  
"¿Por qué pasa esto?" Preguntó Rini asustada.  
  
"No te preocupes." Tranquilizó Luna.  
  
"Tu origen como Sailor no es el mismo que el de las demás. Por eso no la puedes tocar." Explicó Artemis.  
  
"Claro, al ser ella el Cristal de Plata no tiene nada que ver con las Sailor." Aclaró Ami.  
  
"¿Bueno pero entonces como la pudo tocar Glory?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"Es cierto. ¿Dices que te la arrebató y la arrojó, no Serena?" Preguntó Michiru.  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Chicas." Llamó Lime la atención desde el quicio de la puerta con un libro abierto en las manos.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Lime?" Preguntó Lita.  
  
"Cherry encontró algo sobre la guadaña. Quiere que lo vean." Respondió con un tono de urgencia.  
  
*******************  
  
"El texto es muy claro." Dijo Ami soltando el libro que Lime había traído "Según esto, la guadaña representa la muerte y fue forjada en una tumba en tierra no consagrada antes de Cristo."  
  
"¿En dónde se encuentra esa tumba?" Preguntó Setsuna.  
  
"No es muy clara su ubicación pero debe de estar a las afueras de Tokio, al norte." Dijo Ami un poco dudosa.  
  
"Bien, entonces iré allá." Dijo Serena levantándose de su asiento.  
  
"Pero Serena estas demasiado débil." Dijo Raye preocupada.  
  
"Glory podría sorprenderte." Dijo Lita aún más preocupada.  
  
"No se preocupen chicas." Dijo Serena segura de sí misma "Si Glory aparece le enseñare a no meterse conmigo."  
  
"Yo iré contigo." Se ofreció Ayashi que había entrado por la puerta trasera minutos antes.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon y Ayashi se adentraron en el bosque. Los árboles cubrían la luna creando una atmósfera escalofriante. La única luz provenía de la guadaña. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un claro. En el centro del claro había una especie de construcción en forma de pirámide de no más de dos metros de alto. La luna se reflejaba en la puerta de un metal desconocido con grabados extraños. Ayashi se acercó y tiró la puerta de una patada. Sailor Moon entró y Ayashi se quedó afuera vigilando la entrada en caso de que Glory llegara.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo se encontró en una habitación iluminada por antorchas. La habitación era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. Una especie de códice estaba grabado del techo al suelo y en cada una de las paredes. Sailor Moon se dirigió a la pared más cercana y trató de leer el códice. Obviamente no pudo pero pudo distinguir figuras como un sol y la luna que se repetían varias veces.  
  
"Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado cuán joven serías." Dijo una voz proveniente de detrás de unas cortinas al fondo de la habitación.  
  
Sailor Moon se acercó al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Una anciana de largo pelo blanco y un vestido largo blanco salió.  
  
"Es por la espera. La mente te hace pasar malos ratos. Veo que has encontrado nuestra arma." Dijo la anciana.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Sailor Moon curiosa.  
  
"Una de muchas. Bueno... era. Ahora estoy sola en el mundo." Dijo la anciana nostálgicamente como si recordara los tiempos pasados.  
  
"¿Entonces qué eres?" Preguntó Sailor Moon "¿Una especie de fantasma?"  
  
"No. Soy tan real como tú. Bueno... sólo pongámoslo de este modo - me veo bien a mi edad. He estado esperando." Contestó la anciana carismáticamente extendiendo sus manos para que Sailor Moon le diera la guadaña "La sacaste de la cueva. Yo fui una de las que la puso ahí."  
  
"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Sailor Moon dándole la guadaña.  
  
"Un arma. Una guadaña." Contestó la anciana mirando el arma con admiración "Forjada en secreto para que alguien como tu... disculpa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"No, en serio."  
  
Sailor Moon se encogió de hombros y la anciana puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
"La forjamos en secreto y la mantuvimos escondida de los Hombres Sombríos." Continuó la anciana.  
  
"¿Te refieres a los ancianos del desierto?" Preguntó Sailor Moon para asegurarse.  
  
"¿Los conoces?"  
  
"Los conocí. No les di mucha importancia." Respondió Sailor Moon recordando lo que habían tratado de hacerle.  
  
"Claro. Entonces tú sabes. Y ellos se convirtieron en vigilantes. Y los vigilantes vigilaban a las Sailor. Pero nosotras los vigilábamos." Dijo la anciana con un dejo de modestia.  
  
"¡Oh!" Exclamó Sailor Moon visiblemente sorprendida "Entonces ustedes son como... ¿Qué son?"  
  
"Guardianas." Respondió la anciana de cabellos blancos "Mujeres que queremos ayudarlas y protegerlas. Nosotras forjamos esta guadaña siglos atrás en los confines del mundo con la luz de la luna llena."  
  
Sailor Moon escuchó atentamente las palabras de la Guardiana sin interrumpirla.  
  
"Forjada ahí, la pusimos para que fuera usada aquí... para matar al último demonio puro que caminara sobre la Tierra. El resto ya había sido eliminado." Dijo la Guardiana mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sailor Moon "Y entonces existieron los hombres, y le siguieron los monjes. Y entonces surgió un pueblo y después tú. Y la guadaña siempre permaneció oculta."  
  
"No entiendo." Replicó Sailor Moon "¿Cómo es posible que no supiéramos nada de esto?"  
  
"Nosotras también nos escondimos. Teníamos que, hasta ahora. Somos la última sorpresa." Respondió la Guardiana.  
  
"¿Significa que puedo ganar?" Preguntó Sailor Moon.  
  
"Eso depende de ti. Esta es un arma poderosa." Dijo la Guardiana regresándole la guadaña.  
  
"Sí." Respondió Sailor Moon asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
"Pero tu ya tienes armas." Continuó la Guardiana guiñándole un ojo.  
  
"Oh." Fue lo único que atinó a responder.  
  
"Úsala sabiamente y quizás puedas vencer a la oscuridad naciente. De una forma u otra esto sólo puede significar que un final en verdad está cerca." Dijo la anciana ambiguamente.  
  
Unas manos salieron de adentro de la habitación oculta por las cortinas. Tomaron la cabeza de la Guardiana y le rompieron el cuello sin mucho esfuerzo. Sailor Moon observó con terror como el cuerpo de la anciana caía al suelo sin vida. Una mujer rubia con un vestido rojo salió de la habitación riendo.  
  
"Disculpa no pude oír la última parte por el ruido que hizo su cuello al tronar." Dijo Glory con el sarcasmo que la caracterizaba "Dijo que el fin esta cerca ¿o que ya esta aquí?"  
  
Sailor Moon usó la guadaña y la blandió con fuerza pero Glory la detuvo con facilidad. Intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes y patadas pero Glory era mucho más fuerte que antes y Sailor Moon no podía conectar un solo golpe.  
  
"¡Jajaja! No te escaparás de esta pelea chiquilla. ¿No lo entiendes?" Preguntó Glory con la respiración normal como si hubiera estado sentada todo este tiempo "No puedes detenerme. Siempre vendré por más. Es como si renaciese."  
  
Sailor Moon apuntó la guadaña hacia su cabeza pero ella se agachó y la aventó contra una pared. La pateó con gran fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo volara por los aires. Antes de que tocara el suelo la golpeó en el estómago. Sailor Moon alzó su cabeza del suelo y Glory la pateó con fuerza. Ella soltó la guadaña y Glory la tomó enseguida.  
  
"¡Tiara Lunar!" Exclamó Sailor Moon arrojándola hacia las manos de Glory.  
  
La Diosa Infernal no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la tiara la golpeó haciendo que soltara el arma mística. Sailor Moon cogió la guadaña antes de que cayera al suelo y pateó con fuerza el vientre de Glory. Sin embargo, Glory actúo como si un mosco la hubiera picado. Tomó del cabello a Sailor Moon y la golpeó repetidas veces en el vientre hasta que soltó la guadaña. Sailor Moon cayó al suelo y la Diosa recogió la guadaña y la blandió hacia el cuello de su enemiga.  
  
"¡Oye!" Gritó Ayashi distrayendo a Glory.  
  
La Diosa volteó y fue recibida con el puño del vampiro. Glory cayó al suelo y Sailor Moon recogió la guadaña. Glory se incorporó rápidamente y empezaron a pelear de nuevo. Esta vez Sailor Moon conectó muchos golpes y al final le hizo una gran cortada al vientre de Glory.  
  
"¿Crees que..." Comenzó a decir Glory pero cayó al suelo, su vestido ensangrentado.  
  
"Lo tenía todo bajo control." Le dijo Sailor Moon a Ayashi guiñándole un ojo y haciendo la seña de V.  
  
"¿Quién es esa anciana?" Peguntó Ayashi un poco sonrojado.  
  
"Ya no importa. Es mejor que volvamos con las demás." Contestó Sailor Moon.  
  
"¿Estará muerta?" Preguntó Ayashi mientras veía como Sailor Moon comenzaba a subir las escaleras.  
  
"Eso quisieras." Dijo una voz llena de odio detrás de él.  
  
Ayashi volteó y vio a Glory con sangre negra saliendo de sus ojos y boca. Un aura más oscura que la misma noche rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Ayashi trató de golpearla una vez más pero ella detuvo su puño. Acto seguido arrojó a Ayashi contra el techo logrando que éste se derrumbara y que la luz de la luna llena entrara por la abertura.  
  
"¿¡Estas lista para terminar con esto... perra!?" Farfulló la Diosa Infernal que ahora lucía más peligrosa que nunca.  
  
Sailor Moon se lanzó al ataque pero Glory parecía ser aún más fuerte de lo que era minutos antes. Bloqueó todos sus ataques e incluso detuvo la Tiara Lunar. Sailor Moon en cambio recibió varios golpes y logró esquivar otros cuantos.  
  
"¿Cuántas veces tengo matarte?" Preguntó Sailor Moon jadeando.  
  
"No comprendes nada." Respondió Glory atacando de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez no fue mejor: Glory siguió golpeando a Sailor Moon con fuerza, ella por su lado, no hacía más que tratar de esquivar sus golpes pero al parecer Glory llevaba todas las de ganar. En un momento de descuido Glory tomó a Sailor Moon por los hombros y la empezó a levantar.  
  
"¿Crees que tienes poder sobre mí?" Preguntó Glory a regañadientes.  
  
Sailor Moon la pateó liberándose así de su agarre. Glory cayó al suelo atontada. La luna iluminó la guadaña dándole un brillo extraño que fluyó por el cuerpo de Sailor Moon haciéndolo brillar también.  
  
"¡Idiota! Nunca me detendrás. No tienes los hue..."  
  
Sailor Moon no esperó a que acabara la frase. En cambio blandió la guadaña hacia arriba y entre sus piernas. Glory abrió los ojos incrédula mientras sentía como la guadaña se enterraba más y más en su cuerpo. Sailor Moon aumentó la fuerza atravesándola completamente, partiéndola a la mitad.  
  
"Quién tiene poder el día de hoy." Contestó Sailor Moon a la pregunta que Glory le había hecho antes de acabar con ella.  
  
"Ya me enojé. ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Ayashi incorporándose con una mano en la frente.  
  
Sailor Moon volteó de un lado y del otro antes de responder: "Partió." Los dos comenzaron a reír incontroladamente. Sailor Moon volvió a ser Serena y se acercó a la Diosa. Su sangre negra había manchado todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, algo no había sido tocado por ésta. Un medallón se encontraba tirado cerca. Serena lo reconoció: era el medallón que se le había salido a Glory cuando tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento. Cuando lo recogió una visión llegó a su cabeza.  
  
*******************  
  
La oscuridad era total. Había piedras en el techo y en las paredes. Al parecer era una especie de caverna. Sin embargo era demasiado grande. No alcanzaba a ver el otro extremo de ésta. Unos ruidos provenían de abajo. Al parecer Sailor Moon se encontraba en una especie de barranco. Se asomó y algunos metros abajo se encontraban miles de vampiros prendiendo fogatas y alimentándose de lo que parecían ser chicas de todas las edades. Un estruendo sacudió toda la caverna haciendo que Sailor Moon cayera. Una luz plateada apareció abajo. Sailor Moon se asomó y vio con horror que Rini se encontraba en manos de uno de los vampiros. El vampiro que la sostenía comenzó a apuñalarla y un portal de energía se abrió bajo sus pies. Cientos de demonios comenzaron a salir de él. Una risa ronca resonó en la caverna. Una luz roja se fundió con la luz plateada proveniente de Rini. Un demonio con cuernos, garras con uñas filosas y ojos de un rojo malévolo salió del portal.  
  
"Acabas de ver... ¡tu final!" Gritó el demonio viendo directamente a los ojos de Sailor Moon con una sonrisa diabólica.  
  
*******************  
  
La visión terminó dejando a Serena completamente aturdida. Serena se tambaleó y Ayashi corrió en su auxilio. Serena no pudo más y se desmayó. Ayashi la cachó antes de que golpeara el suelo y la cargo en sus brazos. Después salió de la tumba con sumo cuidado pero al mismo tiempo deprisa pues un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. Sin embargo se detuvo un momento para decirle "Te amo." Él no lo supo pero Serena pudo oírlo.  
  
*******************  
  
la noche siguiente, Serena despertó en su cama. Todo le parecía un sueño. El haber acabado con Glory sin duda la había alegrado pero después de haber visto lo que El Primero le había mostrado ya no se sentía tan confiada. Repentinamente, le vino a la cabeza la imagen del medallón. Automáticamente buscó en sus bolsillos. En unos segundos se encontró bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina donde todas las chicas, incluyendo a las potenciales, se encontraban. Cuando se apareció en la habitación todos los ojos voltearon a verla.  
  
"¿Tuviste suerte en encontrar la tumba?" Preguntó Hotaru.  
  
"Sí." Asintió Serena "La guadaña fue creada para nuestro uso."  
  
"¿Cómo supiste eso?" Preguntó Michiru.  
  
"La Guardiana me lo dijo." Respondió Serena recordando el rostro de la anciana.  
  
Luna, Artemis y Setsuna se voltearon a ver discretamente. Al parecer ellos sabían algo pero prefirieron guardárselo.  
  
"Serena... ¿Te topaste con Glory de nuevo?" Preguntó Mina viendo todos los moretones que tenía en los brazos y en la cara.  
  
"Sí." Respondió en voz baja.  
  
"¿Y?" Insistió Raye preocupada.  
  
"Digamos que a ella le fue peor." Contestó vagamente.  
  
"¿Quieres decir que...?" Comenzó a decir Haruka con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
"La partí en dos." Continuó Serena.  
  
"¡Sí! ¡Bravo!" Exclamó Rini.  
  
Las potenciales comenzaron a aplaudirle y a hablar a viva voz. Lime y Cherry se pusieron a dar de saltos en toda la habitación.  
  
"Hay algo más." Dijo Serena.  
  
Al instante todas tomaron sus asientos y guardaron silencio de nuevo. Todas estaban expectantes a lo que Serena tenía que decir. Serena guardó silencio y después tomó una bocanada de aire.  
  
"Encontré esto cerca del cuerpo de Glory." Dijo Serena mostrando el medallón.  
  
"Déjame verlo por favor." Pidió Ami.  
  
Las chicas se lo pasaron de una en una hasta que llegó a sus manos. La chica de cabello azul hizo un análisis del medallón con la pura vista. El medallón era conformado por tres círculos. El círculo de en medio estaba hecho de plata, tenía grabado unos símbolos extraños, alrededor de éste se encontraba otro círculo pero éste era dorado. El círculo de adentro era de oro puro. La cadena era sumamente gruesa y los eslabones eran de oro y plata, alternados. "Y Sin embargo..." Pensó Ami "Es sumamente ligero."  
  
"Déjalo en nuestras manos." Dijo Ami al cabo de un rato.  
  
"Cierto. Trataremos de encontrar información acerca de él." Aseguró Lita.  
  
"Esta bien." Respondió Serena dejando la cocina.  
  
"Te dije que ella podría defendernos, todas estaremos a salvo." Oyó decir a Hibari mientras se iba.  
  
Sin embargo Serena seguía pensando en la visión pero prefirió no arruinar la alegría de las muchachas. Con la mirada había buscado a Ayashi pero al parecer no había estado en todo el día. Eso explicaba que las chicas no supieran nada de la derrota de Glory.  
  
*******************  
  
"¿Hubo algo interesante en mi ausencia?" Preguntó Ayashi entrando en la habitación de Serena.  
  
Serena no contestó. Se encontraba en su cama, su cara oculta casi por completo por las almohadas. Tenía una mirada vacía, distante.  
  
"Tokio esta completamente solo. Pude refugiarme del sol dentro de una casa abandonada sin que nadie me diera permiso de pasar. Al parecer esta ciudad ya es de ellos. No hubiera sido posible de otra forma." Continúo Ayashi ignorando el estado en que se encontraba "¿Serena?"  
  
"No me siento muy bien." Respondió Serena moviéndose apenas.  
  
"A mi no me engañas." Replicó Ayashi acercándose a ella.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Serena.  
  
"Tú no eres una desertora." Contestó el vampiro.  
  
"Observa." Espetó Serena acomodándose en la cama y hundiendo la cara aún más.  
  
"¡Sería un caos sin ti!" Exclamó Ayashi.  
  
"¿Sí?" Preguntó Serena.  
  
"¡Sí! Sí. Habría basura... cartones de comida, sleeping bags sin doblar, todos estarían asustados y desorganizados." Respondió Ayashi.  
  
"Suena mal." Comentó Serena con una breve sonrisa imaginándose la situación.  
  
Ayashi se acercó más hasta estar al pie de la cama de Serena. Serena se sentó en la cama viendo a Ayashi a los ojos.  
  
"¿Sabes algo? Siempre he inventado excusas. Aún las sigo inventando." Reflexionó Serena "Siempre me he distanciado. Desde que descubrí mi pasado, me fui sintiendo ajena a los sentimientos de las personas comunes, es como sí... Ser Sailor Moon me hizo distinta. Pero es mi culpa que me quedara de esta forma. La gente siempre trata de acercarse a mí y yo me zafo. Tu deberías saberlo..."  
  
"Creo que si hubo un pequeño acercamiento."  
  
"¡Por favor! Nunca nos acercamos. Tú sólo me querías porque era... inalcanzable."  
  
"¿Crees que eso fue todo?" Preguntó Ayashi enojado.  
  
"No hablemos del pasado."  
  
"Oh no. Tu estas teniendo lástima de mí y creo que yo debería hablar ahora."  
  
"Esta bien. Alégrame." Cedió Serena sarcásticamente.  
  
"Eres intolerable."  
  
"¡Gracias! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!" Espetó Serena enojada.  
  
"No quiero alegrarte."  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?"  
  
"Escúchame. Estuve vivo un poco más de tiempo que tú, y he estado muerto aún más tiempo. He visto cosas que no podrías imaginarte y he hecho cosas que preferiría que no imaginaras. No tengo la reputación de un gran pensador. Yo sigo mi sangre, que no siempre corre en la dirección de mi cerebro. Así que cometo muchos errores." Dijo Ayashi hincándose frente a ella, viéndola a los ojos profundamente y sujetando sus manos entre las suyas "Más de cien años vivo y sólo hay una cosa de la que he estado completamente seguro: tú."  
  
Serena movió la cabeza evitando la mirada del vampiro enfrente de ella. Ayashi acercó su mano a la mejilla de Serena y la acarició con ternura.  
  
"Veme. No te estoy pidiendo nada. Si dije que te amaba no es porque te desee o porque no pueda tenerte. No tiene nada que ver conmigo."  
  
Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Serena. Ayashi la vio y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
"Amo lo que eres, lo haces y como lo intentas. He visto tu bondad y tu fuerza. He visto lo mejor y lo peor de ti. Y comprendo con perfecta claridad lo que realmente eres. Eres una mujer maravillosa. Tu eres la indicada, Serena."  
  
"No quiero ser la indicada." Dijo Serena en voz baja.  
  
"Yo no quiero ser tan guapo y musculoso pero todos tenemos una cruz que cargar." Respondió Ayashi, vio la sonrisa de Serena y se levantó para dejar la habitación "Ahora descansa. Te vendré a ver antes de que amanezca."  
  
"Ayashi..." Dijo Serena haciendo que el vampiro volteara a verla "¿Podrías quedarte... aquí?"  
  
"Seguro." Respondió Ayashi sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama "Esto servirá."  
  
"No... quise decir... aquí." Dijo Serena golpeando suavemente la cama.  
  
Ella se recostó en la cama haciéndose a un costado con suficiente espacio para que Ayashi se acostara ahí.  
  
"¿Podrías abrazarme?"  
  
Ayashi se sentó en la cama y se recostó lentamente. Su cara revelaba su nerviosismo. Serena se acercó a él, y Ayashi puso un brazo para que ella pudiera recargarse. Serena cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos en el abdomen del vampiro y la otra en su mano. Ayashi se limitó a observarla cariñosamente.  
  
*******************  
  
Ayashi despertó y se encontró sólo en la cama. El sol ya había salido y no tardaría en entrar por las ventanas del cuarto. Se levantó sin pensarlo y salió de ahí. Oyó varios ruidos provenientes de la sala y bajo a ver de que se trataba.  
  
La conversación que se desarrollaba abajo se oía interesante y prefirió esperar hasta que acabaran para hacer su aparición.  
  
********************  
  
"Por lo que pudimos encontrar, este medallón es conocido como el medallón de Cassandra." Explicó Ami.  
  
"Exacto. Este medallón fue hecho por un herrero de la tierra del Sol para el rey Manwë, siglos antes cuando el Milenio de Plata aún no existía y el Sol se encontraba en el centro del universo." Dijo Haruka "El medallón había sido confeccionado con partículas del Sol."  
  
"El rey se lo entregó a la reina de la Luna llamada Varda como prueba de su inmenso amor." Continúo Lita.  
  
"Al casarse, Varda dio a luz a una pequeña niña a la que llamaron Luthien en la lengua del Sol y Tinuviel en la lengua de la Luna." Explicó Hotaru.  
  
"La niña era de tez blanca como la Luna llena y sus cabellos eran rubios y brillantes como el Sol de mediodía. Ella sería la soberana de los dos reinos existentes en el Universo para aquél tiempo, sin embargo..." Dijo Raye guardando silencio abruptamente.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Serena curiosa, la historia la había cautivado por completo.  
  
Ayashi aguzó el oído pues no quería perderse ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba por venir pues presentía sería importante.  
  
"Ella no podía ser la nueva reina de los dos reinos pues las reglas del Sol decían que sólo un hombre podía subir al trono. Manwë cambió esas reglas y su hermano menor, Aulë vio frustrada su ambición de convertirse en el nuevo regidor y planeó acabar con Luthien Tinuviel." Relató Michiru.  
  
"Aulë reunió a su gente, principalmente conformada por militares, e ideó un ingenioso ataque al palacio. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía los puntos de vigilancia y las habitaciones como ningún otro." Dijo Setsuna "Una noche Aulë entró al palacio y subió al piso en el que se encontraba la habitación de su sobrina. Al llegar la puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomó y vio a una mujer de vestido blanco con el cabello plateado murmurándole algo a una niña de cabellos rubios. De su toga sacó una daga con la punta envenenada y la lanzó al corazón de la niña. La reina Varda se dio cuenta y corrió a proteger a su hija recibiendo ella la daga en el pecho."  
  
Serena dejó escapar un gritó ahogado mientras se imaginaba la escena y lo que Luthien Tinuviel había sentido en ese momento.  
  
"La niña gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los guardias y el rey llegaron en segundos. Aulë fue apresado pero su gente ya sabía que hacer si algo así sucedía. Los soldados atacaron el palacio en instantes. La guardia real era nada comparada al gran número de seguidores que Aulë tenía. El palacio fue invadido en segundos. El rey Manwë murió en batalla y Luthien Tinuviel escapó en un carruaje tirado por caballos alados al reino de la Luna..." Continúo Mina.  
  
"¿Qué paso después?" Preguntó Serena intrigada.  
  
"Después de ahí, todo lo que sigue son sólo vestigios." Respondió Luna.  
  
"Lo que sabemos con seguridad es que Glory debió haber estado en esa batalla y tomó el medallón." Agregó Artemis "Al parecer ella era un habitante del Sol antes de convertirse en una Diosa infernal."  
  
"Sí pero también sabemos que tú, Serena, eres descendiente directa de Luthien Tinuviel pues posees las mismas características físicas y las cualidades de la gente de la Luna y el Sol." Dijo Ami.  
  
"¿Qué cualidades?" Preguntó Serena aún más curiosa que antes.  
  
"Tu bondad y pureza son características de la Luna mientras que tu pasión por las cosas y tu valor son características propias de la gente del Sol." Explicó Haruka.  
  
"Bueno, que linda historia pero ¿y el medallón?" Preguntó Serena un poco sarcástica.  
  
"A eso voy." Dijo Lita "La inscripción del medallón dice que sólo un Campeón podrá usarlo."  
  
"¿Un Campeón?" Preguntó Serena.  
  
"Sí un Campeón de la Humanidad. Él deberá ser una persona de alma bondadosa y algo más que un humano." Explicó Hotaru.  
  
"Seguro se refiere a mí." Dijo Serena un poco arrogante.  
  
"No. Sin duda tu eres una persona amable pero no eres algo más que un humano." Negó Raye.  
  
"Entonces eso me hace acreedor a él." Comentó Ayashi entrando a la sala.  
  
"¿Qué te hace creer eso?" Preguntó Michiru sospechosa.  
  
"Es obvio. Una persona más que un humano y un alma bondadosa." Respondió arrogante.  
  
Serena se acercó a la mesita que se encontraba en medio de los sillones y tomó el medallón cuidadosamente. Se acercó a Ayashi y se lo tendió.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Pero Serena..." Replicó Mina.  
  
"Ayashi tiene razón. Él es el único aquí con posibilidad de usarlo."  
  
Ayashi lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de pantalón.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
*******************  
  
Serena subió a su cuarto y vio a Setsuna observando por la ventana. Estaba totalmente concentrada por lo que respingó cuando Serena le tocó el hombro.  
  
"¡Me asustaste!" Se quejó Setsuna.  
  
"Lo siento." Se disculpó Serena acercándose a la ventana "¿Qué llamó tanto tu atención?"  
  
"Nada sólo estaba meditando." Respondió Setsuna un poco cortante.  
  
Serena guardó silencio y se sentó mirando detenidamente a la chica morena que estaba enfrente de ella.  
  
"El punto es que yo siempre he estado sola. De repente te veo a ti y no sé, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celosa. Entonces yo estoy ahí, todos confían en mí siendo yo la que sé más del enemigo, ponen sus vidas en mis manos y jamás me había sentido más sola que ahora."  
  
"Sí." Asintió Serena pasando saliva.  
  
"Y no puedo evitar pensar que esa eres tú todos los días."  
  
"Amo a mis amigas. Me siento sumamente agradecida por ellas pero ese es el precio de ser Sailor Scout." Comentó Serena "Pero tienes razón. Creo que todos estamos solos. Pero ser Sailor Scout... es algo que no se puede compartir con nadie."  
  
"Y nadie más puede sentirlo. Menos mal que somos chicas hermosas con superpoderes." Agregó Setsuna con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
"Sí. Lo hace más tolerable."  
  
"Cómodo."  
  
*******************  
  
La noche cayó y Serena se dispuso a patrullar en las calles aledañas. No había nadie a quién proteger excepto por sus amigas pues hasta las personas del servicio de luz habían abandonado la ciudad cortando la energía eléctrica. Tomó la guadaña y se dirigió a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera.  
  
"Ayer fue un impulso. Sólo fue un poco de consuelo para que no te rindas y yo pueda seguir viviendo, bueno sabes a lo que me refiero. No hagamos un escándalo de eso." Dijo Ayashi detrás de ella respirando nerviosamente.  
  
"Perfecto. Tengo trabajo que hacer." Dijo Serena un poco herida y se volteó para evitar la mirada del vampiro.  
  
"Por supuesto, otra misión de una sola persona."  
  
"Eso es."  
  
"Esta bien. No te debes 'encamisar' por eso."  
  
"No estoy 'encamisada.' ¿Qué es 'encamisar'? Ni siquiera existe esa palabra." Replicó Serena.  
  
"Esta bien. Perfecto. Gran misión secreta. Lo entiendo."  
  
"No es secreta. Bueno si lo es, pero de eso se trata de encontrar el secreto. La cueva de mi visión se encuentra en no sé dónde y tengo que encontrarla."  
  
Ayashi se alejó dejando a Serena hablando sola.  
  
"Eres un tonto." Lo insultó Serena.  
  
"¿Soy un qué?" Preguntó Ayashi.  
  
"Un tonto, una bestia y estas encamisado."  
  
"¿¡Te volviste loca!?"  
  
"¿Ves esta guadaña? Esto podría ayudarme a pelear mi batalla. Podría ser la llave de todo y la razón por la que aún la estoy sosteniendo eres tú." Reprochó Serena "Por la fuerza que me infundiste ayer. Mira, estoy cansada de evasivas y señales confusas y raras. Para eso tengo a Raye. Sólo lleguemos al punto. No sé como te sentiste ayer pero no voy a dejar que..."  
  
"Aterrado." Finalizó Ayashi.  
  
"¿De qué?"  
  
"La noche pasada... ¡Dios que tonto soy! No puedo hacer esto." Contestó Ayashi suspirando.  
  
"Ayashi..."  
  
"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y si te vas a burlar de mí será mejor que uses eso y acabes conmigo porque no voy a soportarlo." Advirtió el vampiro señalando la guadaña "Tal vez no significó mucho para ti pero..."  
  
"Te acabo de decir que sí fue importante para mí."  
  
"Sí... te oigo decirlo pero... Serena he vivido prácticamente por siempre. Lo he hecho todo. Pero nunca... nunca he intimado... con nadie." Murmuró Ayashi "Mucho menos contigo. Hasta ayer. Lo único que hice fue... abrazarte y verte dormir. Y fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Así que sí... estoy aterrado."  
  
"No tienes porque estarlo."  
  
"¿Estuviste conmigo ayer?"  
  
"Sí." Respondió Serena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?"  
  
"No lo sé. ¿Tiene que significar algo?" Preguntó Serena un poco enojada por el comentario.  
  
"No. No ahora." Dijo el vampiro volteando a otro lado.  
  
"Tal vez cuando..."  
  
"No. Dejémoslo así." Cortó Ayashi moviendo la mano "Vayamos a ser héroes."  
  
Los dos salieron por la puerta trasera caminando en silencio.  
  
*******************  
  
Las calles estaban desiertas. Ni siquiera los vampiros habían salido de sus moradas el día de hoy. Sailor Moon recordó la visión y los miles de vampiros que había visto en esa cueva subterránea.  
  
"Ayashi ya que eres un vampiro... ¿No puedes sentir la energía maligna saliendo de algún lado o algo así?" Preguntó Sailor Moon cansada de dar vueltas sin suerte.  
  
"Creo sentir algo. Sígueme." Respondió Ayashi sintiéndose usado.  
  
Ayashi llevó a Sailor Moon por calles por las que ella nunca había pasado antes. Sus pies ya le dolían y Ayashi no tenía para cuando detenerse. Sailor Moon siguió detrás de él viendo al suelo, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando él se detuvo golpeándose con su espalda.  
  
"¡Ah!" Gritó Sailor Moon sobándose la nariz con los ojos llorosos.  
  
"Sailor Moon ya estamos cerca." Dijo Ayashi ignorando por completo el estado de ella.  
  
Siguieron caminando y pronto llegaron a la antigua secundaria de Serena. Sailor Moon la vio y tembló de los malos ratos que había pasado ahí como cuando llegaba tarde o no hacía la tarea y la sacaban al pasillo con cubetas llenas de agua para cargar.  
  
Sailor Moon y Ayashi entraron por una ventana rota y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela. Ayashi llevó a Sailor Moon de un piso a otro subiendo enormes escaleras que estaban dejando a Sailor Moon sin respiración. Después Ayashi comenzó a bajar hasta que llegó al primer piso dónde se dirigió a la habitación de la caldera. La caldera no emitía ningún ruido pues ya no estaba funcionando. Ayashi se dirigió detrás de la caldera y encontró una puerta oculta. Ayashi abrió la puerta sin titubear y Sailor Moon lo siguió.  
  
Se encontraron en una habitación que ni siquiera estaba pavimentada; el suelo era ti tierra y estaba vacía excepto por un sello de una cabra con la lengua de una víbora y con una estrella de cinco puntos. Sailor Moon tropezó y se raspó las rodillas. Un hilo de sangre corrió por sus piernas y una gota se desprendió para caer dentro del sello. El sello comenzó a brillar como sí reaccionase con la sangre pero después dejó de hacerlo.  
  
"Ya he visto suficiente. Regresemos." Dijo Sailor Moon dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando regresaron a la casa de Serena, Ayashi se dirigió al sótano dónde dormía últimamente. Serena lo siguió escaleras abajo sin decir una sola palabra. Ayashi se recostó en el catre que las chicas habían puesto para él. Serena se quedó viéndolo como si esperase algo.  
  
"¿Qué? No te vas a quedar aquí." Le aclaró Ayashi un poco enfadado "No voy a permitir que me uses como si fuera tu juguete. Tengo mi orgullo."  
  
"Entiendo." Murmuró Serena dándose la vuelta para subir a su habitación.  
  
"Obviamente no, porque lo de 'tengo mi orgullo' era sólo una farsa." Dijo Ayashi.  
  
"Gracias a Dios." Suspiró Serena relajándose.  
  
"No sé lo que habría hecho si hubieras subido las escaleras."  
  
*******************  
  
Más noche Serena y Ayashi estaban recostados en el catre. El brazo de Ayashi estaba alrededor de Serena y ella jugueteaba con sus dedos. Él se movió quitándole el brazo y Serena se sentó. Se levantó y se puso a caminar por el sótano hasta detenerse para observar el cielo nocturno por la ventana.  
  
"¿Lindo no?" Preguntó Glory apareciendo detrás de ella.  
  
"No eres ella." Respondió Serena sabiendo que era El Primer Mal usando la figura de la Diosa infernal.  
  
"No, la mataste. Fue una pérdida terrible. Era como mi mano derecha. Claro que no me dolió demasiado. No necesito una mano cuando tengo una armada." Respondió El Primero.  
  
"Una armada de vampiros. ¿Cómo podré contra..."  
  
"¿Crees poder detenerme? No soy un demonio niñita. Soy algo que no puedes siquiera concebir. El Primer Mal. Más allá del pecado y la muerte. Soy lo que la oscuridad tanto teme. Nunca me verás, pero estoy en todos lados. Cada ser, cada pensamiento, cada gota de odio." Siseó El Primero.  
  
"Esta bien. Lo entiendo. Eres malo. ¿Tenemos que hacer de eso el tema de conversación del día?" Espetó Serena perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
"No tienes ni idea con lo que estás tratando."  
  
"Déjame adivinar. ¿Será... maldad?" Preguntó Serena sarcásticamente.  
  
"Nuestros números aumentan cada día. Pero tú también tienes tu propio ejército. Unas treinta chicas con serios problemas de acné. Que por supuesto no saben distinguir el lado puntiagudo de una estaca. Tal vez debería cancelar todo esto." Replicó El Primer Mal fingiendo preocupación, sin embargo su tono era de sarcasmo.  
  
"¿Has considerado un nombre mejor? Ya que eres incorpóreo y básicamente no tienes poderes... ¿Qué te parece 'La Burla'?" Contestó Serena sin alterarse.  
  
"Yo invadiré la Tierra y cuando mi ejército supere en número a los humanos la balanza se inclinará y yo seré de carne y hueso."  
  
"Sigue hablando no te tengo miedo."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué no estás durmiendo en los brazos de tu amante muerto?" Le preguntó El Primero viendo a Ayashi y después poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se transformaba en Serena "Porque él no puede ayudarte. Ni tus amigas ni mucho menos las potenciales. Ninguna de esas chiquillas tendrá el poder a menos que ustedes mueran porque no llegaran a los 21. Tu estás sola en esta batalla."  
  
Serena no dijo ni una palabra. Solo contempló a El Primer Mal.  
  
"¡Oh! Ahí esta esa palabra de nuevo. Lo que eres. Cómo morirás. Sola. ¿En dónde quedó tu comentario sarcástico?"  
  
"Tienes razón."  
  
"No ha sido el mejor."  
  
"¡Auxilio me ahogó!" Gritó Ayashi aún dormido.  
  
Después se despertó y se sentó en el catre. El Primero desapareció para no ser visto por Ayashi.  
  
"Que extraño sueño." Murmuró, segundos después vio a Serena parada en medio de la habitación "¿Serena? ¿Pasa algo malo?"  
  
"Sí. No. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Algo que nunca antes me había ocurrido. Vamos a ganar."  
  
*******************  
  
Al día siguiente Serena llamó a todos los habitantes de la casa. Los convocó en la sala dónde había suficiente espacio para que los dos gatos, las nueve Sailors, el vampiro y ella pudieran estar sin dificultades. Todos miraban a Serena con ojos incrédulos.  
  
"Por el sello que describiste, la cabra con la lengua de serpiente es una clara señal que ahí se encuentra la Boca del Infierno." Explicó Artemis.  
  
"¿Entonces qué opinan?" Preguntó Serena viendo a todos.  
  
"Eso depende. ¿Estás en cualquier forma... bromeando?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"¿No creen que es una buena idea?"  
  
"Es algo demasiado radical cabeza de bombón." Dijo Haruka.  
  
"Es mucho más que eso. Serena, lo que dijiste excede por completo lo que siempre hemos... lo que cada generación jamás ha hecho en su lucha contra el mal. Y creo que es brillante." Dijo Luna mientras se sentaba cerca de la ventana al lado de Artemis.  
  
"¿Lo dices en serio?"  
  
"Si quieres nuestra opinión." Respondió Hotaru.  
  
"¡Esperen! ¡No quiero arruinar el festejo pero nosotras somos las que vamos a hacer que todo esto funcione!" Exclamó Mina.  
  
"Tendremos que hacer un buen truco de magia." Dijo Michiru.  
  
"Esto va más allá de lo que jamás hemos hecho. Sería una pérdida de control total y no en un buen sentido." Comentó Lita.  
  
"No se los pediría si no supiera que son capaces de hacerlo." Replicó Serena.  
  
"No sé si seamos capaces de hacerlo." Dijo Setsuna.  
  
"Pueden hacer esto Setsuna." Aseguró Serena.  
  
Serena llamó a las treinta y dos potenciales y les pidió que se sentaran. Ellas se sentaron intrigadas por lo que iba a suceder.  
  
"Odio esto. Odio estar aquí. Odio que ustedes tengan que estar aquí. Odio que haya maldad y que yo haya sido elegida para combatirla. He deseado, todo el tiempo, no haber sido elegida. Sé que muchas de ustedes desean que no hubiera sido así." Dijo Serena volteando a ver a Blueberry y a Hatoko "Pero esto no se trata de desear. Esto es acerca de decisiones. Yo confío en que podemos derrotar a este mal. No cuando venga por nosotras, no cuando su ejército este listo sino ahora. Mañana abriré el sello. Entraré a la Boca del Infierno y voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Ustedes se han de estar preguntando '¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? ¿Qué nos hará algo más que un montón de chicas que serán asesinadas una por una?' Es cierto, ninguna de ustedes tiene el poder que Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna o Hotaru poseen. Así que aquí es donde ustedes tomarán una decisión."  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune fueron al sótano de la secundaria de Serena para bloquear todas las salidas por las que podrían escapar los vampiros.  
  
"Es una idea sumamente arriesgada." Comentó Sailor Neptune mordiéndose el pulgar.  
  
"Nuestra princesa está loca en ese sentido." Dijo Sailor Uranus intentando mover un casillero "¡Vamos ayúdame con esto que no puedo sola!"  
  
"Sí. Hay una ventila al lado de las escaleras. Si la bloqueamos no tendrán acceso a las cloacas. Eso los hará ir a la escuela propiamente y ahí no tendrán oportunidad contra el sol."  
  
"Eso asumiendo que puedan pasar por nosotras." Replicó Uranus un poco pesimista.  
  
"Hay que tener fe en ella."  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando Uranus y Neptune terminaron con el sótano salieron por la puerta principal encontrando un camión de transporte escolar frente a ellas. Sailor Saturn bajó de él con Sailor Pluto detrás de ella.  
  
"¿Cómo consiguieron esto?" Preguntó Uranus boquiabierta.  
  
"Una vez que sabes como conseguir un helicóptero todo lo demás se te hace fácil." Respondió Sailor Pluto con una sonrisa mientras recordaba cuando consiguió un helicóptero para pelear contra El Silencio.  
  
"¿Y quién lo condujo hasta aquí? Porque dudo que tu hayas podido hacerlo considerando todo el tiempo que has pasado en la Puerta del Tiempo." Preguntó Neptune.  
  
"Esa fui yo." Respondió Sailor Saturn sonriendo.  
  
Las chicas la observaron sorprendida puesto que sonreír no era parte de la personalidad de la chica de ojos morados.  
  
"¿Creen que será lo suficientemente grande para transportarnos a todos?" Preguntó Pluto.  
  
"Será más que suficiente." Respondió Uranus "Regresemos. Pero esta vez yo conduciré."  
  
Las chicas asintieron y Saturn le dio las llaves a regañadientes.  
  
*******************  
  
La noche precedente al día decisivo todos se fueron a sus habitaciones temprano. Sin embargo nadie pudo dormir sabiendo lo que estaría por venir en tan solo unas cuantas horas. Serena durmió en su cuarto con Ayashi. El vampiro la abrazó y se quedó profundamente dormido mientras ella observaba la luna reflejada en el espejo de su tocador.  
  
*******************  
  
En la habitación en la que Rini, Raye, Ami, Mina y Lita dormían aún estaban las luces prendidas. Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesita estudiando lo que parecía ser un mapa mientras hablaban entre ellas.  
  
"Estoy confundida ¿Tú estas aquí?" Preguntó Raye.  
  
"Sí. Cerca del pilar, yo estoy protegiendo esta zona." Respondió Lita.  
  
"Eso me coloca al lado de la puerta. Con demonios en mi perímetro. Esa bien abriré la puerta." Dijo Raye.  
  
Resultó ser que no estaban planeando la estrategia del día siguiente, sino que estaban jugando un juego de rol.  
  
"Abres la puerta y eres confrontada por Trogdor el Piromaniaco." Leyó Rini que usaba una sábana roja encima de su cabeza a manera de capucha.  
  
"¡Diantres! Pelearé." Exclamó Raye tirando los dados.  
  
"Perdiste cinco puntos de energía. Trogdor te ha herido gravemente." Leyó Rini.  
  
"Espera un minuto. ¿Qué hay de mi bolsa de ilusiones?" Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros como el ébano preocupada.  
  
"¿Usarás ilusiones contra un piromaniaco? Tonta tonta Raye." Se burló Rini.  
  
"Invoco un hechizo de tiempo sobre Trogdor." Dijo Ami.  
  
"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Replicó Rini.  
  
"Soy un hechicero de nivel nueve y porto el cáliz de esmeralda. Trogdor esta congelado en el tiempo. Afróntalo." Contestó mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno.  
  
"¿Y dices que nunca antes habías jugado esto Ami?" Preguntó Lita incrédula "Esto se podría poner feo."  
  
"¿Se puede poner peor? Yo soy la Sailor del Fuego y una sacerdotisa y ahora soy un enano herido con la fuerza mística de un pescado. Ojalá pudiera dormir." Se quejó Raye.  
  
"¿Quién podría dormir en una noche así?" Preguntó Ami.  
  
"Sólo los locos." Respondió Lita viendo a Mina roncando suavemente y comenzando a babear sobre el mapa.  
  
*******************  
  
Haruka y Michiru estaban acostadas en una misma cama mientras que Hotaru y Setsuna dormían en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Las cuatro estaban con los ojos abiertos, sin embargo ninguna hablaba.  
  
"Michiru ¿Tienes miedo?" Preguntó Haruka tomándola de la mano.  
  
"Mientras esté contigo sabes que no le temo a nada." Respondió la chica apretándole la mano.  
  
"¿Sabes que te amo verdad?" Preguntó Haruka volteándose completamente para ver a Michiru a los ojos.  
  
Hotaru oyó eso y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Setsuna se dio cuenta de eso y le tapó los oídos impidiéndole que escuchara más.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena salió por la puerta principal y se sentó contemplando el cielo bajo el cual había vivido por los últimos veinte años. Trataba de encontrar alguna señal de que todo estaría bien en las estrellas y en la luna.  
  
*******************  
  
Ayashi sacó de su bolsillo el medallón y lo alzó frente a él pensando profundamente. Oyó pasos en las escaleras y vio a Serena entrando en la habitación. Los dos se observaron en silencio mientras la luna comenzaba a ocultarse dándole lugar al sol que contemplaría la batalla final.  
  
*******************  
  
El autobús se estacionó frente a la escuela. Las chicas bajaron seguidas por las potenciales y los dos gatos. Sailor Moon bajó con una sombrilla para que Ayashi se protegiera del sol. Sailor Mercury se puso al frente.  
  
"Bienvenidas a la Secundaria de Tokio." Dijo como si estuviera dando un tour para estudiantes nuevos "No se corre en los pasillos. No se masca chicle. No se grita. Aparte de eso solo hay una regla: si se mueve mátenlo."  
  
"Bien. Potenciales al sótano. Sigan a Ayashi, a Luna y Artemis." Dijo Sailor Moon.  
  
Las potenciales se fueron. Cada una llevaba un arma en sus manos. Ayashi las guió hasta el sótano. Sailor Moon los observó hasta que desaparecieron.  
  
"La oficina del director esta justo arriba del sello." Dijo Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Sailor Chibimoon ve a preparar las cosas." Ordenó Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Chibimoon se alejó silenciosamente con una bolsa en sus manos.  
  
"¡Rini!" Llamó Sailor Moon.  
  
Chibimoon se volteó y se acercó a Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon intentó abrazarla y ella se hizo a un lado.  
  
"No. Cualquier cosa que digas o hagas sonará como una despedida." Dijo Chibimoon decidida.  
  
Después se volteó y se alejó en silencio. Las Outer Sailor Scouts vieron la escena y se sintieron un poco incómodas.  
  
"Será mejor que la acompañemos." Dijo Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Sí." Respondió Sailor Moon entregándole la guadaña.  
  
Las cuatro Sailors se fueron dejando a las cinco Inner Sailor Scouts y a los dos gatos solos.  
  
"¿Y que piensan hacer mañana?" Preguntó Sailor Moon.  
  
"Estaba pensando en comer hamburguesas." Respondió Sailor Venus.  
  
"Sí. ¡Y después iremos al centro comercial a buscar chicos!" Exclamó Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Sí y aprovecharé para comprar el nuevo número de Times." Agregó Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yo estaba pensando en comprar zapatos." Comentó Sailor Mars.  
  
"Yo pensaba en rentar unas películas y verlas en casa de Raye." Dijo Sailor Moon.  
  
Las chicas siguieron comentando lo que harían al día siguiente mientras Luna y Artemis las observaban incrédulos.  
  
"Será el final." Dijo Luna.  
  
"El mundo esta acabado." Agregó Artemis mientras las seguían.  
  
Las chicas caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la dirección. Sailor Moon siguió su recorrido dejando ahí a los demás.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon llegó al sótano y se dirigió al sello. Ayashi y las demás la siguieron. Ayashi sacó una daga de su bolsillo.  
  
"Ten el honor Sailor Moon." Dijo Ayashi entregándole la daga.  
  
Sailor Moon se cortó la palma de su mano y se la pasó a Lime que estaba al lado de ella. Ella hizo lo mismo y se la pasó a Cherry. Ella imitó a Lime y la pasó a las demás. Pronto todas las chicas tenían las manos cortadas. Sailor Moon extendió su mano al frente y la sangre cayó en el sello. Las demás hicieron lo mismo y pronto toda la insignia brilló. Los cinco picos de la estrella se movieron hacia adentro y luego se fueron al fondo creando una abertura por la cual podían pasar. Sailor Moon bajó seguida por las potenciales y por Ayashi al final.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon bajó por unas escaleras angostas. Los escalones parecían ser interminables. Cuando por fin llegaron abajo Sailor Moon ya estaba jadeando. El piso era ya de piedra al igual que las paredes y el techo. La única luz parecía provenir de abajo.  
  
"No quiero angustiarte, pero mi accesorio no esta vibrando de poder exactamente." Dijo Ayashi jugando con el medallón colgado de su cuello.  
  
"No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo." Se repetía una y otra vez Sailor Moon pero su cara y el tono de su voz demostraban lo contrario.  
  
"No siento ningún poder dentro de mí y siento que esto fue tomado de las joyas de Elizabeth Taylor." Se quejó Ayashi.  
  
"Despreocúpate Liz. Si las Sailor no pueden con el numerito no importara lo que lleves puesto." Le dijo Lime.  
  
Las chicas llegaron al barranco y se asomaron. Lo que vieron era aterrador. Había fogatas que desprendían llamaradas enormes prendidas por todos lados, había géiseres que exhalaban un gas morado que parecía ser tóxico. Pero lo que más miedo les dio fue ver a miles de vampiros que parecían más peligrosos y poderosos que los que habían visto antes.  
  
"No tengo miedo." Repitió Sailor Moon pero temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
  
"¿Sailor Moon?" Preguntó Blueberry asustada.  
  
Sailor Moon volteó a ver a las demás y al ver su estado se dirigió hacia ellas.  
  
"No se preocupen. Mientras las chicas puedan hacer su trabajo antes de que nos-"  
  
Todos los vampiros voltearon hacia arriba como si alguien les hubiera dicho. Los vampiros subieron en estampida para acabar con los intrusos.  
  
"-vean."  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Chibimoon entró en la oficina del director y sacó de la bolsa ocho piedras circulares de distintos colores. Las colocó en un círculo y después se sentó en el escritorio esperando a que llegaran las demás.  
  
Las Outer Sailor Scouts llegaron al poco tiempo y las Inner Sailors junto con Luna y Artemis entraron después. Sailor Pluto depositó la guadaña en medio del círculo de piedras.  
  
Las chicas se colocaron en esta posición. Sailor Mercury detrás del zafiro. Sailor Mars detrás del rubí. Sailor Jupiter detrás de la esmeralda y Sailor Venus detrás de la pepita de oro. Sailor Uranus se colocó detrás del ámbar y su compañera, Sailor Neptune, detrás de la aguamarina. Sailor Pluto tomó su lugar detrás del jade y Sailor Saturn detrás de la amatista.  
  
Las ocho Sailor Scouts se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos concentrándose. Las gemas en sus tiaras brillaron de manera extraña. Después las tiaras de sus frentes desaparecieron para darle lugar a los símbolos de sus planetas característicos. Un aura del color de su planeta apareció alrededor de cada una de ellas. El aura se proyectó en las piedras y éstas canalizaron la energía a la guadaña que brilló de ocho colores distintos en pocos segundos. Mientras hacían esto el recuerdo del día anterior de Serena en la sala con las potenciales les vino a la cabeza.  
  
*******************  
  
"Así que aquí es donde ustedes tomarán una decisión: ¿Qué pasaría si ustedes tuvieran ese poder... ahora? Sólo puede haber ocho Sailor Scouts porque un grupo de hombres que murieron hace miles de años lo quisieron así. Eran hombres poderosos. Pero cada una de estas chicas es más poderosa que todos los hombres juntos." Dijo Serena señalando a sus amigas "Por eso yo digo que cambiemos esa regla. Yo digo que su poder debe de ser nuestro poder."  
  
*******************  
  
Las potenciales, aunque asustadas, recordaron el discurso de Serena.  
  
"Mañana, ellas usarán la esencia de la guadaña para cambiar nuestro  
destino."  
  
*******************  
  
Una niña de unos diez años veía desde la banca un juego de basketball. Una chica salió en camilla de la cancha y el entrenador le hizo una seña para que entrara en su lugar.  
  
De ahora en adelante cualquier chica que pueda ser una Sailor Scout..."  
  
*******************  
  
Una joven afro americana se recargó en su casillero respirando con dificultad dejando caer sus libros mientras el símbolo del planeta Mercurio se formaba en su frente.  
  
"... Será una Sailor Scout."  
  
*******************  
  
Una chica hindú se cayó de la cama y cerró los ojos forzadamente mientras el signo de Venus aparecía en su frente.  
  
"Cualquier chica que pueda tener el poder..."  
  
*******************  
  
En un comedor estilo japonés una chica se levantó de la mesa tambaleándose y tocándose la frente mientras el símbolo de Júpiter se formaba.  
  
"... Tendrá el poder. Puede levantarse..."  
  
*******************  
  
Una joven europea detuvo el puño de un hombre que intentaba golpearla mientras el símbolo de Saturno aparecía en su frente.  
  
"... Se levantará."  
  
*******************  
  
La niña en la cancha de basketball tenía una cara de preocupación y en un instante el signo del planeta Urano apareció en su frente. Cuando dejó de brillar la niña tenía una cara de seguridad.  
  
"Sailor Scouts... cada una de nosotras. Tomen su decisión. ¿Están listas  
para ser poderosas?"  
  
*******************  
  
Las chicas se soltaron de las manos y cayeron al suelo exhaustas perdiendo su transformación. Chibimoon las observó preocupadas pero en unos instantes se levantaron.  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Mercury! ¡Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Mars! ¡Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Jupiter! ¡Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Venus! ¡Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Uranus! ¡Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Neptune! ¡Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Pluto! ¡Transformación!"  
  
"¡Eternal Sailor Saturn! ¡Transformación!"  
  
Las chicas se transformaron en segundos. Sin embargo sus trajes ya no eran los mismos. Ahora todos eran similares a los de Sailor Moon. Sus espaldas estaban ahora cubiertas por unas hermosas y largas alas blancas y sus faldas eran de tres distintos colores. En vez de tiaras, ahora sus símbolos adornaban sus frentes.  
  
"¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ayudar a Sailor Moon!" Apuró Sailor Mercury.  
  
"¡Sí!" Exclamaron todas al unísono.  
  
Todas salieron corriendo y Sailor Venus tomó la guadaña del suelo para llevársela a Sailor Moon.  
  
*******************  
  
"Vamos chicas apúrense." Murmuró Sailor Moon para sí misma.  
  
Las frentes de las potenciales brillaron todas al mismo tiempo y en poco tiempo todas se transformaron.  
  
"Están hechos polvo." Dijo Lime usando ahora su traje de Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Ganaremos." Agregó Cherry en su traje de Sailor Mars.  
  
*******************  
  
Los vampiros llegaron al barranco y comenzó la gran pelea. Sailor Moon no hacía mucho además de esquivar unos cuantos golpes y golpear ella a su vez para después quejarse de lo mucho que le dolía. Su principal arma era la guadaña y sin ella era casi inútil. Sin embargo las otras chicas ahora tenían superpoderes.  
  
"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!" Gritó Lime lanzando su poder y acabando con dos vampiros.  
  
"¡Rayo Creciente de Venus Fulmina!" Apuntó Hibari atravesando el corazón de otro vampiro.  
  
"¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!" Gritó Kamome congelando a unos vampiros.  
  
*******************  
  
Las Sailor se apresuraron en bajar los escalones para llegar a donde se libraba la batalla final.  
  
"¡Sailor Moon atrápala!" Gritó Sailor Venus lanzándole la guadaña.  
  
Sailor Moon la vio y trató de atraparla pero su torpeza innata se lo impidió. La guadaña cayó al suelo y unos vampiros la rodearon golpeándola.  
  
"¡Espada de Urano Elimina!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus degollando a todos los vampiros alrededor de Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon recogió la guadaña velozmente.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Ah!" Gritó Sailor Mercury que desaparecía bajo los cuerpos de tres vampiros.  
  
"¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!" Gritó Sailor Jupiter electrocutando a los vampiros.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Tierra Tiembla!" Exclamó Blueberry terminando con la existencia de los vampiros cercanos a ella.  
  
"¡Fuego de Marte Enciéndete!" Gritó Cherry quemando a los vampiros.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Campo de Energía!" Dijo Sailor Saturn protegiendo a Sailor Venus del hacha que se dirigía a su cabeza.  
  
"¡Cadenas de Amor de Venus!" Lanzó Sailor Venus acabando con el agresor.  
  
*******************  
  
Un vampiro tiró a Sailor Neptune al suelo y le sujetó las manos. Sailor Neptune forcejeó inútilmente mientras veía como el vampiro se acercaba su cuello. Repentinamente el vampiro hizo una exclamación de dolor y se hizo polvo. Neptune abrió los ojos y vio a Sailor Pluto frente a ella tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.  
  
*******************  
  
Ayashi y Sailor Chibimoon luchaban lado a lado. Ayashi repartía buenos golpes y Chibimoon no era de mucha ayuda pero si servía para que no todos los vampiros se fueran contra él. Así acababa rápido con ellos y después socorría a Chibimoon.  
  
Ayashi volteó a ver el amuleto extrañamente y lo tocó. Su mano se quemó y el gritó con dolor.  
  
*******************  
  
La pelea iba bastante bien. Las chicas luchaban con una intensidad nunca antes vista. Sin embargo los vampiros llegaron en mayor cantidad y las chicas se vieron en problemas.  
  
Un vampiro recogió una espada tirada y se acercó a Sailor Moon de espaldas.  
  
"¡Mantengan la línea!" Ordenó Sailor Moon "¡Llévenlos al borde! ¡No podemos dejar que ganen terre-"  
  
La espada atravesó su abdomen y Sailor Moon cayó al suelo instantáneamente.  
  
"¡Sailor Moon!" Gritó Sailor Mars corriendo hacia ella y quemando unos vampiros a su paso.  
  
"Mantén la línea." Dijo Sailor Moon entregándole la guadaña.  
  
Sailor Mars se secó las lágrimas y asintió tomando la guadaña y acabó con un vampiro detrás de ella.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon comenzó a temblar a causa de la herida y vio alzó la cabeza sólo para ver como su equipo comenzaba a perder.  
  
Un vampiro mordió a Ai en su traje de Sailor Jupiter succionando toda la vida fuera de su cuerpo.  
  
Sailor Mars cayó no sin antes lanzar la guadaña a Yuy convertida en Sailor HOtaru  
  
Sailor Moon volteó a otro lado y oyó el sonido de un cuello rompiéndose para enseguida ver a Hatoko cayendo con los ojos en blanco con su traje de Sailor Plute.  
  
Sailor Moon cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a alguien idéntica a ella acercándose.  
  
Oh no ¡Ouch! Mami, esta herida mortal. me arde. Hiciste un buen truco. Estuviste bastante cerca de derrotarme. ¿Qué mas quieres?" Preguntó El Primero.  
  
"Quiero... que desaparezcas de mi vista." Siseó Sailor Moon levantándose.  
  
Yuy lanzó la guadaña y Sailor Moon la cachó acabando con cinco vampiros de un solo golpe.  
  
*******************  
  
En medio de tanta confusión las chicas restantes, al igual que las Sailor se unieron. Sin ponerse de acuerdo los ocho tipos de Sailor lanzaron un contraataque sin precedentes.  
  
"¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!" Exclamaron todas las chicas usando el traje de Sailor Mercury.  
  
"¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!"  
  
"Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"  
  
"¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!"  
  
"¡Tierra Tiembla!"  
  
"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"  
  
"¡Grito Mortal!"  
  
"Tumba del Silencio!"  
  
Los poderes se mezclaron en uno solo. Su tamaño era inmenso pero su poder era aún mayor. Arrasó con más de la mitad de los vampiros que se encontraban en toda la caverna. Cuando llegó al otro extremo se impactó contra la pared haciendo que la cueva comenzara a derrumbarse. El techo comenzó a caerse en algunas zonas. Toda la tierra tembló haciendo que más de uno cayera al suelo.  
  
*******************  
  
El amuleto de Ayashi soltó una luz azulada. El techo arriba de él se derrumbó dejando que el sol entrara y lo iluminara completamente.  
  
"¡Ayashi!" Gritó Sailor Moon corriendo hacia él.  
  
Las demás chicas comenzaron la retirada. El medallón canalizó el rayo de sol iluminando toda la caverna y acabando con todos los vampiros menos Ayashi.  
  
*******************  
  
"La luna se esta alineando con el sol." Dijo Artemis viendo al cielo.  
  
"¡Pero eso no es posible!" Replicó Luna incrédula.  
  
Lime y Cherry llegaron al sótano y tomaron a los dos gatos y se dirigieron a la salida.  
  
*******************  
  
"Puedo sentirlo Serena." Le dijo Ayashi "Mi alma. En verdad está ahí. Arde un poco. Vete."  
  
"No. No. Has hecho suficiente. Aún puedes lograrlo." Negó Sailor Moon.  
  
"No. Tu los venciste. Es hora de que yo limpie el lugar."  
  
Las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse. Todo el lugar tembló aún más fuerte.  
  
"¡Ayashi!"  
  
"Es en serio. Tengo que hacerlo." Dijo Ayashi extendiendo su mano frente a ella para detenerla.  
  
Sailor Moon tomó su mano y el medallón y la guadaña brillaron al instante. La luna y el sol se alinearon proyectando una luz sobre esos dos objetos que hizo más poderoso el rayo que emitía el medallón. La mano de Ayashi se rodeó de fuego y por consiguiente la de Sailor Moon también. Sailor Moon volteó a verlo con ojos llorosos.  
  
"Te amo." Murmuró.  
  
"No es cierto." Dijo Ayashi sonriendo desde adentro.  
  
La tierra tembló aún más. Sailor Moon soltó a Ayashi y le entregó la guadaña. Ayashi la tomó y el lugar se cubrió con luz.  
  
*******************  
  
El camión escolar se puso en marcha sin esperar a que Sailor Moon volviera. Uranus era quien lo conducía pues ella tenía más experiencia gracias a su pasión por las carreras de autos. Iban a una velocidad enorme pues la tierra comenzaba a hundirse. Sailor Chibimoon se pegó a la ventana trasera buscando alguna señal de Sailor Moon.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon salió corriendo y pronto llegó a la planta baja de la escuela. Buscó la entrada principal pero ahora estaba bloqueada por unas vigas. Decidió subir a la azotea.  
  
*******************  
  
"Quiero ver como termina todo esto." Dijo Ayashi para sí mismo cuando Sailor Moon subía las escaleras.  
  
Su cara comenzó a desintegrarse y pronto quedó reducido a polvo. El medallón y la guadaña cayeron al suelo y después desaparecieron.  
  
*******************  
  
Sailor Moon llegó a la azotea en segundos y saltó al edificio de al lado. Comenzó a correr tras el autobús mientras volteaba de vez en cuando solo para ver como el edificio en el que había estado minutos antes se derrumbaba y caía al vacío.  
  
Sailor Moon vio el autobús a lo lejos y saltó. Las alas de su traje comenzaron a moverse y empezó a volar por los aires. Cuando estuvo encima del autobús se dejó caer exhausta.  
  
*******************  
  
El autobús siguió a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a los límites de la ciudad. Ahí se detuvieron y salieron todos del autobús. Sailor Moon saltó del techo del autobús y Sailor Chibimoon corrió a abrazarla.  
  
"No entiendo. ¿Quién hizo esto?" Preguntó Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Ayashi." Respondió Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon se acercó al borde del precipicio donde minutos antes había estado la ciudad de Tokio. Un letrero que decía 'Bienvenido a Tokio' se tambaleó y cayó al vacío.  
  
"Parece que la Boca del Infierno cerró definitivamente." Comentó Sailor Mars.  
  
"Hay otras alrededor del mundo. Perdón no quise arruinar el momento." Dijo Luna viendo como todas la miraban de soslayo.  
  
"Salvamos al mundo." Dijo Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Cambiamos al mundo." Corrigió Sailor Venus.  
  
"Las siento despertando en todo el mundo." Dijo Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Hay que reunirlas a todas." Dijo Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sí. Ahora que el centro comercial y los restaurantes desaparecieron pues estaban en Tokio, podremos dedicarnos a encontrarlas." Comentó Artemis.  
  
"Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante." Dijo Sailor Neptune.  
  
"¿Puedo arrojarla?" Preguntó Sailor Chibimoon dándole un empujoncito.  
  
"¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora Serena?" Preguntó Pluto.  
  
"Sï. Ya no eres la única Sailor Scout. Podrás vivir como una persona. ¿Cómo se siente?" Preguntó Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Cierto. ¿Qué haremos ahora, Serena?" Preguntaron todos al unísono.  
  
Mientras los otros esperaban su respuesta Sailor Moon se dedicó a ver el hoyo de lo que antes fuese Tokio. Tomó una piedra y la arrojó al cráter como si dijera adiós a todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de estos casi siete años. El sol iluminó su rostro y ella sonrió sin preocupaciones mientras contemplaba lo que harían después.  
  
*******************  
  
Fin.  
  
*******************  
  
Dioooooooos mis dedos!!!!!!! Están llenos de callos y todos sangrados... no la verdad que cosa más asquerosa digo si minimo no recibo mas de 1000 reviews en esta semana y veo que putiRADFEL recibe al menos uno me voy a laxar no no tienen ni idea ahora si que ni aunque me canten el sapito me van a encontentar y miren que mi idolo es belinda peregrin schull eh o sea que cuidadito con que la critiquen (jaja no no es cierto) en fin buffy ya acabo y me siento vacio pero estoy feliz porque va a hacer guest appearances en angel pero en fin ya me voy que son como las doce y tengo una hueva tremenda adios!!! 


End file.
